Guided by the Moon
by enitsirk
Summary: Remus wondered whether all those muggles there remembered any of his first transformation and if they did, what would they think of him?...he knew he would live as an outcast for the rest of his life.
1. When it all began

Guided By The Moon  
Chapter One  
When It All Began

Okay we all know that Remus Lupin AKA Moony, has a very mysterious past and no one is quite sure what it was like. I'm going to have a stab at what it might've been like when he was doomed to live as a werewolf for the rest of his life.

* * *

It was a dull gray day in a tiny village just off London. The sky was a dark gray colour and the clouds were fit to burst with rain. The birds had taken refuge inside their nests that lay perched on the branches of trees. There was a ferocious wind and mud puddles everywhere from the previous day's rainstorm. All the inhabitants had boarded up their windows preparing for the storm ahead. There was only one person outside on this soon to be dangerous day. His name was Remus Lupin.

Eight-year-old Remus had light brown hair, brown eyes, average height for his age. He knew he shouldn't be out on a day like this but he had been asked by his friends to play a game of catch with the kickball he had. His mother, Anna, had reluctantly agreed to let him go since he had helped her around the house the whole week. Remus and his two best friends Charles Wilter and Matthew Lipton were tossing the ball under the large oak tree that was swaying in the breeze. Charles had dark red hair and brown eyes; he was a bit on the short and overweight side. Matthew had dark black hair and blue eyes; he towered over Remus and Charles and was as thin as a twig. Though they were all best friends Charles and Matthew tended to boss Remus around a bit

"Do you think we should head inside?" Remus asked, looking up at the threatening sky

"Nope," Charles answered, "it just rained yesterday! It can't possibly rain again!"

"I think it's going to rain," said Matthew as he kicked the ball in the air and it landed straight inside the dark forest. They watched as it rolled in and not one of them moved. They were forbidden to go in there, their parents told them of suspicious creatures that dwelled within the forest. Of course Remus knew perfectly well what beasts were hidden there, they were magical creatures and being that he was a wizard his mother had told him.

"I'm not going in there!" Charles squealed

"Me neither!" Matthew shrieked

"Well you kicked it in there" Remus accused Matthew, "you go get it"

"Do you know what's in there? I could be killed you go its your ball!"

"Fine!" Remus stomped off towards the forest and mutter under his breath "big babies." He stepped to the front of the forest entrance and glanced back at his friends, they were watching him apprehensively. He continued further inside, stepping over snapped twigs and roots protruding from the ground. He could hear the consistent _drip drop_ of water dripping into puddles below. All around him were noises made by the beasts that inhabited the forest and he knew he had better find his kickball and get out as quickly as he could. The only problem was that it was nowhere to be seen. Walking a bit faster he went deeper and deeper into the mist of the woods.

As he was walking he heard a deep, muffled growl. He jumped in fright and turned his head frantically in all directions searching for the source of the growl. However, he didn't see anything.

"Probably just my imagination," he told himself sternly, he heard the growl again, "or not!" He turned sharply around, forgetting completely why he was in there in the first place and ran towards the forest exit. As he was running the growling got closer and closer, when it was so close he saw standing in front of him a fully grown werewolf. It was crouched down and ready to leap, Remus was so frightened he didn't even take in what it looked like. It had blackish gray fur, pointed ears, yellow eyes with slited pupils, and was baring its teeth menacingly and the corners of his mouth dripping with drool. Rooted to the spot Remus watched as it walked steadily slower towards him. Attempting to run he dashed to his left but tripped over a tree root sticking up from the ground. He fell to the ground and mud splattered all over him. He scrambled backwards into a tree trunk.

The wolf moved closer and closer. It was inches in front of Remus when it sunk its fangs into his right arm, tearing through his flesh and then ripping his teeth away he started clawing at Remus. Pain searing through his body he struggled to remain fighting but found the werewolf was much too strong for him. The last thing Remus saw before surrendering to the pain was his clothes being splattered with blood and dark shadowy figure running towards him. He slumped to the ground, his eyes shut slowly and everything went black.

When Remus opened his eyes again he found himself lying on the couch, in his living room. He had a long brown blanket draped over him and saw his arm wrapped in now blood soaked bandages. He didn't know, but his face was sickly green and his whole body was as white as a ghost. He tried to sit up but the pain was so great he just slumped back down. He heard his mother and father talking quietly in the kitchen. Desperate to hear what they were saying he pushed himself up and forced himself to go and listen. He leaned against the wall and strained to hear.

"Luke, what are we going to do?" his mother answered anxiously.

"I don't know," Luke, answered, "nobody knows what happened except for Charles and he's... well you know." _What was_ Charles? Remus thought, what was going on? He didn't remember anything that happened, he didn't even remember getting bitten. He staggered into the kitchen and sat down unnoticed. Watching his parents do nothing but look at each nervously he cleared his throat particularly loudly.

"What's going on?" Remus asked weakly.

"Oh!" said his mother jumping in her seat, "how are you feeling?"

"I dunno, still kind of sick."

"Well why don't you go and rest?" his father suggested.

"I just woke up, I'm not tired. I want to know what's happened to Charles." He looked at the expressions on his parents faces change from adoring when they looked at him to frightened and anxious. Immediately Remus knew it was nothing good, but he still had to know, so he took matters into his own hands.

"Was it something bad?" He looked again at his silent parents and saw tears welling up in his mother's eyes and his fatherly turn ghastly white. He knew it was bad now, but just how bad?

"Well you see" his father began, his voice trembling as he spoke, "Remus, when you went into the forest and didn't come out for a long time Charles went in to look for you. Well he didn't come out so Matthew went in. He said he saw you lying on the ground covered in blood and mud and Charles just feet away from you. He checked for your pulse and he knew you were still alive but when he checked for Charles'-"he father broke off and said croakily, "he didn't have one, son, your friend has passed on."

Remus gaped at them they weren't serious? _No_, he thought, _they must be joking he isn't dead_!_ I bet if I go to his house right now he'll be sitting there watching the television or reading a book_. _I'll ask him what happened and he'll just laugh and tell me_!

"Matthew brought you both back," his mother said gently, "there's going to be a funeral tomorrow and we would like for you to go."

"No- no- you-you're lying!" Remus stuttered, "H-h-h-h-h-he's not dead! I can't believe you! He's alive! You're not serious, you can't be! He's alive I tell you, alive!" Suddenly all his strength returned to him and he ran at full speed out of the kitchen and out into the rain. He heard his parents shouting for him to come back and that he would get sick if he was in the rain but he paid them no mind. He turned left and ran that way looking desperately for his friend's house, determined to find him. As he was nearing the house, panting and gasping for breath, he saw a priest walking towards the house. Remus ran quicker to catch up before the priest went in.

"Excuse me?" said Remus politely, "why are you here? Is someone getting married or something?"

"No" the priest replied gravely, "there has been a death in the family. I'm here to arrange the funeral for the folks' son."

"Son?" Remus repeated, dreading what he was about to hear next, "Charles is really dead?"

"Yes, were you a friend of his?"

"Well yes, but you could also say that I-I-I-I-I'm the reason he died." Before the man could answer the door swung open revealing Charles' mother. Charles was the spitting image of his mother. He had the same dark red hair and brown eyes, as well as the same build. She was white face and her face was basically blank.

"Oh Father Alexander," she whispered, "Come in." Father Alexander walked in and Remus followed unnoticed. She brought them to the kitchen and when she sat down she noticed Remus standing right in front of her. Immediately she burst into tears.

"What did I do?" Remus said at once.

"O-o-oh its n-n-nothing dear," she answered through sobs, "are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I guess."

"Thank goodness you managed to get out," she said, barely sounding relieved he was safe, "Matthew said he found you both but for Charles it was too late!" and she broke into more hysterical sobs. Father Alexander patted her gently on the shoulder and muttered to Remus "I think you should leave right now." Remus turned to leave but Mrs. Wilter stopped him.

"Tell me, Remus, what happened in the forest? What killed my son?" she begged, dabbing her eyes with a checkered handkerchief.

"I really don't know," Remus, answered truthfully, "all I remember was being bit by... well something. I passed out right afterward and I didn't even know he had come to get me. It's all my fault! If only I hadn't gone in there in the first place!" He threw himself on a chair and stared at the bandage on his arm, his bite was stinging terribly so he did his best to hide his winces of pain.

"It's not your fault," Mrs. Wilter said comfortingly, "He should have done the smart thing and went to get an adult rather than go in there himself. We mustn't blame anyone. Now I think you should head home you parents are probably worried."

"I guess so. Good day."


	2. Outcast

Chapter Two  
Outcast

He stood up and walked out of the door, but did not head home. Instead he headed towards the large oak tree he and his friends had been playing under. He slumped down on the ground, not caring that his clothes would get wet and muddy, and stared up at the sky. _Why did this have to happen_? He asked himself, _why_? As he was sitting there sleepiness overwhelmed him and he fell into a deep sleep.

He didn't know how long he had been sleeping when someone woke him up. He opened his eyes and saw a woman with the same light brown hair he had, but blue eyes and it was certainly not his mother. It was his Aunt Judith. She was prodding him on the shoulder and telling him to wake up. He hated his aunt and his formidable cousin, they were always so cruel to him and every little thing he did they had criticism for.

"Good you lazy little piece of scum!" she shrieked, showing off her yellowing teeth, "your mother sent me to look for you!"

"Oh joy," Remus said sarcastically raising his index finger and twirling it lifelessly in the air.

"Don't take that tone with me boy!" She snatched him on his bad arm and dragged him to the house. She burst through the front door and hollered "Anna the boy's back!" His mother came bustling in the room and pulled Remus into a hug. Remus looked over her should and saw his eight-year-old cousin Bertha glaring at him. Bertha looked nothing of her mother. She looked more like her father, Albert. She had dirty blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and seemed to never smile. However out of the three of them Remus liked his uncle the best. He never taunted him or called him nasty names unfortunately he wasn't with them. His mother finally released him and he staggered backwards into his aunt. She shrieked and kicked him away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she screamed.

"Now, now Judith," said Remus's father, who had just entered the room, "Remus has had a tough day." His aunt snarled. She always thought Luke and Anna babied Remus too much since he was an only child. But she wasn't one to talk since she was at her own daughter's command twenty four seven. He had to sit through a long drawling two hours with his two least favourite people then to be sent off to bed with his cousin trailing behind him, mocking him the whole way to his room, where he shouted back at her and slammed the door shut and locked it.

Remus's room was the smallest in the house, filled with nothing more than his bed, a desk, a very small bookshelf and his closet. He sat down on his bed, not bothering to change and was asleep within seconds.

* * *

The next morning he awoke to the loud hoots of his owl alarm clock that resided on his desk. He got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, thinking about the dream he had. He dreamt that he was at the funeral and everyone turned on him. They started saying it was his fault Charles died and that he should do his best to disappear. A minute later his mother came in and told him the funeral was starting at six in the evening so he had all day to get ready. Remus didn't even use all of the day, he was much too busy being yelled at by his relentless aunt and ended up being punished for accidentally stepping on her foot as he was running to the bathroom.

He found his best suit, which was the only suit he had, got a pair of slightly scuffed dress shoes, he got a checkered tie and asked his dad to put it on for him. At six o' clock Remus, his mother, his father, and (to his disgust) his aunt and cousin set off for the local cemetery up the road. It was a chilly evening, the wind was fierce, as usual, but tonight gave a particularly eeriness, especially when heading to a cemetery. When they arrived they saw everyone was already there. Charles's mother was sobbing into her husband's shoulder.

"Hullo, Cornelia, David," Remus's father said to Mr. and Mrs. Wilter, "we are terribly sorry for your loss."

"Oh it's all right," said David, "we're happy you could make it. The funeral's about to start." Remus and his family walked over to find a spot around the dug up grave and listened to the priest talk on and on and well into the dusk. It was growing chilly and the wind pushed back a set of clouds revealing the full moon. Remus didn't know why but all of the sudden he felt really sick.

"Mum," he whispered.

"Yes what is it?" she answered.

"I want to go home."

"Don't be silly, that would be rude."

"No I don't feel good, I want to go home!"

"Its only a few more minutes, dear, you can wait that long, can't you?"

"I guess." He sighed and continued listening. Suddenly he dropped to the floor and curled up into a little ball. His parents and aunt and cousin gasped. Remus was starting to grow rigid, his whole body was becoming longer and longer, he was starting to sprout gray fur. He nose was curving slowly into a snout; his eyes grew longer and turned yellow. His arms became another set of legs and grew paws, his ears enlarged themselves and before he knew anything else, he was a full-fledged werewolf! Screams filled the air as he got to his feet and charged at the crowd. Everyone was running in separate directions screaming their heads off.

Remus's father whipped out his wand and started shooting stunning spells at his son all while saying, "I'm really sorry Remus!" But Remus was too fast for the spells and dodged them all. Unfortunately he could not control himself very well and looked hungrily at his cousin. He started chasing her and she ran full speed down the road with her mother chasing after her. When Remus had his back turned his father shouted a stunning spell that hit him directly in the back of the head and he was stunned.

Remus' father ran over to his son. His eyes were wide with fear, his son was a werewolf! A werewolf! Why had they not bothered to find out what had bitten him? They could have prevented it! He knelt down, a bit cautiously, put a hand on Remus' snout nose and turned it so he could look. It was true, their son was a monster, and he could not do anything about it. Anna ran over to her husband and dropped down to her knees.

"I caught Judith down the road," she whispered. "She and Bertha are going to owl Albert and he'll be here as soon as possible, but we have to get Remus to St. Mungo's now!" Luke nodded; he waved his wand and conjured up a stretcher and a blanket. He put the blanket over his son and with his wife; they walked to their house.

* * *

When Remus at last opened his eyes, he hadn't a clue as to where he was. All around him were white walls and three other beds besides his. He tried sitting up but ended up retching all over his sheets. He groaned and fell backwards, _where am I_? he thought. He heard a door burst open and saw a man in what seemed to be a white lab coat march into the room followed by Remus's parents, aunt, uncle and cousin. Apparently his uncle had heard about what he had done and came straight to their aid.

"Really, Mr. Lupin," said the man in the coat, "performing a stunner on your eight year old?"

"Well there was no other way to tame him," Mr. Lupin answered nervously, "we had no idea this would all happen! We didn't even know what had bitten him!"

"Than why didn't you bring him straight here! You know what lives in that forest! A werewolf bit him! He is a danger to everyone!" Remus couldn't listen to that man yelling at his dad anymore so he decided to make himself noticed by clearly his throat over loudly. They all gasped by the sudden noise and turned to him. He saw that his aunt and cousin were furious at him, though he didn't know why. He didn't remember anything after he told his mother he wanted to leave.

"You see I didn't kill him, he's perfectly fine!" his father yelled.

"Luke calm yourself," Mrs. Lupin said warningly.

"Why should I? I want another Healer! My son doesn't deserve you!"

"You want another one? Fine there are tons in this building, I'll go get one!" With that the Healer stormed out of the room, slammed the door shut behind him, all while rousing a couple of snoozing patients. His father, still fuming and muttering wildly under his breath, pulled up a chair and set it next to his son's bed. His mother conjured up four more and placed them around the bed.

"Where am I?" Remus asked weakly, his face was just as sickly green and his hands were just as pale as they had been the day before.

"St. Mungo's" his mother answered shakily, "Oh I can't believe this is happening. My son is a werewolf!" A few of the patients the Healer had awoke, gasped and yanked the curtains hanging around their beds around so they could get a better look. Remus turned red when he saw this.

"Okay he's a werewolf you see people! Mind your own business! Don't mind them," his uncle said, "half of them act like they've never one!"

"What happened last night?" Remus continued.

"You went all rigid the moment the full moon appeared, you transformed into a werewolf. You started chasing everyone at the funeral and then-"

"Went after my daughter, you rat!" his aunt cut in.

"Judith!" His uncle shouted, "Leave the boy alone! He doesn't need your rudeness now!" His aunt opened her mouth to retort but quickly shut it. Nobody said anything else and honestly Remus didn't want them to. All this information was too much for him to handle, his whole world was crumbling into pieces and he couldn't stop it. He was a werewolf, a beast! Why did this have to happen to him? What had he done to deserve this? Tears must have been coming down his face because his mother handed him a handkerchief. He took it, wiped his eyes and just stared at the ceiling, knowing everyone was looking avidly at him. He wished they would look away and leave him alone. Just as he was about to tell them that the door burst open again and a new Healer strode in. He seemed to be distraught at the moment. His coat was wrinkled and his glasses had fallen off his face and were clinging to his collar.

"Madman Wotcher is," he muttered, "now what can I help you with?" he added turning to the Lupins.

"Well you know about our son's... condition right?" said Mrs. Lupin, "What are we going to do about it?"

"Yes I do and there are some necessary precautions that you should take," the Healer replied, straightening his coat and rearranging his glasses, "One: always keep track of the full moons. Two: I think you should maybe, I know this sounds cruel but its for his safety as well as everyone else's, lock him in his room when he transforms."

"But isn't there a cure?"

"No our kind has not yet found a cure for this, I'm afraid there isn't one and until there is, you son will be a werewolf. Now I think it is best for him to stay the night. Good day folks," and with that he was gone. After an hour or so of nothing but plain silence, except from the other patients in the room, Remus' parents, uncle, aunt and cousin left him to be by himself. Remus wondered whether all those muggles there remembered any of his first transformation and if they did, what would they think of him? He didn't know, and quite honestly didn't want to because he knew they would never accept him anymore, he knew he would live as an outcast for the rest of his life.


	3. The Best Gift

Chapter Three  
The Best Gift  
3 years later

Ten (soon to be eleven) year old Remus Lupin was sitting on the front porch at his house watching a few kids playing a round of Dominos, a muggle game that Remus found quite interesting. He thought about going over to ask if he could play but he knew the answer he would get "no get away from us you werewolf!" or "go and chew on your bone!" He was also extremely unhappy because his aunt and uncle went on a two-week vacation and that only meant one thing, his absolutely unbearable cousin Bertha had to spend the whole time with them. Remus was also feeling a bit ill, his transformation had been the night before and being that he was still young, he would always end up feeling sick the next day. Just as he was deciding whether he should stay outside or head back in he heard the front door open.

"Hey wolfy!" came the voice of his annoying cousin.

"Go away!" Remus yelled.

"Aw is widdle baby Reme feeling sick?"

"Yeah sick from listening to you!"

"Ouch, that hurt. Watch your mouth little cousin."

"Maybe you should watch the calendar a bit more. I'm older than you!"

"By three days, big deal!"

"Look just leave me alone!" Remus stood up and ran forward towards the forest. As he was running the kids playing Dominos started whispering and pointing at him, but he didn't care. Remus did not have a problem with going into the forest anymore. It seemed that all the creatures that dwelled within could sense his werewolf side and let him be. He only went a little in and sat down against a tree trunk. He felt a surge of hatred for his cousin. Ever since he had unwillingly attacked her she was as rude to him as ever. His aunt was no better, when he was left at her house and his uncle wasn't around to tame his wife if Remus did something that she saw wrong, he would be locked in the spare room or she shoved soap down his mouth and made him leave it there for hours on end, or at least until he began chocking. Whenever he left to go home she would warn him that if he told, she would make his life much worse than it already was.

His darling cousin had just snatched away the last bit of happiness he had in him away. It was his birthday the next day and usually it was a very happy occasion. He would get a party, a cake and presents. But this year was different; this was the year when he was supposed to get his Hogwarts letter. His cousin was to be getting one as well and she knew she was getting one, but Remus wasn't so sure. He knew that no school with a headmaster in his right mind would dare let a werewolf into the school. The very thought of him not going to Hogwarts angered him and he picked up a melon size stone and flung it at the tree across from him, causing several of its leaves to fall down.

He had been sitting there for some time when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and saw his mum standing behind him. She had her wand out because she knew she still wasn't safe in the forest, like her son was.

"You have a visitor," she said.

"Who? A person from the Werewolf Control Society?" Remus replied slyly.

"No, be serious. There is someone who would like to see you." Remus lifted himself off the ground and followed his mother back to the house, where the kids were still whispering about him. His mother brought him into the kitchen where an elderly man with a long pointed hat, purple robes, half moon glasses, very long silver hair and beard, was sitting at the table. He didn't know who this man was but from the way he was dressed, he had to be a wizard.

"Sit down Remus," the man said, his eyes twinkling. Remus took the chair farthest away from the man, "its okay, don't be afraid. My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am the new headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Oh, well pleased to meet you sir," said Remus shaking Dumbledore's hand.

"I understand that you are worried about whether or not you will be able to attend school?"

"Yes sir,"

"Well I certainly don't see why you can't! I have made some plans for you, so you won't endanger any of the students. The school Herbology teacher managed to acquire a Whomping Willow..."

"I heard of those! Don't they hit people when they get too close?"

"Yes they do. We planted one over a passageway that leads to a building in the village Hogsmeade. You are to be escorted by Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, every full moon to the Whomping Willow. She will prod a knot on the willow and it will freeze, you can go down the passage way and spend the night in the building, is that all right with you?"

"I would get to go to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore nodded, "of course its okay!" Dumbledore nodded and handed Remus his Hogwarts letter, bowed to Mrs. Lupin and showed himself out. Remus tore open the letter and read it excitedly. When he finished he and his mother traveled by Floo Powder to Diagon Alley where he purchased all of his school items. His wand was thirteen inches, ebony, with a single Phoenix feather core. His mum bought him for his birthday a snowy white owl, which he named Luther.

His birthday arrived on August 31st the day before he left for Hogwarts. Unfortunately for Remus, his aunt and uncle had still not returned and he had to suffer with his cousin. She was strutting about the house in her Hogwarts robes, while Remus just wore his old brown ones that were getting a bit too small for him. He got some decent gifts. His mum and dad gave him new navy blue robes and a book all about the Dark Arts, his aunt and uncle sent him a model Quidditch field that performed some of the greatest world cup games, his only disappointing gift was from Bertha, she gave him a torn piece of parchment with a drawing of a werewolf on it and had a collar. The nametag on the collar read "Remus Lupin." She almost laughed herself silly when he looked at it, and laughed even more when he threw it in the fire and his parents scolded him.

He went to bed early that night, being so full from dinner and nervous about the next day. He soon fell asleep and dreamt some horrible nightmares. First he dreamt that as he was boarding the Hogwarts Express it suddenly turned to nighttime, with a full moon and he transformed into a werewolf and attacked everyone on the platform. He had some others, consisting of basically the same plot, but didn't remember any.


	4. The Sorting Ceremony

Chapter Four  
The Sorting Ceremony

He awoke the next morning at ten o' clock so he had to rush to get dressed grabbed his trunk ran to the bathroom, brushed his hair and teeth and ran down to the kitchen where his parents and Bertha were already waiting for him.

"Nice to keep us waiting," snarled Bertha.

"Shut up," Remus muttered.

"Give it a rest you two!" his Father ordered. They immediately fell silent. As they were heading outside to the car Bertha muttered to Remus

"Boy I'm going to have loads of fun telling people what you are!"

"You wouldn't!" Remus begged.

"Just you wait, my friends ("If you have any" Remus whispered) are going to tell everyone!" They loaded up the small car they owned and set off for Kings Cross Train Station. When they arrived it was nearly eleven o' clock and the train would be leaving at any minute. They had to run to Platform 9 ¾ gave quick goodbyes and dashed through the barrier wall. When they emerged from the barrier they saw the Hogwarts Express, standing proudly in the sunlight emitting clouds of steam in the air. They gave their luggage to the man at the back of the train and went to find compartments. To Remus's luck Bertha found one with a group of snotty looking girls so she didn't have to sit with him. He was nearing the back of the train when he saw a compartment with only two other occupants. One has neat black hair that fell right down to his eyes, giving him a very handsome look and he had blue eyes. The other had messy black hair that stuck up in the back and had hazel eyes. They were talking quietly among themselves and laughing hysterically at times.

"Excuse me can I sit here?" Remus asked, but they didn't seem to hear him, he spoke a little louder, "can I sit here!" Again they didn't answer so he just took a seat opposite of them and pulled out the book he had gotten for his birthday and began reading. It was about five minutes before the two boys stopped laughing and noticed Remus.

"Oh!" said the boy with the messy hair, "were you sitting here when we got here?"

"No," Remus answered simply, not bothering to look up at them, "I asked if I could sit here, but you didn't hear me."

"Ok," said the boy with the tidy hair, "you can sit here then!"

"Thanks," Remus answered.

"By the way," said the one with the messy hair, "I'm James Potter."

"Yep! And I'm Sirius Black."

"I'm Remus Lupin." James and Sirius continued their discussion and Remus continued reading. He liked the book up until the part about werewolves and how they described them as filthy beasts that exist only to cause devastation. His eyes widened and he snapped the book shut.

"What's wrong?" asked James, "book's a bit too scary?"

"No," Remus answered quickly, "I just don't feel like reading anymore."

"Well anyways," said Sirius, "I read something really interesting in the _Daily Prophet_ a while back."

"What was it?" asked James.

"A boy who was at a muggle funeral (Remus held his breath, this sounded very familiar) transformed into a werewolf. He started attacking everyone! Too bad they didn't mention his name."

"Well maybe they did it for good reason," Remus said defensively. James and Sirius looked at him strangely and then continued talking. Remus tried listening to their conversation and heard they were devising ways to pull pranks. Remus hid himself behind his book again, only pretending to read, and continued listening until they pulled up at Hogsmeade Station.

They jumped off the last step as they were exiting the train and when Remus had tried he accidentally fell right onto someone. The boy he had fallen onto looked about Remus's age, he had long greasy black hair, a hooked nose and a nasty look about him. He stumbled forward when Remus accidentally knocked him over; when he straightened up he whipped out his wand and glared at him.

"Watch where you're going!" he snarled.

"Sorry," Remus answered sheepishly.

"You'd better be!" Sirius and James heard what was going on and marched over with their wands out.

"Leave him alone!" James demanded.

"Why should I listen to you?" the grease boy demanded.

"Because if you don't listen to either one of us," Sirius warned, "we'll do something so horrible to you, you won't be able to survive!"

"Like what?"

"_Wash your hair_!" With that James, Sirius and Remus ran over to the boats and jumped in before the boy could catch them. They were all laughing hysterically except for Remus, he was laughing but felt a little intimidated by the greasy boy. When they settled themselves in the boat they noticed another boy sitting there. He resembled a mouse a bit with his short haircut and rather long nose.

"Hi," the boy squealed.

"Hi," Remus, James and Sirius said at the same time.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew."

"Nice to meet you," said James, "I'm James Potter."

"Sirius Black," Sirius said.

"Remus Lupin," said Remus. They didn't talk afterwards because the boats had begun to sail across the lake and they were all too astonished to speak. They had caught their first sight of Hogwarts. It was a grand castle with many towers, made of stone bricks and the outside was lined with flaming torches. When they finally docked on land the giant that had been leading them to the castle, Hagrid left them at the Entrance Hall. They were in the custody of Professor McGonagall, the school Transfiguration teacher. She had brown hair drawn back into a tight bun, she wore rectangle spectacles, emerald green robes and a green witches hat with a feather sticking out. She explained to them that they would be sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Ravenclaw and that they would earn house points for their achievements and lose points for their faults and rule breaking. The house with the most points would be awarded the House Cup. She left to go inform all the students that she was going to bring in the first years.

"So," said James trying to make conversation, "you a pureblood, half blood, muggleborn? Remus?"

"What-"Remus said, not knowing he was being talked to, "what? Oh yeah... um... yeah pureblood."

"Ah I see, what about you Peter?"

"Half blood" Peter answered shakily.

"Anything wrong?" said Sirius in a mocked concerned voice, "did someone just drop a bat down your pants or something?" They started laughing until they saw the greasy boy approach them again. They all groaned and turned to face him.

"Yes grease boy how can we help you?" sneered James.

"I was wondering," said the boy, "would any of you like to join me tomorrow at the Quidditch Pitch? I'm having a little celebration for select first years." James, Sirius, Remus and Peter looked at each other and before Remus could answer James said

"Remus will!" pointing a finger at Remus.

"What- I- never said that!" Remus argued but apparently the boy didn't notice.

"Perfect!" he said clapping his hands together, "be there once classes are over. By the way my name is Severus Snape, I'll be seeing you tomorrow." With that he stalked away to another side of the staircase. Remus turned on Sirius and James.

"Why'd you volunteer me?" he asked.

"Well you don't want him to think you're chicken do you?" James argued.

"I'm not for your information! I've done my share of dangerous things, thank you very much!"

"Like what?" Luckily Remus was cut short of answering by the return of Professor Mcgonagal. She gestured for them to follow her and she led them into the Great Hall. Inside were four long tables and at the front of the room was one long table seating all the staff. The ceiling was pitch black with no clouds or the moon, Remus knew what the deal was with the ceiling, and it was bewitched to look like the sky. All the first years lined up in front of an old three-legged stool with a patched and frayed hat perched upon it.

"Now when I call your names," said Professor Mcgonagal, taking out a long scroll of parchment and unfurling it, "you will sit upon the stool and the Sorting Hat will sort you into your house. Abbot, Millicent!" A rather short girl with long blonde hair sat on the stool and listening as the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" She jumped off the seat and ran over to the house table cheering the loudest.

Professor Mcgonagal called several more names before she shouted

"Black, Bellatrix!" A girl with the same hair, eyes and basic facial structure as Sirius walked up to the Sorting Hat and it considered where to place her.

"Is that a relative of yours?" Remus asked Sirius while looking at the girl.

"Yeah my nasty good for nothing cousin," he answered menacingly. The brim of the hat tore open and shouted "SLYTHERIN!" and she walked happily over to the Slytherin table, Sirius cursing under his breath.

"Black, Sirius!" Professor Mcgonagal called. Sirius walked nervously up to the hat and listened as it talked to him, "hmm... whole family in Slytherin eh? Perhaps you would like to join them?"

"No please don't put me there!" Sirius pleaded.

"Okay if you don't want to. GRYFFINDOR!!!" Sirius jumped up and ran to the Gryffindor table. Professor Mcgonagal called out more names such as, Michael Carter (Ravenclaw), Thora Chang (Ravenclaw) Michelle Demise (Slytherin).

"Evans, Lily!" A girl with auburn hair, and startling green eyes walked nervously up to the Sorting Hat. James could do nothing but gape at her, thinking if he could only get her attention. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Remus was snapping his finger in front of James' face.

"Potter," Remus whispered, "earth to James Potter!"

"Huh? What?" James replied blankly.

"She just got sorted in Gryffindor if you're wondering" Remus answered exasperatedly.

"Oh man did you see her? She's beautiful!" More people continued to be sorted. Alice Gordon became a Gryffindor along with Frank Longbottom, Bertha had become a Slytherin and soon enough

"Lupin, Remus!" Remus walked trembling to the stool but James and Sirius gave him encouraging thumbs up that made him feel a bit better. He sat on the stool looking at all the students that were staring back at him. He wasn't even aware of what they hat was saying. "Him plenty of courage I see in you" the hat muttered, "a brilliant mind, I say you should be in... GRYFFINDOR!" Remus grinned and dashed over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Sirius, who shook his hand.

A couple of names later Professor Mcgonagal shouted "Peter Pettigrew" and Peter jumped up and scurried over to the Hat and it took nearly ten minutes before it muttered, "I guess, yawn, Gryffindor." The Gryffindor table broke into unenthusiastic applauses except for Sirius and Remus who tried to make Peter feel good by applauding loudly. Soon after Peter had taken a seat next to Remus Professor Mcgonagal called

"Potter, James!" James walked confidently up to the Sorting Hat and sat on the seat, "Finally" said the Sorting Hat perking up, "someone easy to place! GRYFFINDOR!" James ran over and sat down on the other side of Sirius. A few more names were called; the boy named Severus was sorted into Slytherin. When the sorting had concluded Professor Mcgonagal rolled up the parchment, picked up the stool and stalked away. The burst into chatter again until Dumbledore tapped the side of his glass with his spoon silence fell once again.

"Let the feast begin!" All the golden platters filled with every single food imaginable. Remus, so hungry from the ride, began loading up his plate quickly. As he was eating his mashed potatoes he glanced over at the Slytherin table. Bertha was sitting with the girls she had been sitting with on the train, she was whispering to them and then pointing to Remus. The girls looked at Remus and then looked at her and pointed back towards Remus. Remus rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

"What are those girls doing?" James asked Remus.

"They're probably new friends of my cousin," Remus answered simply.

"Eww she's your cousin!" Sirius exclaimed, looking at Bertha disgustedly.

"Unfortunately."

"How'd you ever get so unlucky?"

"Don't ask me, ask my pain in the neck aunt for having her." As they were eating James pulled a book out from next to him. Remus looked at it and saw it was his.

"By the way, Remus," he said, handing him the book, "you forgot this on the train." Remus snatched it back, "you were reading about werewolves?"

"Yes," Remus answered nervously.

"Find them interesting?"

"In a way." As the puddings appeared on the table Remus began thinking about the promise James and Sirius made for him. He had no idea what Snape was going to do to him and personally, he didn't want to know. By the looks of Snape, he was probably devising some incredibly humiliating thing, and if his cousin uttered a word to Snape about Remus being a werewolf, Snape would never let Remus forget it.

"So as I was saying," Sirius was saying to James and Peter, "if the Snape kid tries to pull anything funny, we catch him off guard and pull the old Dungbomb in the morning pumpkin juice gag, sound good?" James and Peter laughed happily, but James suddenly chocked on his last laughs. Sirius was patting him on the back, thinking he had chocked on food, but it wasn't that. Lily Evans had just walked over and sat down next to James.

"Hullo, Miss. Evans," said James in a manly voice.

"Is something wrong with your throat?" Lily asked innocently.

"What-oh no!" James answered, blushing slightly, "just saying hullo to the lovely lady!" Lily started looking up and down the table with a confused look on her face

"Where?" she said, still craning her head to look.

"The one sitting right next me!"

"That's Sirius." Peter, Sirius and Remus started to laugh hysterically, but James just turned darker red and continued to try and charm Lily.

"On the other side!"

"Oh me?" Lily said, looking flattered, "that's very sweet of you. Now I just came over here to get the pumpkin juice, I'll be heading back to my seat." She grabbed the jug and walked back over to her seat, James drooling as she left. Sirius was sniggering at James and once again snapping his fingers in front of James' completely blank face.

"Gee, she's wonderful!" James said breathlessly.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sirius agreed spooning his pudding around his plate, "Anything wrong Remus?" Remus was still feeling ill and his face was pale. He was staring fixedly at the ceiling and didn't hear Sirius,

"Remus?" Sirius continued, "REMUS!"

"What?" Remus answered, breaking out of his trance, "What'd you say?"

"I asked if anything was wrong."

"Oh, no I'm f-f-fine," he answered breaking into a yawn, "just tired." Sirius nodded and turned back to James and they started discussing their first day of classes' pranks. Soon enough Dumbledore stood up and gave them his announcements and they left to go to bed. When they arrived at the Gryffindor boys' dormitory they saw all their belongings had been brought up. Everyone so tired to say anything else just climbed into bed and were asleep within minutes.


	5. The Meeting with Snape

Chapter Five  
The Meeting With Snape

The next day at breakfast Remus, Sirius, James and Peter were all sitting at the Gryffindor table. James and Sirius had mischievous grins on their faces as they watched all the Slytherins file into the hall and take a seat at their house table. When the last Slytherin sat down the benches started rising into the air. Remus and Peter watched this strange event, the Slytherins started screaming for it to get down but the more they screamed the higher the bench went and it started twirling in the air like a top. James and Sirius burst out laughing along with the rest of the hall. Finally the bench set itself back on the floor and the Slytherins were cursing under their breath.

"What was that?" Remus asked, holding back his laughs.

"Oh the first prank we played" Sirius answered, "went pretty well don't you think James?"

"Yep!" James answered proudly. Once again Lily Evans came walking over, but this time it was not a smile on her face, but the nastiest scowl anyone had ever seen.

"It was you that did that!" she asked horrified.

"Yep, you like it?" James answered stupidly.

"How dare you! You could've killed them all!"

"Oh come on Evans they're Slytherins, its no loss." Lily just glared at him and stalked away back to the other side of the table. Professor McGonagall handed out their schedules for the day and they had a pretty good lineup. They got the boring subjects over with first, such as History of Magic and Potions were first and second period, then they had Charms, Transfiguration, Lunch and finally Defense Against the Dark Arts. They gathered up their books and headed to the second floor for History of magic.

History of Magic was the dullest subject the entire day. Professor Binns, their only ghost teacher, gave them long, drawling notes that put the class to sleep within minutes. Sirius and James just laid their heads on the table and were out like lights, Peter was doodling on his piece of parchment and Remus was the only one paying attention and taking notes. Potions was boring as well, Professor Eufore gave them nothing but notes to copy and worst of all they had it with the Slytherins. To Remus's complete disgust he had been paired to work with his cousin.

The rest of the day was fun, Professor McGonagall let them transfigure needles to pieces of hay and in Charms they learned the levitation charm _Wingardium Leviosa_. When classes ended Remus and his friends hung around the front door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. They were waiting to see the Slytherin first years pass by so they knew when Remus had to go. They saw the Slytherin first years pass by coming out of Charms class and Sirius and James waved bye to Remus, who reluctantly followed them. Snape noticed him and turned around happily.

"Hullo Lupin," he said, sneering.

"Hullo," Remus answered dully.

"I've changed the location for the meeting, it's going to be by the lake, follow me." Snape lead the way grinning manically as Remus trotted behind him. They left the Entrance Hall and ran down to the lake. Remus heard Snape say that it was for 'select first years' but where were the others? Snape brought Remus right next to the lake

"Um... Severus," Remus said, looking around, "Aren't there s'pposed to be other people?"

"Nope, just you," Snape answered simply, "Now stand still right there." Snape muttered an incantation and ropes flew up around Remus, holding him to the spot. Snape grinned evilly.

"I always wanted to know if dogs could really float," Snape said sinisterly, "now this will all be over in a minute." Snape walked over and pushed Remus into the lake. Snape ran away laughing hysterically, while Remus was trying to break free of his bonds and screaming for help.

Unfortunately no one was out on the grounds and not one person in the school seemed to be near a window. Remus then went underwater but then went floating up again. Fuming, Remus used all his strength to rip the ropes apart and he swam to shore.

"I'm going to kill that kid!" Remus shouted. He threw the ropes into the lakes and stomped off to the castle. He didn't care that he was trailing water all the way up to the seventh floor and when he got to the common room it was completely empty. He sat down in front of the fire attempting to dry off his robes. A few minutes later the portrait hole swung open and Sirius and James came walking in.

"Snape was probably laughing because he looked in the mirror," Sirius said, James laughed.

"Or maybe he-"James started but Remus cut him off

"Or maybe he was laughing because he tried to drown me in the lake!" Sirius and James stopped laughing and looked at Remus stunned. They walked over and sat on the chairs behind him. Remus didn't bother looking at them.

"What'd he do?" James asked, unusually serious.

"He tried me up and pushed me in the lake!" Remus yelled, "Then he ran away laughing hysterically and I thought 'hmm... maybe my friends would come and help me when they realised I never showed up after about twenty minutes?' But no they're too busy contemplating what Snape might've been laughing about! I'm going to bed!" Sirius and James watched Remus march up to the boys' dormitory, his robes dripping puddles of water along the way.

"Very emotional kid, eh?" James said jokingly.

"Too true," Sirius agreed, "also didn't look at the clock, its only four o' clock. Lets go upstairs." Sirius and James jumped up off their seats and ran up the spiral staircase towards the boys' dormitory. When they walked in they saw Remus had changed out of his went robes and put on clean ones. He was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. He didn't notice when James and Sirius had walked in and sat down on either side of him. When they sat down he quickly stood up and crossed over to the window.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Nothing," Remus lied.

"Oh yeah right," said Sirius sarcastically, "two minutes ago you were shouting at us and now you say its nothing!"

"I told you, its nothing!"

"Okay Remus, fine!" James said standing up, Sirius doing the same, "you don't want to talk fine! But next time you need help from us, don't be expecting it!" Remus turned and watched the two boys stomp out of the room. Remus sat again on his bed and thought that if only they knew what he was they'd know what was troubling him. Obviously he couldn't jeopardize their friendship because now it seemed like they didn't have one. He sighed, got up and headed down to dinner.

Dinner was uneventful except for the fact the Snape had drank Dung Bombs. He spat them out and they hit the girl sitting across from him and the hall burst out laughing while James and Sirius gave each other high fives. Remus would've laughed because Snape got what he deserved, but Remus wasn't feeling up to it. James and Sirius had started a conversation with Peter and were obviously keen to keep Remus out of it. He sighed, picked up his books and walked out of the hall.


	6. The Full Moon

Chapter Six  
The Full Moon

The first month of school had gone by rather quickly and before Remus knew it he was marking off the day before the full moon. This was the first time he would transform at Hogwarts. He was quite nervous, how was he going to manage this? James, Sirius and Peter were friends with him again after they found Remus stuffed into the vanishing cabinet and turning up in the broom shed. Remus turned around and looked in the mirror, his face was pale and he felt exceptionally weak.

"I'm not going to classes today," Remus told his friends.

"Why not?" asked Peter, as he was making his bed.

"Um... well... you see it's my... um... mum!" Remus lied, "she's not feeling well so I have to go see her!"

"Oh," said James, "but today we were going to put a Bogart in Snape's desk in Potions!"

"You'll have to do it without me, I have to go. See you tomorrow." He Walked out of the room and headed up to the Hospital Wing where he found Madam Pomfrey waiting for him.

"Good morning," she said pleasantly.

"Good morning," Remus answered weakly.

"So you will wait here, until tonight when I will bring you to the Whomping Willow and you can- err- transform." Remus found that Madam Pomfrey had conjured up a chair and he sat down in it. He knew his transformation would be painful but after doing it for three years, he had gotten quite used to it. Sometimes he didn't even mind the pain. He then remembered that if James, Sirius or Peter came into the hospital wing or passed by, they would start asking why he was there and Remus did not have an excuse for that one.

Back during Charms Class, James Peter, and Sirius were sitting in the very back working on the _Alohamora_ Charm. They had been given little locked boxes that they had been instructed to open. Peter then stupidly said, "but we don't have a key," causing the whole class to burst out laughing and him turning redder than a tomato.

"Do you think Remus was serious when he said he had to go home?" James asked concernedly.

"Well he was never one to lie," Sirius answered, while successfully opening the bow and earning five points for Gryffindor.

"Well it was just _he_ was the one that looked kind of sick."

"He always looks like that!"

"Well today he looked worse than normal."

"Look if it's that important to you, we'll visit the hospital wing after classes and ask Madam Pomfrey if she's seen him." James nodded and they continued with their work. Charms was the last class of the day, so after Professor Flitwick finished handing out house points for the students that completed their task successfully, they headed to the hospital wing. They passed Severus Snape on the way and he smiled maliciously at them.

"You don't think Snape did anything do you?" Sirius asked.

"Nah, not after the Bogart he found," James answered. They continued up to the hospital wing and knocked on the door. Remus just happened to be sitting beside the window on the door and looked up. He saw Sirius, James and Peter looking in the window and saw madam Pomfrey bustling over. Remus then ducked under one of the beds and whispered to Madam Pomfrey to tell them that she hadn't seen him all day. Madam Pomfrey nodded and opened the door.

"Hullo boys," she said kindly, "how can I help you?"

"Did you see Remus Lupin at all today," James asked.

"Well no, he went home for the day, his poor mother is sick."

"Okay we were just checking, come on guys," and with that they were gone. Remus crawled out from under the bed and sighed in relief. Madam Pomfrey offered to bring him some dinner from the Great Hall but he refused, he was never hungry before a full moon. The clock above Remus struck six o' clock and the sky was growing dark. Madam Pomfrey rushed over grabbed Remus's hand and dragged him out of the hospital wing, down to the grounds. When they were out on the grounds, they didn't notice James, Sirius and Peter were talking to Hagrid not far from the Whomping Willow. They looked over and saw Madam Pomfrey dragging Remus to the Whomping Willow they didn't recognise Remus though.

"What is Madam Pomfrey doing?" Peter wondered aloud.

"Who knows," James answered and they turned back to Hagrid. Madam Pomfrey grabbed a particularly large stick and prodded a tiny knot under the Willow and it froze completely. She showed Remus the entrance to the passageway under the tree and he jumped in. Madam Pomfrey ran hurriedly away, as she did not want to witness this. Remus peered through the light coming from the tiny entrance and searched the sky for the moon. When he spotted it, he felt a surging pain hit him. He felt his whole body changing to his werewolf form. His nose enlarged, as well as his ears, his arms turned into legs and his feet and hands became paws and soon enough he was a werewolf. He ran around the passageway for a while and then he felt the urge to bite something, but he had nothing, so as a substitute hit bit himself and howled in pain.

"Hagrid," said Sirius, once he heard the howl, "what was that?"

"Oh probably some wolves in the forest," Hagrid answered simply.

The next morning James, Sirius and Peter woke up to find Remus sleeping in his bed, completely unaware that his alarm had went off. Sirius seized the opportunity to try and wake him up. He walked over and started shaking Remus uncontrollably until Remus muttered,

"Leave me alone, I want to sleep," James and Peter sniggered and joined Sirius in shaking Remus awake, but they ended up pushing Remus off his bed since Peter tripped on one of James's socks.

"Ouch!" Remus yelled, he sat up rubbing his head and looked at them, "what are you doing?"

"Trying to wake you up," Sirius answered, "you don't want to miss class today, do you?"

"As a matter of fact I do want to miss class." James and Sirius gasped dramatically.

"Oh my," James gasped, "Remus John Lupin doesn't want to go to class! Pinch me I'm dreaming!" Peter then pinched James on the arm and he yelped in pain, "nope I'm not dreaming. Come on lets go down to the Great Hall." Remus watched his three friends go down to the Great Hall, and making sure they were not going to come back, went back to sleep.

Remus slept nearly the whole day, or at least until classes were over. He was having a nightmare that consisted of Remus being back in the forest on the day the werewolf had bitten him. Only this time it was a bit different, he was the werewolf and he was chasing down James, Sirius and Peter. He was chasing them swiftly through the forest and had them cornered next to a cliff. Remus opened his jaw and was ready to strike James first. Just as he was ready to sink his fangs into James's arm he was being shaken awake.

"Remus!" came a voice, sounding very far away.

"No, I don't want to," Remus muttered. "Stop!"

"Remus wake up!"

"No leave them alone!"

"I'm going to get Professor Mcgonagal," came a different frightened voice and he heard footsteps scurry out of the room. He was completely unaware of being shaken and all he saw was his werewolf form bite into James and James shrieking in pain. The real Remus wanted to scream out, but the werewolf Remus just turned on Sirius now. His werewolf form charged to Sirius, once again ready to strike.

"Lupin," came a female voice, "wake up! You're having a nightmare! Oh well, I'll have to resort to this." The voice, that belonged to Professor Mcgonagal raised a hand and smacked it across Remus's face. His eyes snapped open and he immediately said

"Sirius you could have warned me!"

"Sorry Mr. Lupin that was me," said Professor Mcgonagal, apologetically, "but you wouldn't wake up. Is there anything wrong?"

"No- professor- its just- I don't know," Remus answered, his whole body was shaking and he was drenched in sweat.

"I think you should come with me. Put on some clean robes and come down to the common room." Professor Mcgonagal left the room and Sirius, James and Peter followed. Remus sighed and threw on some new robes from his trunk, but he noticed some sharp cuts all over his arms... _stupid werewolf_. He shoved his shoes on and walked down to the common room. She was sitting in front of the fire.

"Sit down Remus," she said kindly. Remus took a seat on the seat furthest away from her, an old habit of his when he was nervous. "Tell me what's bothering you?"

"Its nothing Professor," Remus lied.

"Don't lie to me. Your friends told me you were panicking in your sleep. What is bothering you?"

"I'm- well- I'm worried," Remus answered.

"What would you be worried about?"

"I don't know, I just think that if someone like James, Sirius and Peter find out about my being a werewolf they wont be my friends anymore and then life will be as worse as it was before I came here. If they ever come across me when I'm in transformation I could hurt them."

"Don't be silly, we've taken all the necessary precautions, you can't hurt anyone!"

"I know, but I can't help thinking it." Remus stood up and went back up to the empty dormitory. He snapped the latches open and took out his calendar. Only one month until I have to do this again, he thought putting a giant X over that day. He tossed it back in his trunk and went down to dinner. When he walked into the Great Hall, he saw something he would never forget. He saw Snape standing directly in front of him, wearing a pink polka dotted dressed and had makeup on his face. Remus tried desperately not to burst out laughing in his face, but he could hardly suppress a smile.

"You know, Severus," Remus said casually, "I reckon pink isn't your colour." Snape did not even reply he just glared at Remus and marched away. The minute he heard Snape's footsteps dashing down the hall he burst out laughing. He sat down next to Peter wiping tears of laughter out of his eyes.

"Well there's a face we haven't seen for a while," Sirius joked, "little Remus Lupin laughing!"

"Yeah well its not every day I get to see the kid who shoved me in the Vanishing Cabinet wearing women's clothes, that was brilliant!"

"Well all in a days work, I suppose," James said modestly shoving his wand back in his robes pocket. The Great Hall doors opened again and James's mouth dropped open, it was Lily. She walked over and took the seat opposite James. She was not smiling as he was. She was glaring menacingly into his bright eyes.

"Which one of you did that to Severus Snape?" she asked maliciously "Hmm... Pettigrew? Black? Nah, not you Lupin?" James mouth dropped open, "well Potter, he wasn't here the whole day, he couldn't have plotted that! So it leaves us with one more suspect, James Potter!"

"Sirius and Peter helped too!" James squealed, Sirius then knocked him on the back of the head and muttered, "snitch."

"Well I'm sure Professor McGonagall will love hearing all about this, excuse me!" Lily hurried out of the hall with James screaming for her to come back. Remus and Sirius just watched and it seemed about ten minutes before he came back looking thoroughly defeated. He was hanging his head low and frowning; he plopped down on his seat on the right side of Sirius.

"What happened?" Sirius asked interestedly.

"We've got detention," James muttered, "you, me and Peter. After the Quidditch match tomorrow we have to report to the Transfiguration room and Mcgonagal will deal with us from there!"

"Well good luck," said Remus, with a tiny smile. That night was a restless one. No one in the dormitory could get to sleep because of James's endless pouting and Sirius muttering for him to shut up. Since no one could sleep Remus took out his Charms book, lit his wand to give him light, and began reading, Peter had taken a bow of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans out and was munching on them every now and then emitting a disgusted noise and gagging on one of them. Frank Longbottom was just sitting on his bed, completely enjoying watching James and Sirius argue. The arguing got so annoying that Remus stood up grabbed the roll of spellotape on his nightstand and walked casually over to his bickering friends.

"If you two don't shut up," he whispered threateningly, "I'm going to tape your mouth shut!" Sirius and James immediately shut up and went to bed. Remus walked back over whispered for his wand to burn out, closed his book and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning the boys didn't wake up until nearly twelve o' clock which gave James an hour to prepare for the match. He threw on his scarlet Quidditch robes while to rest put on their regular class robes. When they were finished getting dressed James was looking at himself in the mirror and asking very stupid questions.

"How do I look?" he asked Sirius, "good enough to impress the ladies?"

"Sorry to point out the obvious," Sirius said, while doing up his shoelace, "but I'm not a lady so I wouldn't know." Remus and Peter sniggered as James's face fell. They finished getting ready for the day and scrambled down to the Entrance Hall where they waved James off and Remus, Sirius and Peter headed to the Quidditch Pitch. Sirius Remus and Peter got front seats in the Gryffindor section of the stadium and saw that some of the seventh years had constructed a banner that bellowed "GO, GO, GRYFFINDOR!!" Then whenever the Slytherins would score, as the proud seventh year Max Philips told them, it would blow a raspberry at the chaser whom had scored. Remus and Sirius peered over the stands looking for James. They saw him standing with his fellow Chasers, Alexandra Read and Brandon Danielson. He was smiling broadly and looked up at the sky catching Sirius' eye and waved.

"So," said Remus, "how much you want to bet Gryffindor scores first?"

"I'd bet my whole fortune that Gryffindor scores first," Sirius answered.

"Not that I would really bet you! Hey look its Snape!" Remus was pointing across the stadium where a sea of green and silver. Amongst the sea they saw Snape cheering his house team as he saw them walk out onto the field. While the Slytherin's were all cheering their team their cheering was drowned out by a loud and long set of "BOOS!" coming from every other house.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch Game of the season everyone!" said the newly stated commentator Frank Longbottom, "we've got a great match for you today. Today's competitors Gryffindor verses Slytherin! The teams have just mounted their brooms, followed closely by the referee Madam Hooch, she has released the balls and the game is on!" All six Chasers dived forward to get the Quaffle and James emerged carrying it safely under his arm and sped towards the Slytherin goalpost. He dodged two bludgers and every Slytherin chaser and aimed the quaffle and threw it directly into the hoops.

James punched his fist in the air as he listened to the crowd cheer him on. "10 – zilch Gryffindor! Okay now we have Alexandra Read of Gryffindor with the quaffle! Ouch- quaffle intercepted by Maximillion Snowbanks of Slytherin. Snowbanks is heading towards the Gryffindor goalpost he aims- shoots- but doesn't score!" Alexandra Read of Gryffindor had the quaffle and was speeding towards the Slytherin side of the stadium when it was knocked out of her hand by a bludger. She dropped the quaffle but Brandon Danielson of Gryffindor caught it. Brandon sped towards the opposing teams goal and scored!

"That makes it – what's the score?" Frank Longbottom joked, "oh yes! 50 – notta Gryffindor! Well apparently there is n o sign of the Golden Snitch anywhere, both seekers are getting pretty bored yawn I know I am. Anyway, Slytherin in control of the quaffle, they shoot – darn! 50- 10, oh well Gryffindor is still kicking their butts! Sorry Professor it's an expression." As the Slytherin chaser was doing a lap of honour around the stadium, the Gryffindor banner started blowing countless raspberries. The seeker of Gryffindor, George Finnigan (no relation to Seamus) then spotted the snitch and urged his broom forward to catch it. Dodging players, bludgers, and quaffles he found it hovering right below the Slytherin seeker's stationary foot. He picked up more speed and snatched the snitch before anyone knew what had happened.

"Gryffindor catches the snitch! The game is over! The final score 200 – 10 Gryffindor wins!" The whole stadium (except for the Slytherins of course) was on their feet and cheering chants of "GO, GO GRYFFINDOR!" It was a truly spectacular match. It was dinnertime the next Sirius, Remus and Peter saw James. He was walking into the Great Hall, apparently just coming out of the changing room since he was fixing his tie and straightening his shirt. He plopped down on the empty seat next to Remus, who was busy cutting up his dinner.

"Hey guys," he said exasperatedly. "Great game wasn't it?"

"Yeah," said Remus distractedly, trying to cut a particularly stubborn piece of meat.

A few minutes later Snape waltzed over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hullo, Potter" he said coldly.

"Hey, it's my main man Hooknose!" James joked, "What's up? Did you find a shrinking charm for that nose of yours?"

"Very funny Potter, you're a real comedian."

"Tell me something I don't know!"

"Just so you know, would any of you like to join me tonight in the dungeons?" James and Sirius looked at Remus, who jumped out of his seat quickly before anyone could volunteer him and ran out of the hall.

"I think that means Remus says no," Sirius answered, "and anyways we all have detention. So, so long don't call us and we won't bother calling you!" Snape snarled and crossed back over to his table.


	7. Revenge is Sweet

Chapter Seven  
Revenge Is Sweet

Meanwhile, Remus was only a few feet away from the Great Hall when he heard the only too familiar voice of his cousin. She was just around a corner talking with a group of Slytherin girls. They were whispering swiftly and laughing hysterically, Remus could only guess about whom.

"Anyway," his cousin, Bertha whispered, "Remus has a very bad allergic reaction to silver, why don't we slip it in his morning pumpkin juice!"

"Brilliant idea," said a girl with a face like a pig.

"Thank you Britannia, trust me Remus won't know what hit him." Remus decided to make him noticed, since he would have to walk past them anyway and casually strode by. The girls looked at him nervously and he cracked a smile and waved merrily. Then when they turned back to his huddle he dashed up the stairs to the Transfiguration classroom, where Professor McGonagall was sitting. She looked up when she saw him walk in and out of breath.

"What is it Mr. Lupin?" Professor McGonagall asked while marking a paper, "if it's about your homework, you can already know you did perfectly well!"

"No its not that Professor," Remus said, holding his side and gasping for breath.

"What is it then?"

"My-my- my cousin is going to do something really, really bad to me! I just heard her talking!"

"What's she going to do?"

"You know how silver kills werewolves, right? Well she's going to try and feed me some tomorrow!" Professor McGonagall dropped her quill and accidentally knocked over her inkbottle, splattering ink all over to papers, when she heard this. She just looked at the terrified Remus open mouthed. She gestured for Remus to sit down and she got up and left the room. Remus just sat there looking at the classroom and then occasionally looking down at the homework seeing who got what. Ten minutes later Professor McGonagall returned with Professor Dumbledore, Professor Rebori (head of Slytherin) and Bertha trailing behind them. They walked up to Professor McGonagall's desk and Professor McGonagall told Bertha to sit in the extra chair she conjured up next to Remus. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Rebori concocted seats for themselves.

"Tell me Miss Lupin," said Professor McGonagall sternly, "what exactly are you and your friends planning for tomorrow?"

"Nothing," Bertha lied quickly.

"Oh tell me another lie! Your cousin distinctly heard you planning to harm him tomorrow and I think that gives him perfect reason to be suspicious don't you think?"

"No, as a matter of fact I think the werewolf in him might be causing him to hear things. Remus you really should visit Madam Pomfrey. If that's all Professor McGonagall I'll be leaving." Bertha stood up and turned to leave but Professor Dumbledore strode over to the door and blocked it so she could not leave. She tried to go around him but Dumbledore made it so he covered the whole doorway. Bertha groaned and went back to her seat Dumbledore followed smiling pleasantly.

"You do realise," said Dumbledore calmly, "the seriousness of what you were going to do? Poisoning your cousin with silver!"

"He's has it coming to him," Bertha protested. "He's been really mean to me!"

"What are you talking about?" Remus interjected, "I haven't seen you since the day we got here!"

"That's enough Remus," Dumbledore said holding out a hand, "feeding your cousin silver will kill him! Which you probably already know so, I have no choice, but to expel you." Bertha looked stunned, she glanced to the ever so calm Dumbledore, to Professor McGonagall, who was keeping a stern eye on her to Professor Rebori, whom had the same look as McGonagall, to Remus, who looked like Christmas had come early. Bertha glared at him and then turned back to the Headmaster.

"You can't expel me!" she argued, "you just can't!"

"Don't you tell the Headmaster what he can and cannot do!" Professor Rebori yelled. "He has every right to expel you! Of course you should have been expecting that!"

"Miss Lupin tomorrow The Minister of Magic will be reporting here tomorrow to snap your wand in half and you will never be coming back," said Professor Dumbledore sternly, "both of you go back to your common rooms!" Bertha and Remus stood up and walked to the door. As Remus was turning to go to the Gryffindor common room his cousin grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around. She had her wand pointing right between his eyes and was staring menacingly at him. Obviously, Remus thought, expulsion didn't go well with her.

"You think you're going to get away with this?" she said maliciously.

"Well if you're being expelled than obviously I just have," Remus answered slyly.

"Well you're going to be the next one kicked out once I tell everyone what you are!" Remus started to argue but Bertha punched him in the stomach knocking all the air out of him. He grabbed his wand from his pocket and pointed it at his cousin's heart, careful to show no fear which he had none. As Bertha was about to shout an incantation he heard a voice from his right shout _Obliviate_! Bertha fell sideways and was out cold. Remus looked up and saw Sirius, James and Peter running forward, James held his wand in the air; obviously it was him who shouted the spell. It took Remus a minute to remember why they were there but then he remembered that they had detention. Remus's friends walked over and James held out a hand to help Remus up.

"What happened?" James asked as Remus straightened his robes.

"My idiot cousin that's what!" Remus answered irritably. "Moron of a girl she is!"

"She must've really got you mad," said an impressed Sirius, "I've never heard you talk like that before. Oh darn!" Sirius looked at his watch, "detention time fellas! See you later Remus." Sirius turned and walked into Professor McGonagall's classroom with James and Peter following. Remus shrugged and turned to go up to Gryffindor tower. When he arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady and gave the password "Floo Powder," the portrait swung open and revealed the luminous common room. There was only one other occupant in the room, Lily Evans. She was deeply immersed in a book and didn't notice him come in. Not wanting to disturb her he tried to go as quietly as possible up the staircase but she spotted him.

"Hullo Remus," she said quietly, not taking her eyes off the book.

"Oh!" said Remus, pretending to be surprised, "didn't notice you, Lily."

"I'm sure you didn't," she looked up from her book and surveyed pale Remus. "Do you feel alright?"

"Yes! I always look like this!" He gestured at his appearance and grinned sheepishly.

"I don't know how a boy as nice as you hangs out with troublemakers like Black and Potter!"

"They have first names you know, James and Sirius." Remus tried to stifle a yawn, "I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow. 'Night."

"'Night Remus." Lily returned to her book, which Remus saw was about Charms and he left for the boys' dormitory. He switched on the light and fell down on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and thinking to himself that he should be pleased that he got his cousin kicked out of school because she was plotting his death. Quite the contrary he felt really guilty. He didn't want her kicked out, just taught a lesson, now he couldn't live with himself. Remus tried to stay awake longer so he could hear about his friends' detentions but tiredness overwhelmed him and he fell into a deep, uneasy sleep.

* * *

He awoke the next morning to several cheers of excitement. Curious, Remus lifted himself out of bed and staggered over, finding it very hard to walk since his legs were still asleep. He saw Frank, Sirius, James and Peter all looking out the window and down onto the grounds. Remus pushed his way through Peter and Frank and peered out the window. Out on the grounds he saw a squat witch with frizzy gray hair and square glasses hanging on the bridge of her nose. She was holding a wand in her hands and staring at someone who looked oddly familiar. Remus pushed his face closer to the glass, knocking a now disgruntled looking James out of the way. He saw the person the witch was looking at was Bertha.

"Wow!" James exclaimed, "I think the Minister's going to snap her wand!"

"Awesome!" said Sirius grinning evilly. "Wonder what she did?"

"I don't know," Frank said, "but whatever it was, it had to be bad!"

"Maybe she snuck into Filch's office or something and vandalized it," suggested Peter, "Remus she's your cousin, do you know?" Being asked that question startled Remus whom had been deciding whether to stay and watch or to run down to the grounds and stop them.

"What?" he said, "oh-no I don't- I have to go... um... to Flitwick's office... I'll be back later!" He grabbed his cloak threw it over his pyjamas threw some shoes on and dashed out of the room. Down in the common room one of the seventh years had said good morning to him but Remus had barely heard them. As he was nearing the portrait hole he banged his toe on the leg of a wooden table and stopped for a split second to hop up and down grabbing his toe. With pain still searing through his foot he made it to the portrait hole and shoved it open.

"What's your hurry Lupin!" an annoyed Fat Lady yelled at him, but he paid no attention. He ran down the steps, down a long corridor and found himself in the Entrance Hall. He ran down the large staircase and through the enormous double doors and was out on the wet grass on the grounds. He looked around and saw his cousin. Running, and slipping on the grass he made it there just when the Minister was about to snap his cousin's wand.

"Wait!" Remus called. The Minister jumped and turned around and Bertha looked at him curiously, "you can't snap her wand! You just can't!"

"And why not?" the Minister snapped.

"Because I could never live with myself! It would be my fault! Just let her stay in school!"

"We will have to discuss this with the Headmaster... Ah here he is now! Albus a word please!" Professor Dumbledore hurried over and the Minister engaged him in deep conversation. Bertha shuffled over to where her cousin was and Remus just stood looking at Professor Dumbledore and the Minister.

"Remus?" his cousin said quietly.

"Oh you've finally realised I've got a first name?" he said slyly, "not calling me Wolfy or Dog Boy?"

"No!" Bertha yelled. "Why did you stop her? Wouldn't you want her to expel me?"

"I would have thought it was a good idea, but unfortunately I realised that I have a heart, unlike you. I didn't want them to expel you, I just wanted you taught a lesson for all the misery you put me through."

"Oh well. If that's the only reason then I have nothing to say to you."

"Fine! You know what? I hope Dumbledore makes you be expelled its not more then you deserve!" Remus turned around sharply and marched back into the castle. As he was walking through the Entrance Hall he kept muttering things about his cousin such as "jerk," "moron," "good for nothing, filthy stinking..." He went back up to Gryffindor Tower to find an empty common room and the boys' dormitory had cleared out. He changed into his robes and saw the toe he had stubbed was turning purple but he didn't care because he was still angry with his lousy cousin. Fully dressed he went down to breakfast to meet up with his friends.

As he entered the Great Hall he expected to see Snape or the rest of the Slytherins in some kind of humiliating torture but saw no signs of anything. Remus shrugged and took a seat next to James. They were looking thoroughly disgruntled about something.

"What's up?" Remus asked as he began piling sausages on his plate.

"McGonagall said that we can't play a prank until Monday!" Sirius muttered.

"But today's Thursday, its not like you have to wait that long."

"Its long for us!" James exclaimed, "anyway... what were you doing this morning? We saw you go out onto the grounds where your cousin was."

"I tried to stop the Minister from destroying her wand. You'd think my cousin be the least bit grateful? But no... its 'then I have nothing more to say to you!' Sometimes I just wish I could put her through the torture she put me through!" James and Sirius turned to each and grinned manically, each of them wearing a mischievous grin in their eyes. Sirius turned to Remus and saw in his most casual voice.

"Well why don't we?"

"I thought you couldn't play pranks?" Remus asked.

"Well yeah _we_ can't play pranks," James said, holding back his laughter, "but who said _you_ couldn't?"

"Besides," said Peter, "we can help plan them."

"Well..." Remus began considering the consequences. He had never been in on one of their pranks before so he couldn't get in much trouble just a detention and a bit of detention might do him some good. He smiled evilly and turned back to his friends.

"Normally I don't like anything that could hurt someone but..." he saw his cousin sitting at the Slytherin table, "as the old folk say revenge is _sweet_!"


	8. Confession

Chapter Eight  
Confession

So during the course of the day the four boys started plotting their revenge. During Transfiguration once they finished transfiguring a rock into a piece of putty Remus, James, Sirius and Peter started plotting their pranks against Miss. Bertha Lupin. They were trying to find something that scared her beyond her wits so of course they constantly kept asking Remus.

"But what makes her so scared that she comes close to wetting her pants?" James whispered from behind a book he was pretending to read.

"Give me time to think," Remus answered as he and Sirius was playing hangman on a piece of parchment. Remus knew perfectly well that she was scared more than anything of werewolves. Remus knew that was why she wanted to give him silver, she was afraid of him. He sighed and guessed the letter E for his game of hangman and watched as Sirius drew a right arm on the man. All Remus needed was the two legs and he lost the game. He guessed V and W and watched glumly as Sirius completed the picture of the hung man.

"You lose," Sirius, whispered triumphantly, "the word was 'hinkypunks'! Hey is your cousin afraid of them? We could sneak into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and nick one!"

"No, she's not afraid of those. In fact the only thing she's afraid of she has a right to be scared of," Remus answered as he took the piece of parchment he and Sirius had been playing on and turned it over and drew a new game set with ten blank spaces for the word. "If you win this game you find out." Sirius nodded and began guessing a variety of letters. Finally he was on his last chance and need only one more letter to win the game.

"R" Sirius guessed. Remus nodded and filled in the blank space unveiling the word "Werewolves." James and Sirius looked at it and grinned. Obviously they were formulating a way to scare Bertha with a werewolf.

"She's afraid of werewolves?" James asked in a mock concerned voice. Remus nodded. "Perfect! That article in the _Daily Prophet_ must've really scared her. Well, Remus werewolves are generally tricky to use in a prank but we can always conjure up a fake one. You know, one that looks real, acts real, smells real, but when it bites you, you find out its fake." Remus looked at his friends a bit doubted. He never liked messing around with what he was. Now he suddenly thought revenge wasn't the best answer. He sighed and nodded at his friends' answered and then dug his nose in a book.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on endlessly. First off, Sirius and James kept badgering Remus about their prank in which every time they ask he became less and less interested in. Second, they had a mound of homework that would take ages to do and last classes were as boring as ever. The only interesting thing they witnessed was Bertha's potion coming alive and it started attacking her partner. The result of this was that they ended up getting a three-page essay on the importance of making sure your potion stays lifeless. Sirius, James and Peter were whining all the way down to Great Hall because of this.

That night when everyone had called it a night and headed up to bed Remus choose to stay awake finish his homework. Remus had always found a liking to being by himself, especially since the werewolf had bitten him, he felt calmer and found it easier to concentrate. Except tonight however. He was finding it particularly hard to concentrate with so much on his mind. He had the other half of his homework to finish, the fact that his parents hadn't responded to his last two letters, he was beginning to strain his eyes from lack of light, the oncoming dread that he could get caught doing the prank and the fact that his foot was still aching terribly (A/N: I did something similar to what Remus does and it really does hurt!). Finally he was getting so annoyed with it that he just wanted to see why it was so terrible.

He stood up and limped over to the nearest armchair and sat down. He pulled off his shoe and sock and looked at it. It was his big toe that he had rammed into the wooden leg, quite hard too. It was considerably more purple and blue than it had been earlier and the nail was jammed backward and bleeding underneath. He couldn't even move it when he tried. He frowned and thought it couldn't possibly get any worse so he just picked up his sock and shoe, grabbed his homework and headed upstairs.

The next morning he awoke to find Sirius, James and Peter huddled around James's bed. They were discussing something very quietly and when they saw Remus had woken up they gestured for him to come over. Remus limped over and sat down next to Peter.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked.

"Discussing Plan Bertha's Big Revenge," Sirius answered, "picked the title out myself!"

"Oh stop being so modest Sirius," James joked, "we've got it figured out. I remember my parents gave me this really ugly werewolf costume for Halloween. I never wore it but it won't fit me now anyway." Remus had an idea about where this was going; at least it was better than their original idea.

"So one of us is going to have to wear it?" Remus asked unnecessarily.

"Yes," James answered, "Sirius and I are too big for this so it was either between you and Peter. Peter is small enough, in height, but not so much if he wants to fit _into_ the costume, the seams would burst and I'd have no more costume. So that leaves you Remus."

"You know maybe this isn't such a good idea!"

"You said it just yesterday that you wanted revenge," said Sirius, "and unless my ears are cheating me I heard you say that revenge was sweet, which I can hardly make an argument for."

"Okay fine I'll do it!" His friends nodded and they went to get dressed. Remus had his robes on and was now trying to stuff his foot inside his shoe. _Maybe I should see Madam Pomfrey_, he thought just as he had gotten his shoe on his foot, _nah it can't get any worse_. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and went with his three friends down to the Great Hall.

Breakfast was uneventful enough. Just the usual James fawning over Lily and Sirius telling him that she hates him and that's all there is to it. Then James kept asking Remus why Lily doesn't hate him and Remus gave him the usual, _because I don't play tricks on people for no reason and because I don't try and show off whenever she's around_. James groaned and continued eating his oatmeal.

During Charms class as they were levitating some pillows across the room they decided that they were going to pull the prank that night. Remus was thinking that at least it wasn't a real full moon that night. There wasn't another for a week. Once classes had dismissed they trampled up to the boys' dormitory and James took his werewolf costume out of his trunk. Remus looked at how clever it was it was the exact image of what he looked like every month. James handed the costume to Remus and Remus held it up against himself and frowned. It fit him perfectly but he didn't want to wear it, his cousin would think it was he when he was actually a werewolf!

That night the four boys ventured out under James's Invisibility Cloak. They had sent Peter earlier with a message saying for her to go to the Quidditch Pitch at eight o' clock. They waited there for only ten minutes before they saw the figure of Bertha approaching. She was looking around curiously and Remus just sat and watched until James and Sirius shoved him out from under the cloak. Remus started to do some low frequency growls that caught his cousin's attention. She wheeled around and saw Remus, dressed as a werewolf bearing down on her, baring the plastic set of fangs he was wearing.

"R-R-Remus?" Bertha stammered, "Is that you? Remember me? Its your cousin!" Remus paid no attention to her pleas and continued to walk to her forcing spit to form out of the corners of his mouth to add to the effect. James and Sirius on the other hand were no longer enjoying her terror. They were thinking about what she had just said. Why had she distinctly said Remus, when she had no idea that it was he? That could only mean one thing...

"I'm going to get McGonagall!" Bertha started to run but Remus ran swiftly past her and blocked her way, laughing silently to himself. Bertha whipped out her wand and shouted "_Stupefy_!" Red sparks emitted from her wand and were sent flying at Remus. Bertha screamed one last time and hurtled to the castle. James threw off the Invisibility Cloak off him, Sirius and Peter and ran to Remus' limp form. They took the costume off him since he was wearing his clothes underneath and brought him to the hospital wing.

Remus opened his eyes and found moonlight pouring into the room. He had no idea where he was and then he remembered the last time he woke up like this was when he found himself lying in Saint Mungo's. He sat up and sighed in relief when he realised it was just the hospital wing. He saw James, Sirius and Peter sitting on chairs next to the door, all of them snoring. Madam Pomfrey, he then saw, was at the foot of his bed wrapping a bandage around his big toe, he had forgotten all about that. The hospital wing door then burst open, causing Madam Pomfrey to jump in fright and James, Sirius and Peter to al fall of their chairs. Professor McGonagall came storming into the room, her nostrils flaring and her eyes gleaming with anger.

"Cowardly trick! Completely unacceptable!" she raged.

"Professor," Madam Pomfrey said, "what is the matter?"

"I'm sorry Poppy, but I must have a word with our four _gentlemen_ privately!" Madam Pomfrey nodded and left the room. Professor McGonagall sat on the foot of Remus's bed and James, Sirius and Peter sat on the one next to it.

"What is wrong with you four!" she continued, "playing a trick like that! Do you know what damage you could have caused!"?

"And she couldn't have caused me serious damage by trying to poison me?" Remus snarled.

"Mr. Lupin please hold your tongue! I certainly would have expected better from _you_! Honestly dressing up as a werewolf and frightening her beyond her wits! You four should know better! Never would I have expected such behaviour from Gryffindors! My own house! You will all be facing detention and ten points each from Gryffindor! Mr. Lupin I will be back in an hour to have a private discussion with you." Professor McGonagall stood up and left the ward. Remus groaned and slumped back into his pillows. He knew his friends were all watching him, but he didn't want to speak.

"Remus," James said quietly. Remus raised a hand in acknowledgment, "if you don't mind my asking, have you been hiding something from us?"

"I don't know what your talking about," Remus lied, staring fixedly at the ceiling as though he found it more interesting.

"Don't play stupid," Sirius, snarled, "we heard what your cousin said. She knew the werewolf was you!"

"I don't want to talk about it," Remus muttered.

"Too bad 'cause you're going to!" James yelled, "we know you've been hiding something from us and we know what it is! You're a werewolf!" Normally Remus would have lied to them, but for some reason he didn't have the heart to. He nodded his head slowly. Sirius, James and Peter all raised their eyebrows, with no particular expressions on their faces.

"I'm a werewolf," Remus muttered, "I admit it."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Peter asked.

"Because I thought if I did you wouldn't want to be my friends, like everyone else who knows what I am. Instead of seeing me they see nothing but a monster! I never had any friends and now that I do I didn't want to ruin it." Remus rolled over and faced the window so his friends wouldn't see the tears welling in his eyes. "I thought you would abandon me the minute you found out," he chocked.

"Abandon you?" Sirius asked absurdly. "Why would we abandon you?"

"Everyone else has," Remus, answered, wiping his face with his sheets, "nobody wants their child exposed to danger."

"So what? For the time we've known you have you ever been dangerous? No you haven't! Just because you're a werewolf doesn't mean we're going to stop being your friends." Remus wiped his face dry and rolled back over to face his friends.

"You're not?" he asked.

"Of course not," said James throwing his hands up, "we think its great!" Remus didn't know what to say. He had been certain that the moment they found out they would be telling him to take a hike. Instead of saying anything he smiled and nodded. James looked at his wristwatch and said that they had to leave otherwise the prefects would catch them. Remus turned on his back and stared up at the ceiling thinking to himself that he couldn't possibly have better friends.

Professor McGonagall returned after an hour and said that she merely wanted to say that he could have caused serious damages. He nodded and said he knew. She also said that he shouldn't have done that and that he shouldn't feel ashamed of what he was. Remus nodded and said that he wasn't. Professor McGonagall smiled and left Remus to be by himself.

* * *

The next morning Remus woke to find dark rain clouds streaming outside his window. He groaned as the sheets of rain fell and the thunder roared and lightening cracked. Madam Pomfrey said Remus was free to go so he changed into his robes, slung his bag (brought down later that night by James) over his shoulder and headed to class. During every class they had with the Slytherins Bertha glared at Remus angrily, which he couldn't care less about. The rain was falling so heavily that Herbology classes were cancelled due t the massive amounts of mud on the grounds. Remus spent the free time up in Gryffindor Tower engulfed in an intense match of wizards' chess with James. He smiled triumphantly when James's king dropped its sword surrendering.

"What's it like?" Sirius asked, as he sat on the couch finishing some homework, "being a werewolf, that is."

"Its no picnic," Remus answered as he watched the chess pieces rebuild themselves and hop back into the box, "it's painful, I mean. The thought of it" he made a noise and shook his head. "Well anyway, Madam Pomfrey has to take me to the Whomping Willow every full moon for my transformation, then I go to this place in Hogsmeade called the Shrieking Shack. There's a passage, you see, under the willow that I go through. I wish I didn't have to do any of this, its painful and lonely." He sighed and went upstairs to put the chess game up in the dormitory and came down a minute later carrying his book bag.

"Remus," James said slowly, "maybe there's something we can do to make your transformations less lonely... and possibly enjoyable?"

"Becoming a werewolf is as far away from enjoyable as you can get," Remus joked, he took a seat on one of the arm chairs, "but what did you have in mind?"

"I remember hearing that Professor McGonagall was something called and Animagus, you know, a wizard that can change into an animal. If Sirius, Peter and I can hack it, we can do it too."

"James you could get expelled! Its illegal!"

"Calm down Remus, we do it in secret! No one will ever have to know! On the full moon when you transform we sneak down under my cloak and transform and go down behind you! One of us... well Peter that is... will turn into a small animal so it can prod the knot under the willow. Sirius and I will be the lager creatures to make sure you don't get away. You can only hurt humans not animals. Maybe you should sleep on it."


	9. Animagus and Painful Transformations

Chapter Nine  
Animagus and Painful Transformations

Remus nodded and turned to shove some books in his bag. He said he was going down Defense Against the Dark Arts early and turned to the portrait hole. As he was walking he again rammed his toe into the same wooden leg and swore under his breath. He limped to the portrait hole and pushed it open.

Barely able to walk he limped all the way to the third floor to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Professor Greenleaf wasn't there yet so Remus just sat at his desk and took out his Potions essay, he had only one page left and was running out of ideas on making sure your potion stays lifeless. As he was writing, "if your potion gains life then you have to worry about being eaten by it," Professor Greenleaf walked in and put his briefcase of his desk. He paid no attention to Remus, which Remus hardly cared. Professor Greenleaf had dark brown hair, green eyes and the attitude of a Slytherin, which was surprising because he had graduated out of Gryffindor house.

"Lupin," Professor Greenleaf said abruptly, "what are you doing here?"

"You have Gryffindor first years now, don't you?" Remus answered as he saw the rest of his classmates walk in and take seats at their desk. Professor Greenleaf looked at them all and waved an impatient hand in the air. He began the lesson with the usual lectures and then made them read two chapters on healing spells in their textbooks. As Remus was answering a question he heard James whisper to Sirius

"What animal do you want to become?"

"I dunno," Sirius answered, thoughtfully scribbling down his answer for number twelve on his piece of parchment, "a dog possibly."

"You guys," Remus began slowly, "are you really sure you want to do this? You won't master it until you're in the fifth year! I honestly don't mind transforming and being by myself."

"Ah Remus," James began, "do you really think we're going to let our best friend have all the fun?"

"I hardly call being a werewolf fun."

"Potter, Black, Lupin be quiet!" Professor Greenleaf yelled from the back of the room. The three groaned and continued with their assignment. Once they were finished with that, they took out their potions essay and every so often Sirius would sneak a look at Remus's essay, which was one paragraph away from completion. Remus eyed Sirius and pushed his paper out of the way.

Classes were the usual, boring, boring, boring and in case I'm forgetting boring! Remus had to listen to Sirius, James and Peter discuss the prospect of becoming Animagi. He thought it was a good idea he just didn't want his friends expelled. The thought completely escaped him however when he entered the Great Hall by himself that night. He had been in a particularly bad mood because of the extreme homework load they had received yet again and had fallen behind his friends because the seams in his book bag spilt open and he had to fix it.

He walked into the Great Hall to see a crowd of people looking up at one of the chandeliers in the hall. There he saw Peter dangling from it and Snape was holding James and Sirius back so they couldn't get him down. Remus fought his way through the crowd and pointed his wand up at Peter.

"Please Remus!" Peter squeaked, "Get me down!" Remus held his wand steadily and muttered "_locomoter Peter_." Peter's body then shot up in the air and Remus guided him down to the ground. Remus then let Peter stay by himself and went over to Snape.

"Let them go Snape!" Remus yelled, spraying spit in his ugly face.

"Why should I?" Snape answered rudely.

"Because I really don't think you'd like to be seen in front of the entire student body wearing a pink frilly dress, do you? I mean it! Let them go or suffer public humiliation!" Snape considered this for merely a spilt second and then, with Sirius and James still in his grasp, dashed towards the Great Hall doors. Remus ran quickly, knocking a few second years over and followed Snape out onto the grounds. Sirius and James were searching for their wands until they noticed Snape had them. Snape ran down towards the Whomping Willow and stood in front of its swinging branches. Snape turned his back on Remus and was now holding the struggling James and Sirius right in the reach of the willow's branches.

"I'm warning you Snape!" Remus yelled upon reaching them, "you let them go!"

"Nah," Snape answered idly, "I think the willow deserves some fun don't you?" Anger now bubbling in Remus's insides he lunged himself at Snape and threw him to the ground. Snape let go of his hold on James and Sirius and they scrambled away. They looked at Remus both impressed and amazed, quiet little bookworm Remus actually had the guts to take on Severus Snape.

"Next time," Remus said coolly, "you learn to listen. Good night." Remus turned on his heel and headed back to the castle with Sirius and James trailing behind him. They met up with Peter in the Gryffindor common room when they attempted to do their homework. Remus had completed the three-page potions essay and was now tackling a Transfiguration assignment, Peter was working on Charms along with Sirius and James was doing the History of Magic chapter test in the textbook. When they were finished, it was well past midnight so they all ambled up the stairs and didn't even bother to change; they just dropped on their beds and were out within minutes.

The next morning was just as gloomy as the day before. The worst of it was that there was a hurricane raging outside so all the students were confined to the castle. The boys got up and headed straight for the common room once they changed. Sirius and James were indulged in a brutal match of Wizards' Chess, in which James was destroying Sirius, Peter was looking at his Chocolate Frog trading cards and Remus was reading the book he had received for his birthday. He was looking up boggarts when there was an enormous clap of thunder that shook the room.

"You'd think there was an earthquake going on out there," Remus said.

"Wouldn't be surprised if there was," James said miserably, picking up the remnants of his bishop piece and throwing them in the box.

"When's the next full moon Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Next Saturday." Remus was yet again faced with the prospect of transforming into a bloodthirsty werewolf after a month of anything but relaxation. He didn't know why he out of all people had to have been dealt the worse hand in life. Why was it him that had to be a werewolf? Why not Snape? Snape definitely deserved so terrible a fate, not Remus, he was a kind good-hearted child that was never to be thought to harbour such a horrible secret. He sighed and began reading about boggarts.

The next day Sirius, James, Remus and Peter all headed to the Transfiguration classroom for their detention. Professor McGonagall was at her desk grading some homework and looked up when she saw them enter. She frowned and told them all to sit down and she took out a large stack of lined parchment. She dropped the stack on Peter's desk. She strode back over to her desk and picked four quills and threw them to Sirius, who caught them. She told them to write one hundred and fifty times "I will not play worthless pranks on my fellow peers." They all groaned and began writing. At the end of an hour Remus had completed his punishment and was rubbing his aching hands together, Sirius had ten more lines to go, James had five and Peter still had fifty. By the time they left, they were sleepy and their hands ached so badly.

All the students were greatly anticipating the Halloween Feast that would be taking place that Saturday. Everyone that is except Remus. He wanted nothing more than to go and have a wonderful night laughing and joking with his friends, but he couldn't. Instead he had to spend the night in the Shrieking Shack experiencing pain beyond pain. He hated the Shrieking Shack, it was an old run down building that looked like it would fall down at any minute and people had begun to think it was haunted because of all the howling Remus would do.

* * *

On Halloween day all the students were talking excitedly about the feast. At the Gryffindor table during lunch Remus was listening to what Lily, Alice Gordon and Frank were talking about it. They were saying that Nearly Headless Nick was going to reenact his execution, Peeves was going to attempt to put on a serious act and the Bloody Baron, Fat Friar and The Grey Lady were working on an act for the students. Remus sighed, it sounded like so much fun.

"What's up with you Remus?" Alice asked. "Aren't you excited about the feast?"

"I can't go," Remus, answered despondently, "my mum's ill I have to go visit her later."

"Gee that's too bad don't worry we'll save you some of the candy!"

"Thanks. I have to go." Remus got up and headed out into the Entrance Hall where he met James, Sirius and Peter. They were talking quietly at the foot of the steps in the Entrance Hall and stopped when they saw Remus. They gestured for him to go over but he just shook his head and walked right past them. He didn't go to the Hospital Wing, like he was supposed to, he headed straight for Gryffindor Tower. He went to the boys' dormitory and saw his owl perched in its cage. Luther, his owl, was slumbering but Remus decided to wake him up anyway.

"Psst!" Remus whispered, "wake up I need to mail a letter." Luther's eyes popped open and they were looking at him angrily. Remus unlatched the cage and muttered, "sorry." He sealed his letter in an envelope and tied it to his owl's leg and sent him flying out of the window. Remus's letter was to his parents and he basically asked if they were well, that he was okay, telling them that James, Sirius and Peter were treating him well, that he was handling the full moons quite well and why they hadn't responded to his last three letters.

He sat on his bed and rested his head in his hands, staring at the blank wall. He didn't want to go and transform into a werewolf, he never did of course, but it was the fact that everyone else would be having a good time at the Halloween feast and he would miss it. He moaned and lifted himself off his bed and headed for the Hospital Wing.

Remus arrived and saw a deserted Hospital Wing; Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen. Remus took his usual seat next to the door. He looked around and then wished he had brought something to do, but he did not and unfortunately he had to just stare at the wall for hours. He heard a knock on the door and looked out the window seeing James, Sirius and Peter standing out in the corridor. Remus looked around and then opened the door and stepped outside.

"Wow Remus you look terrible!" James exclaimed, staring at Remus' sickly appearance.

"Thanks, I really needed to know that," Remus said sarcastically, folding his arms across his chest, "what are you doing here anyway?"

"We've got it all figured out!" said Sirius happily.

"Got what figured out?" Remus asked.

"The whole Animagus thing. We know what animals we're going to be. I'm going to be a dog, James a stag, and Peter's is my favourite! A rat! We're going to practise secretly in the Gryffindor common room late at night. We've got a book..."

"Wait a minute!" said Remus cutting Sirius off, "you went to a library?"

"Oh be quiet! Anyways... we got a book- yes Remus a book! It tells you everything you need to know and when we're practising the only thing you need to do is sit on the steps leading up to the dormitory and make sure no one comes down."

"What do I tell them?"

"I don't know! Make something up. Tell them we let off a pack of dung bombs and have to clean them up or else McGonagall would give us detention."

"Okay... listen, I've got to get back inside Madam Pomfrey is bound to be coming up here any minute, see you tomorrow." Remus turned and went back in the Hospital Wing while James went to Quidditch practise and Sirius and Peter went to watch. Remus was right; it took only two minutes for Madam Pomfrey to come bustling in and going through the usual routine with Remus. Checking him to make sure he was not feeling too ill, going over the procedure for his transformation and not to be afraid. He nodded every time she said something and then she let him be. He sat on his chair and stared blankly at a wall, every now and then seeing a student with some weird mutation come in. One time he saw a girl with a unicorn horn growing out of her elbow and a boy in Hufflepuff that had started sprouting feathers after he had insulted a Slytherin sixth year.

Meanwhile James, Sirius and Peter were hidden at the edge of the forbidden forest with a book perched on top of a tree stump. James was bending over and looked at page fifty-two titled "_Animagus for Beginners... so you want to be an Animagus but you don't know how?_" James sighed and then turned to Sirius and Peter who were both leaning casually (except for Peter who was trembling madly) against tree trunks. They had been there for an hour at the most reading and rereading the same page over and over trying to figure out how to change.

"How hard can it be?" Sirius moaned throwing his hands up in the air, "it says 'concentrate on the animal you want to become, visualize its features!' We've been doing this for an hour!"

"Be patient," James said distractedly as he gazed at the pictures of witches and wizards who were transforming into elephants and wallabies. James flipped to the next page and saw what happened when it was done wrong. He saw one of a person who was attempting to become a frog. He had the hind legs and his eyes had bugged out, but the rest of him was still human. "_That's_ going to happen if we don't get this right?" James said in disgust turning quickly back to the page before. "Okay, lets try this again."

James, Sirius and Peter closed their eyes and concentrated on a stag, a dog or a rat. James thought of the horse like body and his hair becoming a mane and growing a new pair of legs with hooves. Sirius concentrated on shrinking very slowly until he was the size of a Labrador, he picture his ears becoming angled and protruding from the upper sides of his head, growing hind legs and paws. Peter imagined himself the size of a gerbil with a pointed nose, whiskers and a long worm like tail.

"I think I got something!" James exclaimed when he saw his hair changing into silver like colour but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "Darn! I thought I was growing a mane." Sirius glared at James, he had broken his concentration by shouting out and they had to start all over again. They repeated the process and made no further progress after James's incident where he almost changed a bit. James picked the book off the stump when they were through, hid it in his robes and led the way back to the castle.

"Are we ever going to get this right?" Sirius whined as they walked up the staircase in the Entrance Hall.

"You heard Remus, it takes nearly three years to perfect," James answered heavily, "He's probably right. I just don't see why he doesn't want us to do it."

"You know him, he's very mysterious sometimes and other times you could always tell what he's thinking."

"Well let's hurry up, the feast should be starting soon! I can't wait to see Nearly Headless Nick try and chop off his head!" They quickened their pace up the steps and ran to the Gryffindor common room where James locked the book in his trunk, they took off their cloaks and replaced them with their robes and headed back down to the Great Hall.

Back in the Hospital Wing, Remus was waiting patiently for Madam Pomfrey to come and take him down to the Whomping Willow. She was busy tending to a student whose head had been transfigured into a pumpkin and she was having some difficulties. The student's head had come back, but the face still looked like it had been hollowed out with the jagged forms of eyes and a mouth. Remus stood patiently at the door knocking his foot quietly against the wall and glancing at his wristwatch every few seconds. He knew he would be transforming at any minute because his illness was at its height. He started feeling cramps all over his body, so that meant that his bones were starting to enlarge themselves. Without waiting for Madam Pomfrey he turned and burst out of the room and sped down to the grounds. He knew he wouldn't possibly make it to the willow. He ran to the Forbidden Forest and there his legs gave way and he dropped to the ground.

He clutched his stomach as he felt sweat beading up on his forehead. He moaned in pain and was rocking back and forth. Sweat now pouring on his face he forced himself up and tried to get into the forest but fell to the floor again and moaned in great pain. This was his worst transformation yet. His bones ached as they grew larger and larger and his head felt like it would split open if he had to endure any more of this. When he was finally a full-fledged werewolf the werewolf's sense took over and Remus never made it to the forest. He instead ran towards the castle and started scratching on the door like a little puppy that needed a home. A second year Ravenclaw heard the noise and decided to see what it was. She opened the door and saw a werewolf staring her down; she froze at the spot and looking frightfully at the monster. Remus was trying to control himself but his puny little human mind was nothing compared to his werewolf thoughts.

A few other students saw the Ravenclaw and decided to investigate. They saw the beast and screamed attracting the attention of the teachers. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick ran over and saw Remus, Professor Flitwick withdrew his wand and forced the doors shut and locked them. They then had to modify the memories of the students that witnessed Remus in werewolf form and then Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick ran to the nearest window to inspect Remus. They saw him prowling on the grounds. Ten minutes later Remus ran to the Forbidden Forest and hid there.

* * *

The next morning Remus awoke in the boys' dormitory. He saw that James, Peter, Sirius and Frank had already left for breakfast and were most likely going to watch the Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Remus felt very sick and weak. He was shivering and his bones ached. He leaned back on his pillows and stared up at the ceiling until he heard a faint tapping on the window. He went over and saw his owl Luther pecking at the window with a letter clutched in his beak. Suddenly anxious Remus unlatched the window and his owl flew in and landed softly on Remus' bed. Remus untied the letter and looked at it disappointed. It was his letter; Luther sent it back to him. Why was this happening? Why weren't his parents answering his letters? He groaned and heard another faint tapping, this time coming from the dormitory door. He opened it and saw Lily Evans standing in the doorway.

"Good morning Remus," she said sweetly.

"Good morning," he answered weakly.

"Professor McGonagall sent me to tell you that she would like a word with, when you get a chance, she's in her office now if you hurry you could catch her."

"Ok thanks Lily."

"Any time." She turned on her heel and ran down the stairs. Remus closed the door and went to change. Fully dressed in a red jumper and black dress pants, with his robes thrown over he headed to Professor McGonagall's office. He saw all the students finishing up their breakfast and heading out to the Quidditch pitch for the game. Remus saw James, Sirius and Peter all heading out and then he saw James drooling over Lily as she walked by with Alice. Remus made a small smile and continued up to the third floor. He knocked on Professor McGonagall's office door and she immediately said, "come in Remus." He opened the door and saw Professor McGonagall sitting at her desk with her hands folded tightly and her lips pursed.

"Sit Remus," she demanded. Remus took the seat across from her and waited for her to speak again, "what happened last night?"

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"What do you think you were doing prowling out on the grounds when you know perfectly well that you should have been in Hogsmeade!"

"I'm sorry."

"You better be!"

"Let me explain myself. I was waiting for Madam Pomfrey to take me down the willow but she never did and I was beginning to feel sick and my bones were starting to changes. I ran down to the grounds heading for the Forbidden Forest but I couldn't make I transformed on the spot and I tried to go in, I don't remember much afterwards. I'm really sorry!" Professor McGonagall surveyed him through her glasses and took a deep breath.

"It seems you know that what you did was wrong, even though you don't know what you did. I will be speaking to Madam Pomfrey about what she has done to contribute to this. I think you should spend the rest of the day in the Hospital Wing, unless you'd rather go and see the match outside?"

"I'd like to see the match Professor."

"Okay we'll go down together it hasn't even started yet." Professor McGonagall gathered her papers that were scattered about the desk, and shoved them in the top right hand drawer of her desk. She grabbed her scarlet cloak. Buttoned the buttons, while Remus waited patiently by the door, and was ready. Remus felt kind of awkward to be walking around the school with one of his professors. She was trying to make conversation by asking him how his friends were and if they had any more jokes up their sleeves, of course Remus refused to answer that. She asked him how he thought school was and if he was adjusting, she was trying to act like a mother in a way. He said fine, yes when she asked him if he liked it, no, when she asked if he was still frightened about the full moon and seeing that he was not in much of a talking mood, asked no further questions.

Upon reaching the pitch Remus immediately looked up and saw the Hufflepuffs flying around in a sea of yellow. They were just doing laps around the edge of the stadium while the Slytherins occupied the middle. Professor McGonagall left him to go to the staff booth while Remus went to the Gryffindor. He found a seat in the back, since all the others were filled with exuberant Gryffindors all anxious to see the Slytherins get clobbered. Even though they knew that was far from happening. He saw James, Sirius and Peter sitting in the front, James and Sirius screaming and yelling insults at the Slytherins while Peter just watched them. Remus looked around, he saw that Madam Hooch was approaching the field carrying the chest of game balls and the captains shook hands, mounted their brooms, took off, the balls were released and the game was on. Remus was watching only a bit. He was extremely tired and cold. He was shivering uncontrollably and found it hard to focus. He did however notice when the teams scored and was able to distinguish who scored. Judging by the loud boos coming from the Gryffindors, Slytherin had just scored for the ninth time making the score 90-10. Remus groaned and continued to listen, he wanted Slytherin to lose so badly, especially after what Snape did to James and Sirius.

An hour and a half later Remus headed to the common room hoping to catch up with James, Sirius and Peter.


	10. Telling the Tale

Chapter Ten  
Telling the Tale

He entered a full common room and saw his friends at the foot of the stairs leading to the dormitories talking in a whisper, about what he already knew. They were discussing their whole journey into the world of Animagus. He went over and sat by the wall on the floor.

"Talking about Animagus?" Remus asked quietly.

"Yep," James answered, "I swear I got something yesterday, I swear I did!"

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, with an air of annoyance in his voice, "but because you stupidly shouted it out, we lost our concentration!"

"Where have you been practising?" Remus asked, now redoing his shoelace.

"Practising what?" came an interested female voice. They turned their heads and saw Lily Evans approaching them. James pulled himself up and tried to look impressive, as he always did when Lily was around.

"Practising-um... they were practising," Remus stuttered.

"Spells!" Sirius finished, "that's right we were practising spells!"

"Really?" Lily said disbelievingly, raising an eyebrow, "since when have you cared about your grades?"

"Since now!" Sirius answered, pulling a slightly hurt face. Lily didn't answer, she just nodded her head skeptically.

"Well anyway, I was just going ask if you four could move, you're blocking the stairs." Sirius, Remus and Peter quickly jumped out of the way but not James. He stood up very slowly, stepped closer to the wall and bowed.

"After you my fair lady," he said in a gentleman like voice. Lily sighed in disgust and walked past him and they could swear that she mumbled "loser." Sirius grinned and Remus was doing his best to not laugh. Peter, on the other hand, burst out laughing, attracting the attention of the entire common room.

"Sirius told us a good joke!" Remus said, "Now mind your own business!" Everyone shrugged and went back to their business. James and Sirius told Remus that they would be practising in the common room at midnight and all he had to do was show up and make sure they weren't caught. Remus agreed, even though he was really tired. The rest of the day was pretty dull. Just roaming around the castle due to it being a weekend and not having classes.

Remus, Sirius, James and Peter all met in the common room that night after the last sixth year had finally cleared out and went to bed. Sirius, James and Peter would practise while Remus was reading a book at the foot of the stairs. He listened to them talking and occasionally watched as they attempted to transform. He saw that Sirius had started to shrink, but ended up shouting in delight and went back to his human self and started pouting endlessly. Remus was now reading about Red Caps when he suddenly felt really sleepy. His eyelids started to droop his head was lolling around on his shoulders. He struggled to remain awake in case a student decided to get out of bed. James was now attempting to become a stag and was closing his eyes in concentration. Once again his hair was changing slowly into a mane and he was grinning broadly. As soon as he grinned it went away.

"You've got to concentrate!" Sirius nagged.

"I know, I know," James answered exasperatedly and slumping onto the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Well why don't we just give up?" Peter suggested halfheartedly. His two friends just glared at him. Peter shrugged and they continued with their work. Try after try, concentrating on something near impossible, getting disgruntled each time they failed, they were deciding whether to call it quits for the night. Remus had fallen asleep on the steps and they hadn't even noticed. Before he had fallen asleep his was thinking about his parents. He was curious about why they weren't responding to him, while his friends were practising he had went up stairs to get a piece of parchment to write his uncle a letter. It read:

_Dear Uncle Albert,_

_How is everything? Everything is going great at Hogwarts; I've made three friends, Sirius, James and Peter. They're really nice and have been helping me out with well you know my... condition. Yes they found out! I've been meaning to ask you something, I've been writing to my parents and they haven't been responding to a single letter of mine. Do you know why? I have to go, give my respect for Aunt Judith._

_Your nephew,  
__Remus._

Remus had read the letter over three times making sure it was the way he wanted and then sealed it in a parchment envelope and stuffed it in his robe pocket and forgot all about it. Remus was worried, his parent's, especially since he had become a werewolf, were always eager to talk to him in any method of communication. He wondered why they weren't now; the possibilities frightened him so much.

"Come on," James said at last, "lets go to bed." He picked up the book and the three of them started towards the staircase. They stopped when they saw Remus and thinking it best not to wake him up, climbed over him and headed to bed for the night.

Remus awoke the next morning, still sitting on the stairs in a bright sunlit common room. He lifted himself up and rubbed his back. _Sleeping on stairs is not very comfortable_, he thought. He straightened out his robes and out fell his letter he had to mail. He picked it up and ran up to the dormitory. He saw Luther had woken up and was drinking some water from the water bowl Remus had placed in there the day before. Luther saw Remus approaching and ruffled his feathers happily and started hooting gleefully. Remus shushed him because his four fellow boy first years were still asleep. Remus unlatched the cage and Luther flew out, eager to stretch his wings. Remus caught his owl by the middle as it attempted to fly over his head.

"You've really got to calm down," Remus muttered, tying the letter around his owl's leg, "take this to Uncle Albert, directly to him you hear me? If it gets to my aunt she'll tear it up. Got that?" Luther hooted in response, "good. Go ahead then, I'll see you when you get back." Remus released Luther, who flew around the room once more and then flew out the window. Not wanting to wake his slumbering friends he looked at his watch and saw it was eight o' clock and went down to breakfast. He entered a nearly empty Great Hall, due to the fact that nearly all of the students were taking full advantage of sleeping late. Remus sat at the end of the Gryffindor table. So far only two seventh years, three fifth years and one first year (Remus) were there. Remus dug into his pocket and pulled out a Fizzing Whizbee, that Alice had given him from the feast and popped it into his mouth. He started to rise off his seat but held himself down. He had forgotten the effects of that candy.

Soon after Remus had finished his third helping of bacon and eggs Sirius, James and Peter came walking into the hall. They spotted Remus and immediately went over. Sirius took the seat across from Remus, James next to Sirius and Peter next to Remus.

"So," said Remus, thinking of something to talk about, "get any better in practise?"

"What?" James said, not knowing what Remus was referring to, "yeah we made some changes, you know, changes. You fell asleep though and didn't see anything."

"Oh sorry, remember I got to sleep late the night before. Stupid full moon," Remus added closing his eyes in annoyance.

"Well you're used to it aren't you?" Sirius asked as he started spooning oatmeal into his bowl, "its been happening for three years hasn't it?" Remus looked up at Sirius bewildered. Remus only admitted to them about being a werewolf, he never told them how or when it happened.

"How do you know how long it's been?" Remus asked.

"Well, remember that _Daily Prophet_ article I told you about? I saved it! After we found out about you being a you-know-what I figured it was you, seeing as how you were so touchy about the first time I mentioned it."

"Good observation," Remus commended, now going on his fourth helping of bacon feeling unusually hungry.

"Remus," James began slowly, "how exactly did it happen?" Remus looked startled, even though he knew he shouldn't. He should have been expecting it for a long time. Although this was the perfect time, releasing some of the burden on him.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" Remus asked leaning forward and dropping his voice to a mysterious whisper. His friends nodded and they left the hall while a whole lot of students were filing in. Remus led them out onto the grounds. Down the slope he led them and to the Whomping Willow they went. Remus took the long stick and prodded the knot and the branches stopped fighting. Remus jumped down the entrance to the passageway and gestured for his friends to follow. James, Sirius and Peter gave each other significant glances and followed. Remus led them down the cavernous passageway and up a steps of creaking wooden stairs and pushed the door to the building open. He was now faced with another set of stairs and led his friends up there as well until they were in a room. It had a four-poster bed and the wallpaper was peeling.

"Well take a seat," Remus said pointing at the bed. James, Sirius and Peter sat on the bed, causing all the dust to rise into the air, "where should I begin?"

"At the beginning," Sirius prompted. Remus took a deep breath and began.

"Okay well I was eight. It was a real dull sort of dangerous day out. Two village boys and I were playing catch outside when one of them, I forgot who, threw the ball into a forest that had all sorts of magical creatures in it. Neither one of them was brave enough to go in and get the ball. So I went in and I was walking inside there were these growling sounds, I hurried to find my ball and get out. The growling grew closer and I decided to just run, I turned and was face to face with a werewolf. I turned to run but ended up tripping over a tree root. The werewolf was closing in on me and I had no way to run. Finally it sank its fangs into my arm and the last thing I saw was someone running towards me."

"Who was it?" Peter asked.

"One of my friends, his name was Charles but we called him Charlie unless the situation was serious. My parents told me that when I didn't come out of the forest for a long time he went to find me. He didn't get out either, my other friend, Matthew, went in to find the both of us. He saw me and checked for my pulse, I still had one, but when he went to Charlie, he didn't. The werewolf must've killed him; I don't know how any of this happened.

"My parents only knew I had been bitten by something, but they never bothered finding out what did it. The next day we went to the funeral for my friend and it was a full moon. I started feeling really sick so I asked my mum if I could leave but she wouldn't let me. When the clouds shifted and revealed the moon I started going rigid and right before all those muggles' eyes I changed into a full-grown werewolf and charged at everyone. Then I set my eyes on my cousin and chased her down. Luckily she got away and my dad performed a stunner on me and I woke the next day in St. Mungo's where I learned I was a werewolf."

James, Sirius and Peter said nothing. They were listening raptly to everything Remus was telling them. No wonder he was always picked on by Snape, he was an outcast because of what he was and even though no one but the staff and the three of them knew what Remus was Snape picked on him because he always looked ill. They all now felt very sorry for their friend. Remus took another deep breath and began talking again.

"It went on the same for three years. No one would ever try and come near me. They knew there was something wrong with me and that I was a danger to them. They would whisper and point at me every time I walked by. My only other friend, Matthew, had abandoned me, fearing for his safety and every time I attempted to talk to him he snap at me telling me to go away. I hated it! If I ever asked anyone if they wanted to play with me they'd say 'go chew on your bone wolf,' they had no idea what I went through. Every month being locked up in my room with nothing to look forward to but pain beyond pain. I lost my only friends and made no more. My parents had to keep a close watch on me when the full moon neared; they even feared what I might do.

"Then as I was about to turn eleven I remembered all about going to Hogwarts to learn magic like I was supposed to. I knew it was impossible, who would want to educate a monster? Then the day before my birthday Professor Dumbledore came and explained everything they would need to do for me to go and he gave me my letter. I thought that if I kept my secret a secret I would have friends, I feared if anyone found out life would be even worse than it was at home. Then I met you guys and you've given me what I wanted... friends."

Remus sank down on the floor against the wall and buried his face in his hands, breathing deeply. James, Sirius and Peter were at a loss for words. They understood everything he had went through now, except the pain it caused him. Being shunned from society because of an accident that he could not prevent. Remus looked up and gave them a look as if to say "I don't want to talk about this anymore." His friends nodded and followed him out of the building, through the passageway, back up the entrance ducking under the whaling branches of the willow and back towards the castle.

As they were nearing the giant double doors Remus looked up at the sky and saw his owl flying towards him. Feeling very anxious he grabbed his owl when it got close enough towards him and ripped the letter off and whispered for his owl to go to the window next to the dormitory and he would open the window to let him in. Now running and leaving his friends behind Remus went up to Gryffindor tower and to the boys' dormitory. The only other person who was in the room was Frank Longbottom, who was busy looking through his trunk. He said hi to Remus when he saw him walk in and Remus said hi back. Remus went over to the window and unlatched it and his owl flew in and went directly to his open cage.

Remus sat on his bed and tore the envelope open and read his letter:

_Dear Remus,_

_I'm glad everything is going good at your school and you made some friends. I told your aunt you said hullo but she couldn't care less. There's nothing wrong, your parents are just too busy to answer your letters, I'm sure things will clear up and you'll be getting a letter soon._

_Love,  
__Uncle Albert._

Remus heaved a sigh of relief knowing that at least there was nothing wrong. Remus folded up the letter and locked it safely inside his trunk. There was nothing more for him to do so he headed to find his friends.

The letter Uncle Albert had promised him never came and it was really starting to get on Remus' mind. Another month passed by and not a single word was heard from them. Nothing unusual was happening, just tests, homework, reading, James and Sirius pulling off more pranks on the unsuspecting Slytherins (their latest involving a niffler and a girl who wore too much jewelry). James drooling constantly over Lily and her telling him she has no interest and for him to get a life. Their rivalry over Snape, and Animagus training at night once a week.

Remus's transformations were always on his mind but after the one on Halloween the pain had lessened somewhat. The one on Halloween had been the worst, the pain had been so intense and he had risked hurting someone. His friends were making little progress on their attempts at becoming Animagi. Sirius had managed to start shrinking and James grew a mane once or twice but that was it. Bertha was avoiding Remus at all costs and he could not have been happier about that. He still had not forgiven her about not thanking him for saving her from expulsion. Also during Christmas and Easter Remus hadn't gotten so much as a letter from his parents, he had gotten something from his aunt and uncle. A card and a new jumper but no explanation about why his parents were ignoring him.

It was now late June and that meant only one-thing... exams! An eerie blanket of quietness had fallen over the classes as students crammed all magical knowledge into their brains. But there was a good thing and that was the Quidditch Finals. Gryffindor had gotten in and were to be playing Ravenclaw. James was now seen out on the Quidditch pitch at all hours. Sleet, rain or snow (even though it was June) if you walked past the pitch you could always see a sea of scarlet blurs zooming in the air. James was always the first one to leave the common room and the last to return when everyone had gone to sleep.

Late one night as Remus was finishing up his Transfiguration, Sirius was working on his Charms assignment "_How to light up the darkness with Lumos_," and Peter was begging an annoyed Remus for the answers to Defense Against the Dark Arts, James came hurtling into the common room. He had a broad grin on his face and his eyes were sparkling.

"What's up?" Sirius asked, not bothering to look up.

"Lily said she might go out with me!" James cheered and threw himself on an armchair, "she said she'd consider it!"

"Don't get your hopes up," Remus muttered, now shoving Peter away from him when he asked what the answer to number one, two, three, four, five, six and seven were, "every time someone says 'will see' or 'I'll consider it' it usually always means no."

"Well thank you Remus for dampening my hopes, destroying my last reason to live!" James said dramatically, "and anyway, she knows she likes me."

"Right Jamesy," Sirius muttered, bubbling in an answer for his homework. James glared at them and then went to retrieve his homework. So many homework assignments they had been given since June started. The teachers were running them ragged so they would be prepared for the final exams. All the teachers would be giving them Anti-Cheating quills so no one could cheat in anyway. Peter was on the brink of hysterics, James and Sirius were quite calm and Remus was confident that he would pass them all. He out of the four of them had been working the hardest and was now refusing to give any answers to the homework (especially Peter who was constantly relying on Remus).

It was the day of the Quidditch Final and all the students were anticipating the coming match of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Both teams were scared out of their wits and were hardly eating a bite at breakfast. An hour before the match started James bid his friends farewell as he headed for the changing rooms. Remus, Sirius and Peter then headed to the stadium and found seats in the front row of the Gryffindor stands. Remus had made a whole bunch of scarlet flags with a picture of the Gryffindor lion embroidered in it and some students were asking him for them.

"We are going to kill Ravenclaw!" Sirius said happily.

"Yeah they don't stand a chance!" Remus agreed.

"Right," Peter muttered.

"Gee Peter you really don't know how to have fun do you?" Sirius said in a mock concerned voice. Peter gave him a look and then turned his attention to the pitch where the teams had just entered, being greeted by a round of ecstatic applauses. The Ravenclaw supporters were waving their blue flags and the Gryffindor supporters were brandishing their scarlet flags.

Madam Hooch now approached the field with the chest with the game balls clutched safely under her arm. She dropped the chest on the ground and instructed both team captains to shake hands. They mounted their brooms and took off in the air doing a couple of laps around the stadium. When James passed Remus, Sirius and Peter he gave them a small wink and took off back towards the middle of the stadium. Madam Hooch released the bludgers closely followed by the Snitch and then the quaffle and the game was on. All six chasers dived forward and James emerged with the quaffle tucked safely under his arm.

"James Potter of Gryffindor in possession of the quaffle and is now soaring towards the Ravenclaw goal post!" shouted commentator Frank Longbottom, "he shoots-come on James- and scores! All right! Ten to nothing Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors erupted into applauses as James punched his fist in the air. "All right Ravenclaw in possession. We have Michael Broderick with the quaffle- oh- barely escapes a bludger hit by Gryffindor! He's heading for the goalpost- he shoots... save! Gryffindor Keeper, Marina Percivil caught the Quaffle and has sent it hurtling towards Alexandra Read!"

Alexandra caught the quaffle but it was immediately taken by Rufus Rutherford of Ravenclaw. Rufus was zooming towards the Gryffindor end of the stadium and aimed and...

"Score! Darn it! Sorry Professor!" Frank groaned. "So it's tied at ten all! Still no sign of the snitch by either seeker. Gryffindor back in possession..." James had taken the quaffle and was now raging through the air curving in and out of players dodging bludgers. He threw the quaffle and scored! Making the score twenty ten Gryffindor in the lead. Sirius and Remus were jumping up and down cheering James on while Peter was attempting to whistle through his fingers.

"So now we have Ravenclaw in possession but the quaffle is dropped by a bludger hit by Amy Maxwell of Gryffindor!" Frank commentated, "this is one grueling match, its anyone's game, or at least until the snitch is found." True the game was anyone's and it was getting less and less exciting as it went into its second hour. Sirius and Remus were no longer jumping up and down they were watching lazily. The score was one hundred to fifty with Gryffindor in the lead. James had scored the majority of the points.

"Gryffindor in possession," Frank muttered, with his head resting on his hand, "Potter takes the quaffle up the hill throws it and scores One hundred and ten to fifty. Someone better find that stinking snitch!" Then a glint of gold fluttered into view of Gryffindor seeker, George Finnigan. He darted towards it hurtling over and under every player with his arm outstretched and ready to capture it. His arm now out as far as it could possibly go he closed his hand on the snitch and felt its wings beating against his hand. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and shouted

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

"Gryffindor wins the cup! Gryffindor wins!" Frank shouted now regaining all energy and was bobbing up and down, "Gryffindor wins two hundred and sixty to fifty!"

All around the stadium were cheers, except from Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The Gryffindor team was jumping up and down hugging each other screaming, "We won! We won!" Professor Dumbledore approached the team holding the shiny silver cup. All that night they had a party celebrating their victory and it ended only when Professor McGonagall made them go to bed.


	11. Saying Goodbye

Chapter Eleven  
Saying Goodbye

That Monday began the worst part of the year, exam time. All the students were now in the library or the common room studying every chance they had in order to advance to the next year. All the fifth and seventh years were anxious about their upcoming N.E.W.Ts and O.W.Ls, the prefects and head students were snapping at anyone who would utter a sound. James and Sirius had taken a break from their usual pranking to hit the books with Remus and Peter. Peter needed all the help he could get, being he was such a poor wizard.

The day of the exams all of the Great Hall was silent except for the clinking and clattering of knives and forks as the students ate very small breakfasts. All the students were white faced and racing through their textbooks for any forgotten information. Remus, James, Sirius and Peter were all looking through their History of Magic textbook, looking up information on the giants. History of Magic was their first exam and Professor Binns was taking no mercy on them. He guaranteed at least fifty questions all short answers, no multiple choice or fill in. Remus was reading about the banishment of the giants when the bells rang signaling the beginning of the exams. He gathered up his books and he James, Sirius and Peter headed to the second floor for their exam. Professor Binns was hovering around the chalkboard writing the instructions on the board. They read:

_1. Take a seat quietly  
__2. Put all of your books under the desk  
__3. Take out ink bottles  
__4. Wait for further instructions_

Remus did just that. He shoved his bag under his desk after taking out an inkbottle. All the desks had been separated and pushed far away from each other. Remus took a seat in the middle; Peter took the seat next to Remus, while James and Sirius went to the back. Professor Binns then took a box full of quills and started passing them around. Professor Binns then handed the test papers out and placed them blank side up on the desks.

"Those are your quills," Professor Binns said once he had finished handing the materials out, "you are to use them and only them, anyone caught cheating even though that is impossible will be severely punished. You have the whole class to complete this test you may begin." After that the only sound to be heard was the rustling of papers and the scratching of quills. Remus was now on question two, "give the reason that the giants were banished." He scribbled down his answer and read it thoroughly over to make sure he had stated it correctly. As he was answering number four he heard a faint "_psst_!" coming from next to him. He looked to his side and saw it was Peter trying to get his attention. Peter held up his paper and pointed to number one and he was wearing a desperate expression on his face. Remus ignored him and tried to still ignore him throughout the rest of the examination.

After History of Magic there was Potions where Remus sat as far away from Peter as possible as they concocted their Shrinking Potions. In the end Remus, James and Sirius had perfected their potions while Peters turned to a horrible blue colour and smelled like feet. They had to evacuate the dungeons so they could get rid of the smell and were allowed to reenter twenty minutes later. Then there was Transfiguration where they had to change a tissue box into a glass box with a floral design. Remus managed to change his but there was a giant crack on the right side when James accidentally dropped his wand on Remus's box. Professor McGonagall took note of that but took points away from neither student.

At lunch all of the students were to be found in the Great Hall now studying for their afternoon exams. The Gryffindor first years remained with Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms.

"Remus," Peter stammered, "how do you do the light charm? I don't remember!"

"You think I'm really going to tell you?" Remus snapped, flipping to the next page in his Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

"Well you always used to help me."

"This is a little thing called an exam Peter. Exam means you're supposed to show them what you know, not what your friend knows." James and Sirius sniggered while Peter turned red in the face and slumped in his chair. After the bells had rung they headed out onto the grounds where they took their Herbology exam. In this exam they had to take care of their Dribbly Sprouts and make sure they stayed alive for the whole exam time. Defense Against the Dark Arts was next and was too simple. It was just a short answer exam on types of dark creatures. Remus felt confident he managed to get the bit on werewolves' right. Finally they had Charms where Professor Flitwick made them practise all the charms he had taught them that year, _Lumos _and _Wingardium Leviosa_ were found on the exam. At dinner all the students were talking happily about the end of exams.

"I think I did pretty well," Sirius said as he was placing a bit of steak on his plate, "what about you James?"

"Couldn't have done better," James answered happily, his mood was still good because Lily had considered going out with him.

"I think I did well," Remus said.

"I don't know about me," Peter said sheepishly.

"Surprise, surprise," James muttered. Peter glared at him, "I'm just kidding, and can't you take a joke?" As they were eating they heard a scream coming from the Slytherin table. They all looked around and saw that Severus Snape was now faced with his book bag that had just grown fangs. It was hovering above him and chomping his fangs. James and Sirius burst into side splitting laughter, giving each other high fives as Snape ran out of the hall shouting every incantation he knew at his possessed book bag.

"You two again!" came Lily's voice from behind them.

"Hullo Lily," James said, adopting his manly voice.

"Don't give me that Potter!" she snapped, "I thought maybe you might've changed when I considered going out with you but that just changed my mind! Maybe when that big head of yours deflates!" She turned abruptly on her heel and stalked away. James frowned but then shrugged and continued with his meal. James never let Lily being angry with him get to his head because he knew by some amazing miracle she would come around.

* * *

The next day was the last day of the term. All the students were packing up their trunks and getting ready for the big feast. Remus, Sirius, James Peter were in the boys dormitory packing up. Remus was folding his robes and placing them in his trunk, pausing every now and then to shove some owl treats inside Luther's cage. James was putting his wand and cauldron in his trunk; Sirius and Peter were putting their textbooks away.

"I can't believe our first year is over," James said as he snapped the latches on his trunk shut.

"Me neither," Sirius sighed, "but it sure was fun! All those pranks! And think next year they'll be more advanced!"

"And maybe Remus will join us in one?" James said eyeing Remus.

"Sure," Remus answered simply, standing up to put his trunk on his bed. He then glanced at his watch, "come on, the feast is starting." All the boys left the dormitory and headed down to the Great Hall, which was decked out in scarlet and gold, and sat down at their house table. There was talking, laughing and enjoying the feast. After about an hour or so Professor Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent.

"The end of another year," he said happily, "I believe that now we should be announcing the House Cup winner but I don't feel like so I'll just sit back down." Dumbledore made to sit back down but everyone in the hall started shouting for him to announce the winners. Dumbledore laughed and stood back up. "I was only kidding," he laughed, "now in fourth place with three hundred and fifty points... Hufflepuff!" There were some scattered applauses, "in third place with three hundred and eighty points we have Ravenclaw!" again some applause. "In second place with exactly four hundred points Slytherin! And in first place with four hundred and twenty points... Gryffindor!" The hall erupted into tremendous applauses. The Gryffindors jumping up and down some banging their fist on the table in celebration. They had done it... they had won.

* * *

The next day they were heading home. On the train Remus, Sirius Peter and James had found a compartment in the back and whiled away the time playing Exploding Snap and devising new tricks for their second year. In fact it seemed like no time at all when they were pulling up at Platform 9 ¾. Remus, James, Sirius and Peter exited the trains and went to go find their trunks. They received them from the luggage holder and went to find their parents. James, Sirius and Peter found theirs immediately and went over to go say hullo. Remus was left looking for his. Remus saw his aunt, uncle and cousin and went over to them. They gave each other apprehensive glances when they saw their nephew approaching them.

"Hi," Remus said.

"Hullo Remus," his uncle chocked.

"Anything wrong?" came James's voice from behind. Remus turned and saw James was looking at Remus' uncle. "Oh hullo sir," James added, "I'm one of Remus's friends. Are you his dad?"

"No James," Remus's uncle answered, "I was just getting to that. Remus over the school year... your parents got very sick... that's why they weren't responding to any of you letters... Remus your parents they... well they... they died." Remus half expected himself to cry, but just couldn't bring himself to. His eyes were wide with shock and he was breathing shallowly. He was completely oblivious to the fact that his uncle had pulled him into a hug and was patting him on the back saying, "It will be okay." James, Sirius and Peter were standing behind him lost for words and all Remus could think was "why me?"

"Remus," James said slowly, "we're really sorry. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Remus chocked, "I'll... I'll be fine. What's going to happen to me now?" Remus asked his uncle.

"We've been going to your house over the year and bringing your belongings to our house, you'll be living with us. Come on lets get you home."

"Okay, hold on one minute?" Remus turned to his friends, "guess I'll see you next year?"

"Yeah," said Sirius, "have a good summer, take care of yourself."

"Yeah bye," Peter said and James nodded.

"Bye," Remus said. He turned, sighed and ran to catch up with his aunt and uncle, thinking his life would've have been a whole lot worse, even now, if his friends weren't there to stick by his side.


	12. Year 2: Remus's Grudge

Chapter Twelve  
Remus's Grudge  
Second Year

Remus Lupin sat inside his room at his aunt and uncle's house. He was confined to a bed because of an accident he had with his cousin. She just _had_ to have a muggle bike and was testing it out. Remus had been lying under an oak tree on his back, looking blankly at the murky gray sky above. Bertha came peddling wildly across the grass and didn't spot Remus, he didn't notice her either. He only noticed her when the wheels came crashing over his leg, snapping the bone in two. He started howling in pain and grabbing his leg screaming wildly. His uncle came running from his nearby clothes shop and saw Remus screaming and Bertha laughing hysterically. He started yelling at Bertha and spanked her in the bottom. Remus would have laughed, but was in too much pain. Uncle Albert then picked Remus up and carried him to the house. That happened yesterday and Remus was lying in bed.

"Idiot cousin of mine," he swore. Remus had been in a very bad mood ever since he had returned from school. With his parents being dead nothing went his way. He was now forced to live with his aunt, uncle and cousin (two of which were his least favourite people on the planet). Worst part was that his aunt was expecting a baby any day. Remus tried to roll over but his leg surged with pain and returned to lying on his back. After he had gotten back from school he was always miserable. He had come close to crying a few times when his thoughts strayed too close to his parents. He missed his friends (James, Sirius and Peter); he hated living where he was. His room was small and cramp, there was barely enough room for him to walk and he ended up always banging into something.

"Boy!" came his aunt's voice echoing up the stairs, "Get down here and help with dinner!" Did I say he was confined to bed? Sorry, only when he wasn't doing his aunt's bidding, which was nearly all the time. He groaned and lifted himself gently off his bed. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and grabbed his crutches. He hobbled down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. There he found his extremely plump aunt sitting at the table. He looked at the counter and saw a large chicken on the counter and a pack of rice beside it. He trampled over and ripped the bow of rice open and poured it into the pot that was on the stove.

"Hurry up boy I'm hungry!" his aunt shrieked.

"I have a name you know!" Remus snapped, "its spelled R-e-m-u-s, Remus, or maybe you didn't know that?" and flung the empty box of rice on the counter, where a few remaining stragglers at the bottom rolled onto the floor.

"Pick that up wolf!" his aunt screamed.

"I'm immobile in the leg thanks to your daughter. Make her pick it up!" Remus snapped. Ever since he had started living with them he had noticed how short his temper had become. Guess when you're living with people you can't stand you learn to defend yourself.

"I will not have that tone boy!"

"Well you're going to have to live with it! Make your own dinner! Its not like I'm eating anyway!" Remus tore from the room and hopped back up the stairs. He entered his room and slammed the door closed. He threw himself on his bed listening to his aunt scream, "don't slam the door you insolent, ungrateful jerk!" Out of pure anger Remus grabbed the sneakoscope Sirius had sent him across the room and it smashed into twenty separate bits. He buried his face in his hands and started breathing heavily. Oh how he hated her! Worst of all was that he was all alone with her; he had only said to make Bertha clean up his mess out of spite for her stupidness. Bertha and Uncle Albert had gone to the village fair and Remus begged to go but his uncle wouldn't allow it with the condition Remus was in. Also the next day they would be having his parents' funeral. He did not want to go, he just could not bring himself to look upon his dear parents. Remus lay back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like ten minutes but was really an hour. He heard a soft knock on his door and said softly, "come in." The door opened and his uncle walked in.

"Remus?" his uncle whispered.

"Hmm?" Remus grunted.

"Your aunt just told me that you were being rude to her again. Its not another repeat of last Thursday where you broke her sewing kit?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"She's a jerk, that's what's wrong!"

"That's my wife and your aunt that you're talking about!"

"I don't care! She called me a jerk so she's half as much as a jerk than I am!"

"Remus what's wrong?" His uncle had now crossed the room and sat down at the foot of Remus' bed. "You haven't been yourself lately."

"I haven't been myself for years, you're just noticing now?"

"Be serious!"

"Its hard to be! Fine! You want it straight? I'll give it to you then! I hate living here! Not because of you, it's because of your nasty wife and formidable daughter! They hate me and I can't say much more for them! I don't want to be here anymore! I want to go home, to _my_ home!" His uncle sighed and they sat in pure silence for five minutes. Remus was still fuming and his breaths were coming in very loudly.

"Remus," his uncle said sternly, "you can't go home. You have no home. Your parents are dead you can't bring them back. Learn to live with it! Also, I would really like if you were not so cross with my family! I understand what you're going through, but it's not the end of the world! Please Remus, don't be like this anymore, try and understand."

"You don't understand what I'm going through," Remus muttered, "no one does."

"Fine Remus!" his uncle jumped up off Remus' bed, causing the mattress to spring up and then down. "Be like that. Lead a miserable life! I want the nephew I used to have back! What happened to the happy little boy who always screamed joyfully when he saw me? What happened to that boy? Where has he gone?"

"He's gone and he's never coming back."

"Okay Remus, maybe you're just tired. I finished making dinner; if you're hungry you can come down. If not, stay up here."

His uncle crossed back to the door and closed it to let only a crack of the light peer in. Remus lay there and then decided to go eat dinner, since his stomach was gurgling uncontrollably. He lifted himself off his bed and leaned gently on his crutches and hobbled downstairs. He got downstairs and saw his three relatives eating and talking quietly. When they saw him they all grew quiet. Remus hopped over and looked at his plate. Where there was supposed to be his meal was nothing but crumbs. He looked at his aunt and she was shaking with giggles. Remus glared at her and turned away and marched out the door. He walked across the grass and sat down under the oak tree. He laid his crutches next to him and looked blankly at the maple tree across from him.

"Hullo," said a voice behind him. He turned around to find a familiar person standing behind him. It was a tall boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. It was his former friend Matthew.

"Um... hi?" Remus stuttered. The last time he had spoken to Matthew was when Matthew decided to ditch Remus.

"What are you doing here Remus?" Matthew asked, taking a seat next to Remus, "you don't live here."

"I have to live at my aunt's house. My parents died while I was away at school."

"They did?" Matthew gasped, "Wow I'm sorry Remus. If I'd known I would have told you."

"It doesn't matter. It's not like anything in my life has gone my way. I should have known this was coming."

"You know... I'm sorry about how I acted towards you a few years back. I was wrong, I had no right to say any of what I actually said."

"Yeah you didn't."

"Well it was pretty scary you know. I've never seen a human being turn into a wolf right in front of my eyes! That was so creepy!"

"Creepy indeed. You try doing it sometime, and then the word you'll be using is 'painful'" Remus now saw the Matthew was looking at Remus's crutches. Remus decided to answer the question Matthew was about to ask.

"My cousin did it."

"She's still giving you a hard time?"

"Worse then ever... especially since... never mind!"

"Since what?" Remus had been about to say that she had been crueler to him since he attempted to bite her in werewolf form but he quickly cut him off. "I have to go inside!" Remus said quickly, snatching his crutches and mounting him on them, "my uncle told me to rest my leg, not use it! See you around sometime!" Remus hopped off towards the house. When he got inside he saw his aunt and uncle sitting on the couch in the living room, Remus heard his name and leaned against the wall and strained to listen.

"Albert," said his aunt, "the boy is mad!"

"Judith," said his uncle, "he's just having a hard time. He's had a lot to deal with and he's so young."

"My daughter has a lot to deal with!"

"Like what? Getting a pimple? Her life is nothing compared to her cousin's. I wish none of this had ever happened to him. He was always such a cheerful boy, completely careless and was never afraid of anything. Since the werewolf bit him he changed. He's got a short temper and never seems to smile."

"Honey," said his aunt, now in a soft soothing voice, "you can't change the past. What happened to him did and no matter how much you want to change it you can't. Let's just face it; Remus is doomed to be a werewolf forever. Although I did hear about St. Mungo's working on an operation to reverse it. It seems that when you become a werewolf you get an extra chromosome and they can extract it. Its life threatening though and it could kill him. Maybe we can run it by him?"

"Sure, lets tell him tomorrow. He probably wants to be by himself now." Remus waited until he heard his aunt and uncle's footsteps die away as they walked up the steps. He then snuck into the kitchen, grabbed an apple and hobbled up the steps into his room. He thrust himself on his bed and placed his crutches next to his nightstand. He lay down on his back and stared up at the white ceiling. So there was a way for him to change back into a regular kid and not have to spend the rest of his days as a werewolf? He then thought about the 'life threatening' part. What could go wrong that could cause him his life? He didn't want to know. He then heard a faint tapping coming from outside. He grabbed his crutches and walked over to the window to see his owl, Luther, banging on the window with two letters clutched in his beak. He opened the window and his owl flew in and dropped the letters on the bed. He grabbed the first one and saw it was his Hogwarts letter so he tossed it aside and went for the next one. It was from Sirius but both he and James signed it. It read:

_Dear Remus,_

_How's summer going? Is your cousin still torturing you? Want us to hex her for you? We got our Hogwarts letter today, so want to meet us in Diagon Alley next Thursday? If you can owl us back, James is here so if you're wondering why I keep saying "us" and "we" that's why._

_See you,  
__James and Sirius._

Remus folded the letter back up and stuck it back in the envelope and threw it in his trunk along with his Hogwarts letter. He shut the trunk and lay back on his bed. He slowly shut his eyes and drifted off into dreams.

* * *

The next morning Remus was abruptly awoken by the sounds of

"Remus wake up!" That voice sounded very familiar. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Sirius and James standing besides his bed. James was closest to him so he assumed it was him who had woken him up. Remus sat up and looked at his friends

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked.

"Well thought we'd visit," Sirius said offhandedly, "also we thought you might like some friends with you at your parent's funeral tonight."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Come on," James said, "your uncle told us to come down and have breakfast, you're lucky your aunt and cousin aren't home!"

"All right just give me a minute to change?" Sirius and James nodded and left the room and shut the door behind them. Remus took out a black jumper and black pants. He changed into them and threw on his navy blue robes his parents had given him for his birthday. He put on a pair of shoes, grabbed his crutches and headed downstairs. When he reached the landing he saw James and Sirius were sitting and waiting for him with his uncle.

"Morning Remus," his uncle said.

"Morning," Remus said and then broke into a yawn. He took the seat next to his uncle and saw some scrambled eggs and bacon had been put on his plate.

"So," Remus's uncle began, "Sirius, James, you're both in Gryffindor?"

"Yes sir," James answered politely.

"I'm ashamed that my daughter ended up being in Slytherin," Uncle Albert said, "shame really, I thought we had raised her right." Remus then made a loud cough that soundly oddly like "yeah right." James and Sirius sniggered and Uncle Albert seemed to not have noticed. Uncle Albert looked at Remus but shrugged and went back to his plate.

"What happened to your leg?" James asked, eyeing the crutches next to Remus.

"My cousin ran my leg over with a bike!" Remus answered. "A muggle toy," Remus added quickly seeing James and Sirius's blank faces. Sirius and James exchanged glances and ventured off that subject. Basically all they talked about was school and Quidditch. After breakfast Remus, Sirius and James went outside into the fresh air.


	13. Of Funerals and Deliveries

Chapter Thirteen  
Of Funerals and Deliveries

As they were rounding a corner into the village they started seeing people pointing and whispering at Remus. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore them. Sirius and James gave them nasty looks and the pointers went back to their own business. They walked past Remus's uncle's clothes shop and saw Bertha and Aunt Judith in there. Bertha came running out, nearly knocking Remus off his crutches and Aunt Judith followed.

"Hullo boy," Judith snapped.

"Nice to see you too," Remus murmured.

"Who are you two?" Aunt Judith snapped at James and Sirius, who snarled at her.

"James Potter," said James, trying to sound polite though no one knew how difficult that was, "and this," he gestured to Sirius, "is Sirius Black, we're friends of Remus. Didn't you ever bother to ask?"

"He is not my child, why would I ask?"

"Lucky for him," Sirius growled. Aunt Judith stomped her foot in frustration and she and Bertha walked back inside the shop. James and Sirius turned to Remus,

"Lovely lady isn't she?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Yeah real lovely," Remus muttered. The rest of the day they walked about the village and stopped at Remus's old house. They pried the door open and a mammoth cloud of dust shot at them. They waved their hands in front of their faces to clear out the dust that was engulfing them. They saw that the house was in really bad shape. There was white dust thrown all over the floor, the furniture had rips in it and there were tiny little flies swarming about the house. They went into the kitchen and saw old dishes piled up in the sink and there was grime building up on them. They walked up the rickety staircase (their shoes leaving footprints in the sea of dust on the floor) and went to Remus's parents' room. They looked around and Remus sat on his parent's bed.

"So this was your house?" Sirius said, trying to make conversation.

"Yes," Remus answered, "it was a lot nicer when people were living here. I can only imagine what my room looks like now."

"Lets go see," James suggested. Remus nodded. He pushed his hands behind him to lift himself up and felt a large lump behind him. Sirius gave Remus a hand to help him up and Remus turned around and lifted the bed sheets up. Right there under them, lying straight on the mattress were his dead parents. Their skin was rotted and made an awful stink. Remus just gaped, open mouthed at them while Sirius and James each grabbed under Remus's arms and pulled him out of the room and locked the door.

"That was disgusting!" Sirius exclaimed, pinching his nose in an attempt to block out the smell, "does anyone still want to see Remus's room?"

"No," Remus muttered, his eyes were opened wide with shock, "I want to go back to my uncle's house, come on." They turned; James and Sirius ran down the stairs while Remus hopped on his crutches. They got out into the sunlit day and continued walking around the village. Sirius and James were eager to see the forest where Remus had been bitten so he reluctantly decided to show them.

He brought them to the edge of the woods and they looked into the fog and mist.

"I'm not going in there," Remus said, "you can if you want, but I'd advise you not to."

"Lets go in!" Sirius said.

"Its not safe in there!"

"Who cares?" James said. "Where there's danger, you'll find James Potter!" James and Sirius ran into the depths of the forest while Remus trailed slowly behind them, all while shouting for them to get out. Remus was the only one safe from the monsters that resided in there because they all knew Remus was a werewolf. James and Sirius said they would be fine because they had their wands with them but Remus knew that they didn't know any spell powerful enough to drive off a werewolf or a troll. James and Sirius were now rounding around a tree trunk when they heard loud, distant rumbling. Remus felt a chill run up and down his spine. The terrors of nearly four years ago were coming back to him. He started screaming for James and Sirius to get out of the forest now. Still they would not listen.

"I'm serious you guys get out now!" Remus cried, he was really scared.

"Come on Reme, where's your sense of adventure?" James said, disappointed at Remus being scared.

"James listen to me! You're not safe in here! Get out now!" James and Sirius just stood looking disbelievingly at their friend. Remus's face contorted from terrified to angry and he said in a low but forceful voice, "_get out now_!" James threw up his arms in the air looking thoroughly annoyed and Sirius just shook his head. They followed Remus out of the forest and back to his uncle's house. When they got in Remus looked at the wall clock that had all the members of the household faces on it. Remus's head just turned from outside to home. Remus looked around for his aunt or uncle and then just when he was about to call their names his uncle came walking down the stairs wearing a nice suit.

"Good, boys you're home!" he said briskly, while doing up his tie, "go get ready for the funeral we're leaving in a half an hour." James and Sirius nodded and went to get their good clothes from Remus's room but Remus stuck around to ask his uncle a question.

"I have a question," Remus said quietly. His uncle did not look at him, he just merely said "hmm?" "Why aren't my parents buried yet?" Uncle Albert turned his attention from his tie to his nephew. He raised an eyebrow and looking at him incredulously.

"What are you talking about Remus," he said in a half laugh, "of course they are, we haven't had their funeral yet though. Why are you asking me this?"

"No they're not! James, Sirius and I were at my old house and we went to their room and they were still there!"

"Remus you must be tired. We buried them months ago."

"But they're there! Go and ask James and Sirius, they saw them!" His uncle looked at him worriedly and then turned around and rushed out of the room. Remus shrugged his shoulders and sat down on one of the chairs. His uncle came back two minutes later pushing Bertha in front of him. She was grinning maliciously.

"Explain yourself to your cousin!" his uncle yelled at Bertha. She rolled her eyes and said, half laughing, half talking

"I-this is just too good! I dug up their graves and put them there because I knew eventually that you would go there. I was trying to scare you and it worked didn't it."

"Yeah it worked," Remus, snarled, "if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to be sick!" Remus stood up grabbed his crutches and hobbled as quickly as he could out of the room. Five minutes later Remus opened the bathroom door feeling rather queasy and went to go change. James and Sirius were standing outside of his bedroom door talking quietly and stepped aside because Remus had to get in his room.

Remus's uncle had to go and collect the bodies and then truck them over to the cemetery while Remus, James and Sirius went with Bertha and Aunt Judith to cemetery first. They got there and went to the grave, where they saw that it had clearly been dug up and the dirt had carelessly been thrown back in. A few of Remus's relatives such as his grandma and grandpa were there. Remus chose to stay around them rather than his aunt and uncle. The Priest began to start the ceremony. Remus was only half listening; he looked around and saw nearly everyone had the heads bowed, except for his aunt and cousin. A surge of pure hatred ran through his body as his looked at them. He tried to concentrate but he kept thinking that the last time he was at a funeral there was disaster beyond disaster all because of him. Remus did not even notice when the priest asked for their only son to go to the front. His grandpa, Luther, put his hand on Remus's shoulder and told him go up. There was no particular reason the priest just wanted to show everyone the last Lupin of that family.

* * *

After that everyone started to clear out as soon as the bodies were reburied. Everyone was finally gone after saying goodbye to Remus and James and Sirius had to go home as well. They told Remus they would see him either at Diagon Alley or at school. Remus and his aunt, uncle and cousin went home and his uncle shooed Bertha off to bed but he wanted to have a private word with Remus. His uncle brought him to the kitchen where his aunt was waiting. He took a seat across from her and his uncle took the seat next to his wife.

"Remus," his uncle said, "your aunt and I have a bit of an idea. We learned that St. Mungo's might have found a cure for werewolves. You have to go through surgery, mind you. We were wondering if you wanted to try it." Remus knew they were going to ask him this sooner or later so he just decided to give him a straight out answer.

"I'll try," he said, trying desperately to sound brave even though he was a bit scared. His aunt and uncle bid him goodnight and he stood up and went to his room. He lay down on his bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. He knew what he was going to have to endure would be painful and he was dreading the idea so badly that now he regretted saying he would try. He could always go back on his word and say he'd rather be a werewolf. Though the idea of being a normal kid crept up on him and then he realised how much he missed it. He missed having friends in the village and not having people point and whisper about him behind his back. His aunt and cousin never liked him, but they seemed to hate him much more since that fateful day when he wandered foolishly into the forest.

The next morning Remus woke to the house almost completely empty. He got up, dressed in a blue jumper and black pants and headed downstairs. His aunt was sitting at the kitchen table reading the _Daily Prophet_. He saw a bowl of cereal left out for him so he sat down and began to eat.

"Where's Bertha and Uncle Albert?" Remus finally asked.

"They went to Diagon Alley to buy yours and Bertha's supplies," his aunt answered briskly. Remus shrugged and continued to spoon his cereal around in his bowl. It was the full moon that night and he wasn't hungry. His face went deadly pale and his hand was shaking as he thought about that. As he was about to get up and go outside his aunt moaned in pain.

"Anything wrong?" Remus asked. He then suddenly remembered that she was due to have her baby any day now.

"Its time," his aunt gasped. Remus's eyes went wide and he started to panic. He didn't know what to do he was only a kid! He tried his best to calm his aunt down.

"Okay-um..." Remus stuttered, looking every which way as if the answer might pop out of the wall. "I can handle this... Don't just sit there tell me what to do!" His aunt didn't say anything she just howled in pain more. Why did his uncle have to go to Diagon Alley today? His aunt started to slip to the floor but he grabbed her under he arms and lifted her with all his might back onto the chair. Telling her to breathe he ran to the front door and looked outside hoping that his uncle would come walking up the path towards the house. Why did they not have a telephone? Remus then saw a payphone outside and sighed with relief. He ran over and saw a shiny silver nickel on the ground and picked it up. He shoved it into the coin slot and dialed 911.

"Hullo this is the emergency dispatcher unit how may I help you?" came a dispatcher's voice from the other line.

"Yes please dial the number for the local hospital!" Remus ordered.

"Hold please." Remus held the earpiece of the phone tight to his ear. The dispatcher started playing some cheerful music while he waited and then a man's voice picked up on the other end.

"London General Hospital. Please state your name, age address and problem in that order," the man said.

"Remus Lupin, eleven years old, 325 WillowWood Street, Little Hangelton village its right outside of London. My problem is my aunt is about to have a baby and I'm the only one in the house and I have no clue what I'm supposed to be doing!" Remus added, slightly hysterical.

"Calm down son, we will send an ambulance over immediately, what was your address again?"

"325 WillowWood Street Little Hangelton village!"

"Okay just sit tight and we'll send someone over." Remus hung up the phone and ran back inside. His aunt was now positioned on the floor and whaling with pain. Remus dropped to the floor and screamed "ouch!" because he landed on his broken leg and tried to lift her back onto the chair. Remus eventually gave in and let her lay there because he was too weak to lift her, especially when she weighed over one hundred pounds. Remus sat on the chair above his aunt and drummed in fingers on the table while he looked lifelessly at the wall across from him. He then heard a sharp knock on his front door and hopped as quickly as he could to the door and ripped it open.

"Is this the Lupin's residence?" asked a man in a white uniform with a red cross over his heart. _Thank goodness_, Remus thought frantically.

"Yes it is!" The man walked passed Remus and Remus showed him where his aunt was. A second man wearing the same uniform as the first man came in holding a stretcher and the lifted his aunt up and placed her gently on the stretcher. They told Remus to go with them so he ran to the counter and took out a piece of parchment, found a quill and dipped it in the ink bottle and wrote that Aunt Judith was having the baby and they better high tail it to the hospital. Remus then leaned on his crutches and went out to the ambulance. One of the men sat in the back and told Remus to sit in the front with the other. They zoomed through the streets and in a matter of five minutes were screeching into the parking lot. They rushed his aunt into the labour area and Remus was told to stay in the waiting room.

He sat down next to a kindly looking old lady. She was watching a muggle device called the television and they were featuring a show where you had to spin a giant wheel and then guess a whole bunch of letters and you'd win money. Curious about what it was Remus asked the old lady.

"What's this show called?" the lady looked at him and smiled.

"It's called the Wheel of Fortune," she answered sweetly. "My don't children your age know about this kind of stuff?"

"I suppose," Remus answered. "I'm-um- not allowed to watch television. My aunt forbids it." Remus knew he had lied but he had no doubt in his mind that if they had a television the answer would be the same.

"That's horrible. Why are you here anyway?"

"My aunt is having a baby and the ambulance took us here."

"I thought you were here to have that cast removed," the lady said looking down at Remus's broken leg.

"No I only got it two days ago." The old lady smiled and said that she had to go and visit her son who was in the hospital with cancer. She stood up and left the room. Remus slumped back in his seat and thought about what the woman said, her son being in the hospital. His thoughts trailed to his parents and he thought if they died because of some terrible disease. He did not even notice the burning tears in his eyes until he felt them sliding down his face. He sat there for a long time in deep thought until he heard, as if from far away, a voice saying, "Remus?" Remus jerked out of his trance and turned his head sharply to see his uncle and cousin walking towards him. Not wanting his cousin to see he had been crying he wiped his face on his sleeves.

"There you are!" his uncle said exasperatedly, "We got your note when we got home. How long were you with your aunt by yourself?"

"Long enough," Remus muttered. "She's in delivery room three if you want to know. The doctor said it should be any minute now." His uncle dashed off to wait by the door for the doctor to come out leaving Bertha with Remus. She flopped down next to her cousin and heaved a sigh.

"You look sick," Bertha murmured.

"I am," Remus said, "full moon tonight." He threw his head back on looked up at the white ceiling. He felt really ill and hoped his transformation wouldn't be a repeat of Halloween last year. He winced just thinking about how painful it was. He hated the thought of his bones growing to unnatural length. Two hours later, Remus had fallen asleep after one hour; he was being gently shaken awake. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his uncle (wearing a green jumpsuit, hair net and a mask) was peering at him.

"Come on Remus," he said gently, "your aunt had the baby an hour ago come and see." He gave Remus a hand and he stood up and (balancing on his uncle) grabbed his crutches and went to the nursery. Turns out his aunt had a girl (_great_, Remus thought, _Bertha junior_) and named her Anna. His uncle told him it was in honour of his mother and if it had been a boy it would have been named Luke. Remus peered over into the cradle at his new cousin (he had her all to himself because Bertha and his uncle were with his aunt). She had curly light brown hair that reminded him strangely of his own and bright green eyes. She was looking around at all the other cradles and then her eyes met Remus's. She held out a hand and Remus (wearing special gloves so he could touch the baby) grabbed it and wiggled it around. His little cousin attempted to smile but to no avail. Remus didn't know his aunt was capable of bringing something as nice as this into the world.


	14. Forgotten Birthday

Chapter Fourteen  
Forgotten Birthday

Remus would have liked to stay longer but his uncle had to bring him back to the house because it was a full moon. His uncle dropped him off at the house and then went back to the hospital. Remus went up to his room and bolted the door shut so he could not knock it down. He sat on his bed and waited for the clouds to shift so his transformation could take place and it could be over with. There was a large gust of winds and the clouds moved slightly to the left and the full mooned glowed inside his room. Remus felt a jolt of pain in his stomach and fell forward grabbing his stomach. The room grew suddenly hot and he was trembling uncontrollably. He felt his bones expand beyond his control and when his broken leg started to grow it was pain beyond anything! It felt like someone was dropping a boulder on it or ripping it apart even further. Not knowing why Remus started to cry out, "make it stop!" He knew no one would answer but it made him feel better, kind of.

Finally the pain subsided and Remus was now a werewolf that was prowling aimlessly around the room. He started sniffing some of his own items and against his own will biting them and attempted to snap them in half. Remus's human mind was able to prevent him from destroying his possessions. Being locked up inside a room did not suit a werewolf so he curled up in a little ball in the corner and began whimpering.

* * *

He awoke the next morning to find himself lying in his bed with the sheets thrown over him. He felt extremely sick and weak. He wanted to go back to sleep but since was already awake, he didn't see any point. Slowly Remus lifted himself up and went downstairs. His uncle was sitting down at the kitchen table in deep thought. Remus managed to sit down unnoticed and listened as his uncle muttered things like, "how are we going to manage this?"

"Manage what?" Remus asked as he poured himself some cereal. His uncle jumped and looked at his nephew.

"Nothing Remus," he said quickly, "I was just thinking."

"I'm the problem aren't I? You're thinking how you're going to manage a daughter when you have a blood thirsty werewolf in your home."

"Remus don't be silly, I would never think that."

"If you aren't thinking that say it then." Remus watched his Uncle Albert fidgeted in his seat and started to whistle a tune. His uncle always stalled when he had to say something he didn't want to say and this was one of those times. Remus gave him a look that said, "I'm waiting."

"You're right Remus," his uncle said at last. "I was thinking that and I'm sorry. It's just that I don't know how I'll manage. Its not your fault I just can't help thinking it."

"I know you're sorry, but you shouldn't be thinking that. Do you think I would actually harm my new cousin? That's precisely the reason why we have locks on my door! I don't understand why people don't believe me, I would expect you to." Remus stood up pushed his chair in and went outside into the cloudy weather. He walked up and down the streets looking for something to do. As he was walking he absently turned into a bookstore and the owner (who was as cruel as his aunt) saw him. He told Remus to get out and that they did not serve misfits like him. Remus turned and went back outside. As he was walking the streets he bumped into two kids his age. They looked up and saw who it was and ran as quickly as they could away. All of the sudden Remus remembered what it felt like to be a victim of horror and that no one liked him in the village. The skies above started to pour rain onto the streets and Remus being so far from his house was left out in the streets because no one wanted to house him until the storm passed.

Remus tried his best to get home quickly (since his cast was not supposed to get wet) and also he did not want to get sick. He walked through the forming puddles and started wringing out his damp clothes. As he was rounding the corner onto Barkwood he heard a faint voice calling his name. He looked a little ahead of him and saw his uncle jogging up to him.

"Remus," his uncle said when he reached him. "Why did you leave?"

"Oh-I...um... needed some air, I guess," Remus stuttered. The real reason he had left because he felt insulted by his uncle for thinking such things.

"Come on Remus, I'm going back to the hospital to get your aunt to bring her home. I think you should come." He put his hand on Remus's shoulder to bring him back to the house but Remus step backwards.

"I thought I was too much of a danger to your new daughter? Can't take me anywhere where she is, remember?"

"Remus don't act stupid! I was just thinking hypothetically, now you're coming with me!" He grabbed Remus's shoulder and directed him through the rain to the car and they drove off to the hospital.

Remus sat in the back of the car staring blankly at the sky. Rain was splattering on the window and leaving watermarks on the glass, he watched as the drops rolled over to corners of the window. His uncle tried to make conversation every few minutes but he saw that Remus was in no mood to talk (which he never was anymore). When they arrived at the hospital he went with his uncle to hospital room 67. His aunt was sitting on her bed all dressed and ready to go. Remus also saw Bertha cradling a pink bundle, his baby cousin. Bertha was looking at her sister adoringly making cooing sounds every so often. When she looked up and saw Remus the large smile on her hideous face contorted into a mean frown.

"Judith," Uncle Albert said slowly. "Maybe we could let Remus hold the baby?" Remus's aunt who had been smiling just as her Bertha looked at her husband in amazement. She stood up and looked her husband fiercely in the eye.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" she bellowed spraying spit all over Albert's face. "LET THE MONSTER HOLD MY BABY! MY BABY! I'D RATHER DIE BEFORE HE TOUCHES HER! I HAVE NO DOUBT IN MY MIND HE'D DO SOMETHING HORRIBLE! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

"I was just saying. You did-"

"I don't care," Remus interrupted. "Its not like I want to anyway." Remus turned and walked slowly out of the room listening to his aunt say over and over, "have that boy hold my child! Never in my wildest dreams would I..." _Its not like I would want to anyway_, Remus thought savagely. _Oh yes sure you wouldn't_, said a nagging voice in the back of his head, _she's your cousin isn't she_? Remus sighed and went out to the car to wait for his formidable relatives. He sat in the back of the car with his hands folded in his lap. He half listened to the rain dropping on the car and waited for any signs of his aunt and uncle's voice so they could get out of there. He looked at his watch and looked at the date. It was August 30th his cousin had been born one day ago so that made her birthday August 29th. He didn't want to think about his birthday, it made his stomach hurt and his heartache knowing he wouldn't get so much as a happy birthday while everyone else was occupied with his new cousin.

Remus knew he shouldn't think such things. Its not his cousin Anna's fault, it wasn't her fault she was born. He hoped they treated her well; he couldn't bear to think what they would treat her like when they actually took the time to notice she looked remarkably like Remus instead of them. They pulled up in front of their house and went inside. When they first stepped inside his aunt shrieked

"Welcome home!" to the baby. She then turned her glances to Remus, who was standing a few feet in front of them. "You boy! Take a picture of Anna in her new home! Don't even bother saying 'what about me?'"

"Like I'd really want to be in the same picture as you," Remus snarled. He grabbed the camera off the mantelpiece on the fireplace and thrust the shutter to his face. He looked through the camera as his stupid relatives (his uncle was now not Remus's favourite anymore). He pushed the shutter and the camera flashed and out popped a picture of his aunt, uncle Bertha and Anna. Bertha walked over and snatched the picture from Remus, she looked at it and muttered about putting it in the potion to make the people move. Aunt Judith, Uncle Albert, and Bertha took Anna into the kitchen leaving Remus by himself.

He wanted nothing more than to go back to school and escape the dread of living at this house. He did not want the next day to dawn and know that for the first time in his life his birthday would be forgotten. He sunk down on an armchair in the corner and stared out the window. He was completely bored. He had no homework since he had completed it in early July. James, Sirius and Peter were abroad and he did not feel like writing a letter to either of them. There was not a soul in the village who wanted to speak with him, not that he wanted to speak to them very much after the way they treated him. He thought about the full moons and immediately he began to shudder at the thought. There was a semi positive side, whenever his aunt and uncle told him to they might make him undergo an operation to make him free of his werewolf self. He then thought about the Animagi lessons Sirius, James and Peter had instituted for themselves and to be perfectly honest with himself he wanted them to master it as soon as possible. He hated having to be alone while everyone else was walking about the castle without a care in the world (except for the staff).

Remus dozed off for a little while and when he woke up he discovered that it was nearly seven o' clock in the evening. He lifted himself off the chair and walked up the stairs. He heard his aunt and uncle in their room talking in baby talk to Anna. Remus peered inside and looked. Anna was lying in a white basinet that was decked out in lace coverings. They were rocking it back and forth together and saying mushy things like, "she's so cute when she's sleeping." Aunt Judith turned to the door and saw Remus looking in.

"GO AWAY BOY!" she shrieked and in result woke Anna up and she started crying. His aunt tried to shush her and so did his uncle but they both failed terribly and made her cry even more. Bertha then came shoving past Remus to try and calm her down. Remus tried to get out of the way before his aunt yelled towards him.

"YOU CAUSED HER TO WAKE UP! YOU MAKE HER GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Anna started wailing even more now. Remus shrugged and hopped into the room. His uncle instructed him to sit on the bed so he did not fall if he was standing. Remus sat down and Uncle Albert placed little Anna in Remus's arms. The baby's tiny green eyes looked up at Remus and she immediately stopped crying. Remus's relatives stared at him dumbfounded; they could not believe that he made her stop crying in a flash. Aunt Judith was evidently starting to get a little nervous with Remus holding her flesh and blood so she immediately snatched Anna up and tried rocking her. However Anna started wailing again when she left Remus. Remus grinned (for the first time in a while) when he saw how his aunt could not stop her own child from crying.

"Remus take her!" Aunt Judith shrieked.

"Well I don't think I can," Remus said meanly. "I was just going to get changed so I could go to bed and besides I'm not allowed to. I might do something horrible, I'm a monster after all. You said so yourself!"

"Please Remus! I can't take the crying anymore! Just take her! Or better yet, we'll put the cradle in your room so we don't have to hear her! Its not a bad thing if she keeps you awake." Remus shrugged and watched as his aunt and uncle lifted the cradle and carried it into his room across the hall. Bertha then brought the screaming Anna into Remus's room and laid her down to sleep. They left the room and Remus went to the bathroom to change into his white tee shirt and a pair of old pants. When he got back to his room he peered into the cradle to see if Anna was asleep. He saw her green eyes staring back up at him and yet again she tried to smile at him but she could not. Remus drew up a chair from behind him and then dug under his bed for his trunk. He pulled it out and undid the latches. He pulled out his potions book and began to read.

Anna began make all sorts of noises that babies made when they wanted to talk, but of course they did not. He placed his bookmark in the page he was reading and closed the book. He looked into the cradle and started talking to his cousin, since she was the only one who would listen to what he had to say.

"You're lucky," he muttered. "They all love you. They don't care for me. Because of what I am." Remus looked at his arm, the one where the wolf had bitten him. He saw the faint outline of the scar. "A werewolf. I know you can't understand a thing I'm saying to you but you won't know what its like to be hated, everyone who sees you will just love you. It's not like that for me... no one wants to be around me, they're scared for themselves. You're lucky you have parents, even those as horrible as yours. I don't have any, that's why I have to live here. My parents... they... died. The part I hate most about it is that... I never got to say... I never got to say goodbye." Remus yawned widely and then looked back at Anna. "I'm going to bed and you should too. Good night." Anna made some cooing noises and Remus brushed her hair around her head and went to his bed and fell into sleep.

* * *

Remus woke the next morning to find bright sunlight pouring into his room. He did not know why but he felt happier today than he had been all summer. As he was pondering this his eyes traveled to the calendar on his wall. He saw that the date was August 31st. It was his birthday today (on the calendar he drew a picture of balloons and a giant banner that said "Happy Birthday Remus," on it). He did not hear Anna so he assumed that someone must have snuck in while he was sleeping and brought her downstairs. Remus dressed in the navy blue robes his parents had given him last year and an old jumper and some stained pants. He went downstairs to see his aunt feeding Anna, Bertha sitting at the table and swirling her bowl of cereal around with her spoon and his uncle reading the paper. Remus managed to sit down unnoticed and poured himself some cereal.

"Good morning," Remus said unusually happily. Bertha looked up from playing with her food and turned to Remus.

"What are you so happy about?" she snarled.

"Well it's my birthday today and since I only turn twelve once, what's not to be happy about?"

"You're so strange."

"Thank you my dear puggy faced cousin, same goes to you."

"Please don't start arguing," Uncle Albert muttered from behind the paper.

"We weren't!" Remus said defensively. "I was just expressing my true feelings."

"Well do that some place that is not the breakfast table!" Wow he was only up for two minutes and already he got yelled at._ It must be a new record_, Remus thought lethargically. Remus finished eating about ten minutes later and there was no sign that anyone even acknowledged his birthday. He drummed his finger on the table waiting for someone to realise what day it was.

"So does anyone know what day it is?" Remus said, looking around at the other occupants and of the table. No one said anything. "Okay... I'll help you guess. It's the last day of August and someone was born on that day." Suddenly Aunt Judith looked up. Remus thought for a minute she knew what he was referring to.

"Oh yes I almost forgot!" she shrieked. "Its my friend Martha's birthday! I must really go and send her an owl. Albert will you take Anna until I get back?"

"Sure dear," he answered putting the paper on the table and holding his arms out to take Anna. Remus looked at her dumbfounded. He stood up and grabbed his crutches.

"Well if anyone wants to talk to me," he said. "Which I highly doubt, I'll be outside. Bye!" Remus turned and went out the front door. His good mood had just been crushed by what his aunt said. Honestly, even if she hated him she did not have the decency to wish him a happy birthday. Remus fell under the oak tree in the front of the house and looked up at the sky above. He was practically blinded with anger. He barely saw the flock of birds flying in V formation above him, he did not notice that a bee decided to rest on his nose, and when a group of kids walked past him and started barking he did not yell at them like he normally would. He did not care about those things anymore, he did not care about anything. As far as he was concerned the only other living thing inside that despicable house was Anna. She was the only one who would listen, even though she did not understand. She was the only one to whom he could confide his feelings to (other than James, Sirius and Peter) she was the only person in that house to which he did not show extreme animosity towards. Remus used to love his Uncle Albert, but not anymore. He had called Remus stupid (which he had never done before) and expressed no more uncle type love towards him and even referred to Remus as a bloodthirsty monster.

Remus did not want to go back inside when it grew dark. He did not want to have to face the only relatives that would take him in. He did not want to go back in there, go to sleep, and dream about the worst birthday he ever had.


	15. Home at Last

Chapter Fifteen  
Home At Last

The next day Remus woke up to water splattering all over him. He darted his head up and looked around. He had fallen asleep outside; worst part was he was going to miss the train if he did not get ready quickly. He ran as fast as he could into the house darted upstairs, catching a minute's glance at the clock that read 10:15. He went to his room, put on some dry clothes, grabbed his trunk looked through it once and then went back downstairs to see his relatives sitting in the living room. They were apparently all waiting for him by the looks on their faces when he entered the room.

"Finally!" Aunt Judith shrieked. "We've been waiting forever!"

"Well you could have woken me up," Remus muttered. Then in a louder voice he said, "or maybe you just thought 'let me leave my nephew out in rain. He won't mind.' You have to be really stupid to think that!" Aunt Judith then started shouting a whole bunch of words that I don't think are appropriate to list. Remus did not flinch once; he just looked at her evilly in the eye. Finally they managed to cool her off and they drove off to Kings Cross.

They arrived and had to dash to the platform. Bertha took a long time to say goodbye to her sister. Remus did not have time to waste so he just went through the platform. He emerged on the other side and saw the Hogwarts Express in front of him. He headed to the back to the luggage compartment (having difficulty bringing his trunk).

"Remus need some help?" came a voice from behind. He turned around and saw Lily Evans approaching him with Alice Gordon. They were already wearing their Hogwarts robes while Remus was still in his crummy muggle clothes.

"Um... yeah thanks," Remus answered as Alice took his trunk and brought it to the back leaving him with Lily.

"What happened to you?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, just a broken leg. Have you seen James or Sirius?" Lily scowled in disgust at the mention of James and Sirius.

"No I haven't," she snarled. Remus looked at her curiously and she said, "I don't understand how a boy as nice as you wants to hang around with little mischief makers like them."

"They're the only ones who want to hang around me. I'm going to find them, tell Alice I said thanks for her help." Remus turned and headed for the train. He walked down the corridor peering into the compartment door windows to find his friends. He then heard some cackling coming from the compartment beside him. He then heard someone say, "Snivellus," he wondered what that meant. He looked inside and saw James, Sirius and Peter laughing hysterically. Remus grinned and went in.

"Hey Remus!" Sirius said looking at his friend. "How's it going?"

"All right," Remus answered taking a seat next to James.

"Did your aunt have her baby yet?" Sirius asked.

"Yep."

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl. I pity her. She looks so much like me that my aunts going to think that there's two of me! Although I wouldn't mind seeing her go insane every now and then." His friends grinned evilly and then the compartment door slid open. They all turned their heads and saw the last person they wanted gawking at their compartment doorstep, Severus Snape.

"Well look," said James happily, "it's the person we were talking about right Sirius?" Sirius stood up and walked over to Snape.

"Yes if it isn't little Snivellus! How was your summer?" So, Remus thought, that explains why he heard the word Snivellus. Snape just looked at them all and his eyes fell on Remus.

"Is little Lupin feeling ill? You certainly look it!" Snape snarled.

"Leave Remus out of this. He doesn't need to deal with you before the year even started," James yelled and then joined Sirius in standing right in front of Snape. James and Sirius raised their wands but Remus pushed them down.

"That's all right," he said. "I'll deal with him myself. Outside Snape!" Snape sniggered and left the compartment with Remus followed. James, Sirius and Peter poked their heads out of the compartment but Remus and Snape had vanished down the hall. Remus was wandering just what he was going to do to Snape. Snape was twirling his wand casually between his fingers and Remus was fumbling through his robe pockets to look for his when he remembered that he packed it in his trunk. Now he could just kick himself! They were at the back of the train and Remus had nowhere to run, Snape was blocking his only way out.

"So Lupin," Snape scoffed, "you want to fight me?"

"Well I wouldn't say fighting," Remus stammered, "more like...um... teach you a lesson?"

"You lie through every word you say! You wanted to fight me but you're chicken!"

"Chicken? Chicken? I am no chicken! Who was it that threw you down and escaped the Whomping Willow at the same time? Huh? By the way Snivellus, the name suits you only too well!" Remus tried to shove past Snape but he was pushed to the ground. Snape was ready to throw his fist into Remus but Remus hooked his foot around the back of Snape's and pulled him down to the ground. Remus stood up and looked at Snape and shook his head disapprovingly. Remus went back to the compartment and saw that Sirius, James and Peter had been listening and ran back to their seats. When Remus got back in and sat down they looked at him surprised.

"He's back in one piece!" James said in a rejoicing way.

"I am," Remus sighed. "Snape's in the back of the train lying on his butt, but other than that nothing happened." Remus yawned widely and leaned his head against the window. James and Sirius went onto discuss this year's pranks with Peter and let Remus be. Outside the window there was nothing but rolling green hills on the countryside. Remus must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew someone was saying his name and he heard snapping noises. Remus jerked awake Remus and saw James had been snapping his fingers in front of Remus.

"We're there already?" Remus said tiredly.

"Yep," said James grinning widely. "Hurry up and change!" James, Sirius and Peter ran out of the compartment while Remus hurried to change. Remus came out of the train one minute later and saw a bunch of carriages lined up on the grassy slope he saw James, Sirius and Peter standing in front of one. He went over and they saw him and went inside. Inside the carriage it smelled of musty and wet hay. The invisible horses started galloping up the hill and pulling the carriages towards the front of the castle. When they pulled up in front of the castle the giant double doors flung open and they all went inside. As they were making their way towards the Great Hall Remus heard the Transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall calling his name. The four boys turned around and she was walking through the crowd to get to them.

"We can't be in trouble yet," Sirius, whispered, "the year hasn't even started!" Finally Professor McGonagall got to them (after shoving a third year out of the way). She saw that they thought they were in trouble she smiled and said

"You're not in trouble yet Mr. Black," she laughed. She then turned to Remus. "Mr. Lupin would you like to go up to the hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey can sort out your broken leg?"

"All right," Remus said awkwardly. He followed Professor McGonagall up the grand staircase in the Entrance Hall and up into the chamber where the moving staircases were. All the way up to the top they got off at the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was in her office preparing to head down to the feast and came bustling out when she heard Professor McGonagall call her name. She saw Remus and frowned.

"Its not a full moon already is it?" she moaned.

"No Poppy," McGonagall said exasperatedly, "that was few days ago. I was just wondering if you could heal Mr. Lupin's damaged bones so he can go down to the feast?"

"All right! It won't take but a minute." Madam Pomfrey sat Remus down on a vacant bed and whipped her wand out. She knelt down and pointed it at his leg and muttered an incantation. Remus felt a tingling sensation spread throughout his leg as the bones magically mended themselves. When the sensation subsided Madam Pomfrey stood up and put her wand in her pocket.

"Is that better?" she said. Remus swung his leg back and forth and found that the bones were no longer broken. He stood up and swayed a bit but managed to keep himself steady. He went with the two adults down to the Great Hall. The sorting was evidently over because Professor Flitwick was carrying the three-legged stool over to a corner and all the empty seats at the house tables were filled with the first years. Remus saw James, Sirius and Peter sitting at the end of the table next to a few first years and they had left a space open for him. He went over and sat down next to Peter and a little first year boy with black hair and a mysterious air about him. Remus looked at him a little wondering why the boy had stared at him when he sat down but then Remus just turned to his friends.

"What happened?" Peter asked jumpily. "You're not in trouble are you?"

"Of course not," Remus answered. "Madam Pomfrey just had to heal my broken leg, that's all."

"Are you sure that's not all?" said the boy next to Remus. Remus turned his head and looked curiously at the boy.

"What do you mean?" Remus said. "Why else would I be in the hospital wing?"

"Many reasons," the boy mused. "Each more bizarre than the next. By the way I'm Julius Mangorn."

"Pleasure, Remus Lupin." After that the boy spoke no more to them and frankly Remus did not want to talk to him. Dumbledore made his usual start of the year announcements. All the usual like no practising magic in the hallways or on other students, that the forest was forbidden and when Quidditch trials would be starting. James was particularly happy about Quidditch, after winning the cup last year he had become excessively smug about it. Full to bursting with food all the students were getting up to leave when there was a cry of terror coming from the Slytherin table. Not needing to wonder whom the scream came from Remus looked directly at Snape. Remus had to do a double take before he realised that Snape was rising slowly into the air. Trying to prevent himself from laughing Remus tried to make his way out of the hall. Sirius and James were laughing hysterically behind him and Peter was sniggering silently.

They followed the Gryffindor prefect up to Gryffindor Tower. They gave the Fat Lady the password, "unforgivable" and went inside the common room. While the prefect was explaining everything about the common room to the first years the four boys went up to their dormitory. Up there they saw Frank Longbottom already changed into his robes. He said a merry hullo to them while they changed into their pyjamas. Remus lay down on his bed after he changed and pulled the curtains around him. He smiled widely at the ceiling thinking to himself that he was finally home.


	16. Letters and Training

Chapter Sixteen  
Letters and Training

Remus woke the next morning in the best mood he had been in for days. The fact that he was waking up at school rather than home was more comforting than any other thought. He sat up and changed into his school robes and went down to the common room. He sat down in the empty room (it was still early) he stared into the fire. He was waiting for James, Sirius and Peter and then he heard some footsteps scurrying down the stairs. He looked at the stairwell but to his disappointment it was that creepy kid Julius.

"Hullo," the boy said.

"Hi," Remus answered distractedly.

"I was wondering about something." Julius crossed the room and sat down in a squashy armchair and looked at Remus, who had fixed all of his attention into the fire. "What class do you think is the hardest? I'm just curious so I know which subject to pay attention to."

"You're asking me? Why not ask a seventh year?"

"Because you're the only one awake."

"Oh. Well I think Potions is. That's just my opinion, I'm going down to breakfast so see you." Remus stood up and ran out of the portrait hole. As he was heading down the staircase that led to Gryffindor Tower he could not help but think that Julius Mangorn knew something about Remus that he did not. Maybe he was just being paranoid but he could not help thinking that. The first time Julius saw Remus he had that mysterious air in his eye that seemed to see right through Remus's head and into his mind. He wondered if James and Sirius felt like that too but he highly doubted it.

Rubbing some sleep out of his eye, Remus shook the thought out of his head and turned to his right to enter the great hall. The Great Hall was fairly empty nothing more than four Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws, five Slytherins and four Gryffindors were in there. Remus took a seat next to Gryffindor Head Boy Jeffery Polkis. Jeffery said good morning to Remus, who wasn't paying attention so Jeffery muttered under his breath, "rude." Remus started loading his plate and began eating. He sat there for some time, shoveling his food down his throat, before James, Sirius and Peter appeared. It was nearly time for the bell to signal classes rang and Remus was now looking over his schedule for the day.

"Lovely morning isn't it?" James said in a daze. He sat down opposite of Remus, Sirius next to James and Peter next to Remus. Ordinarily Remus would have questioned James's good mood but he knew precisely why.

"Its Lily isn't it?" Remus said pointedly.

"Actually it isn't," James answered. Remus looked at him open mouthed. He'd never been in such a good mood before, unless Lily Evans had something to do with it. "I just love the sound of a good scream in the morning."

"But no one's screamed and you just got here."

"No one's screamed yet," Sirius laughed. Just then there was a holler coming from (as if anyone had to guess) the Slytherin table. Although it wasn't an angry or scared shout, it was more like surprised. Remus looked over and saw something moving around on Snape's breakfast dish. Nearly screwing up his vision to depict what was moving, Remus recognised it as the eggs Snape had on his plate. They had stood up and were now equipped with a black top hat with a silver stripe cutting across the middle and a cane with a curved end. The eggs seemed to be doing an interpretation of a tap dance right in front of Snape. Remus thought it was incredibly funny but not at all like one of Sirius and James's usual pranks. The difference was that Snape had not been humiliated in the process. Or so he thought. Just then the hat and can disappeared and the eggs splattered in Snape's face. He now looked like he was wearing a gigantic pair of white sunglasses and they made you look like you had enormous yellow pupils.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter burst out laughing and pounding their fists on the table. Remus looked up the table, still blinded with tears from laughter, and saw Lily glaring at them menacingly. Remus tried to smile but she just huffed impatiently, picked up her books and stormed out of the hall. James, Sirius and Peter picked up their schedules, due to the fact that they could no longer laugh, and scanned them thoughtfully.

"Not bad," Sirius commented. "Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, lunch, Defense Against the Dark Arts, yuck History of Magic, James could you remind me to bring a pillow? To top the day off we got oh joy! Potions." His friends laughed and they picked up their books and headed to the third floor. Professor McGonagall was at the board scribbling down complicated notes on how to change an animal into a water goblet. The four boys took seats in the back of the classroom. They talked for a while, mainly discussing their perfect execution of Snape's public embarrassment. Once the class had filed in Professor McGonagall called everyone to attention.

They spent an interesting class there. It was certainly very noisy because you had animals of every species squawking, barking, croaking, and squeaking and blowing bubbles in water. The outcome of the spell had some bizarre effects. James, who had been transfiguring a toad in a water goblet, had changed it into the form of a goblet but it started croaking uncontrollably and Professor McGonagall had to put a silencing charm on it. Sirius transfigured his rat perfectly and Remus managed to get his tortoise into a goblet shape but it still had a head and shell pattern. Peter just failed miserably and ended up having an octopus stuck to his face for fifteen minutes. During Charms they learned the water repelling charm, "_Impervius_." In order to demonstrate this Professor Flitwick took James and started spraying water on his glasses while Alice Gordon tried to make the water repel off the lens.

After Charms they went out onto the grounds to green house seven for Herbology. Professor Sprout made them pot Mandrakes and they all had to wear these blue fluffy earmuffs in order not to pass out from hearing the shrieks of the Mandrake babies. After they headed to lunch where Remus decided to bring up the subject of Animagi.

"So," he said as they sat down at the Gryffindor table and put their book bags under the table. "Have you guys been practising Animagi?"

"I have all summer," James said proudly. "I haven't gotten too far, but I've learned not to shout out whenever I get something."

"Yeah we don't want a repeat of last year," Sirius said.

"When are we going to practise in the common room?" Peter inquired.

"How about tonight?" James suggested. "It's not a full moon is it?" James added looking at Remus.

"No that was last week. I agree with tonight, I'll keep watch so no one interferes okay?"

"Perfect then tonight at eleven it is!"

They went to their remaining classes and listened to the usual long boring first day lectures. They had to sit through the most boring forty-five minutes of History of Magic. Sirius and James had once again fallen asleep at their desks and Peter was absentmindedly picking at his fingernails while Remus struggled to remain focused. All the while Professor Binns just went on and on about Goblins. When class was over James had to rip Sirius's textbook off Sirius's face because while he was sleeping his drool caused him to get stuck to the book. They ended up ripping that page but they could not care less. Then there was Potions and they spent an hour concocting Engorging Solutions to be tested on a toad that their professor had found outside near the forest.

When classes let out everyone rushed away. James broke off from his friends because there was a Quidditch meeting scheduled and he could not miss it. Remus, Sirius and Peter retreated to the edge of the lake to do their homework. They had Transfiguration ("Read the chapter on the transformation of animals to nonliving objects and answer all thirty five questions in paragraph form," Professor McGonagall had told them, followed by a loud moan from every student). Professor Flitwick had given them no homework in honour of the first day; Professor Binns had assigned them to read a ten-page chapter on the ways of life of Goblins. The rest of their teachers had taken pity on them and assigned absolutely no homework, but promised them a lot for the next day.

They were sitting under the beech tree next to the lake, their quills scribbling lazily on their parchment. They would, every now and then, look at the lake and see a giant tentacle emerge on the surface causing some nearby first years to scream. One little first year girl ran over to the three boys and cried

"There's a monster in the lake!"

"Oh relax," Sirius said exasperatedly, "its only the squid. It won't hurt you!"

"But what if it comes on the land?"

"It's not going to," Remus said, not looking up. "Now if you don't mind we're trying to do homework." The girl looked at Remus indignantly and stomped away. They finished a good portion of the homework and packed their bags up to go back to the castle. They climbed the stairs of the moving staircases and approached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor. The portrait hole swung open as they gave the password and they entered a noisy common room. Everyone was crowded around the fire and talking excitedly, Remus, Sirius and Peter all wondered what could be exciting them so much. The three boys found James somewhere around the middle of the commotion. He obviously had been the one to start it all because everyone was looking at him. Sirius grabbed James' robes and pulled him out of the circle.

They brought him to the stairs that led to the dormitory and sat down.

"So what's everyone so excited about?" Sirius asked.

"Quidditch openings," James said happily. "We have room for two more chasers since the ones from last year graduated. Now nearly all of Gryffindor thinks they stand a chance of getting on the team. All of the first years were jumping up and down screaming, 'I want to be on the team! Put in a good word for me James!'" Remus, Sirius and Peter laughed.

"Hey why don't one of you guys try out?" James suggested.

"Good idea," said Sirius. "Think I will. I mean they can't refuse me can they?"

"I can think of ten good reasons not to have you on a Quidditch team," came the voice of Lily Evans. Like clockwork James ruffled his hair, puffed out his chest and adopted that horribly annoying manly voice that he used only when Lily was present. Lily gave him a cross look and turned her attention back to Sirius.

"Why would they refuse me?" Sirius asked.

"Well one: they need real players, two: you've never played before, three: they would think the only reason you got in was because of Potter, four: you're you. Shall I go on?"

"Please Evans do," James said.

"Cut that voice squirt!" Lily scowled. James dropped that voice and went back to his real one. Lily said nothing more and walked right past them and up to the dormitories. They all shrugged and went back to discussing Quidditch. Sirius said he would try out, just to prove Lily wrong. They knew Peter did not stand a chance so they were asking Remus.

"I don't know," he said. "I've never ridden before and what if a match falls on the day of or after a full moon? I can't risk a game going into night hours!"

"Remus, relax!" James moaned. "The staff would work around the full moon so you could play. Besides I doubt any of our games will go into the night hours. Just consider trying out. I'm going down to the Great Hall if anyone wants to join me, and remember tonight at eleven. See you." James stood up and strode over to the portrait hole and disappeared through it. Sirius and Peter followed but Remus decided to head to the dormitory. He opened the door to the second year dormitory and walked in. He felt a breeze in the room and his eyes darted towards the open window. Wondering why it was open he pushed it closed and saw his owl sitting in the cage. Remus had let him fly around outside in the morning so he thought that maybe he had a letter. He saw his owl clutching a letter in its beak and Remus tore it out.

He sat down on his bed and ripped the sealing open. He unfolded the letter and read it swiftly. The letter read plain and simple.

_Dear Remus,_

_The operation your aunt and I discussed with you will take place on December 23rd at St. Mungo's. Please show this letter to Professor McGonagall and she will handle it from there._

_Sincerely,  
__Uncle Albert_

Remus pocketed the letter and headed down to the Great Hall where Professor McGonagall would be at this time. He walked behind a group of loud Slytherin first years who were saying how much more superior they were to Gryffindors, apparently they did not notice a Gryffindor was walking behind them. Just as they were going on to talk about the fact that Salazar Slytherin was so much more powerful than Godric Gryffindor one of the Slytherins turned his head and saw Remus. He tapped the girl standing next to him and she turned around.

"You're a Gryffindor?" she snarled.

"Yep," Remus answered, drawing himself up. "Proud of it too!"

"I wouldn't be proud if I were a Gryffindor."

"Well I wouldn't be proud if I were a Slytherin." Remus shoved past them and wondered to himself, _why was I arguing with a bunch of little first years_? He descended down the staircase in the Entrance Hall and turned to his right to enter the Great Hall. As he walked through the double doors he saw Professor McGonagall rise from her place at the staff table and walk towards him.

As she was approaching the doors Remus stopped her.

"Professor McGonagall," he said.

"Yes Mr. Lupin?" Professor McGonagall said kindly (she was never strict with Remus like she was with James, Sirius and Peter).

"My uncle asked me to show you this letter," Remus held out the letter and Professor McGonagall took it. "He said you'd know what to do."

"Yes I know what he's speaking of. I'll go and show this to the headmaster, good day." She ran out of the hall and headed up the stairs. Remus turned his attention to the Gryffindor table and found Sirius, James and Peter sitting all the way at the end. They were talking quietly and every so often they would glance at Snape. Remus walked over and sat down next to James.

"What were you talking to McGonagall about?" James asked as he was sticking his fork into his mashed potatoes. "You're not in trouble are you?"

"Of course not," Remus answered as he piled food on his plate. "I just had to ask her something." His friends shrugged and returned to their meal. As Remus was eating he kept wondering when he was going to hear the distinct shriek of Snape, due to another prank of James and Sirius. To his misfortune the shriek never came.

So that night once the last three sixth years packed up their game of Wizards Chess Remus, James, Sirius and Peter snuck down into the common room to have their Animagus sessions. Earlier after James had finished with the Quidditch meeting he went to the library and borrowed the book about Animagi ("McGonagall's making us learn about them!" James told the suspicious Madam Pince. "Sorry I meant Professor McGonagall.") James, Peter and Sirius placed the book on the wooden table while Remus made himself comfortable on the stairs leading to the dormitories. He always had to stay there, just in case there was a wandering student he'd be able to stop them just before they made it to the common room. The three others started practising and Remus noticed that they had made an improvement, except for Peter.

James was now able to attain the silvery gray hair of a stag and he would not start screaming, "I'm doing it!" as he made the transformation. Sirius was starting to grow the ears and his nose would enlarge as it turned into a snout. Peter however was completely and utterly hopeless. He could not shrink in size obtain those beady little eyes or wormlike tail. Sirius and James felt almost confident that they would master Animagus way before Peter did. Remus's three friends sat in front of the fire scanning through the many chapters in their library book while Remus sat on the steps. He did not have anything to do so he just sat staring at the wall and picking at the carpet. James and Sirius were now sitting on the floor watching Peter squint his eyes in concentration as he tried to transform into a rat. Remus smiled and shook his head as James and Sirius grabbed pillows off the couch behind them and rested their heads on them. James had enough so he just told Peter to give up for now so he and Sirius could have some practise. James went after Peter and closed his eyes. He put a frown on his face and his expression showed he was in concentration. Remus was watching as fur started sprouting on his nose when he had to leave to go to the bathroom. He stood up and went out of the room.

Remus came back five minutes later and what he saw made him nearly slip down the stairs. Peter, James and Sirius were standing cornered near the fireplace by Julius Mangorn. He was staring bleakly into each of their eyes and had his wand in the ready position. Sirius's eyes darted over to Remus.

"Hey our look out is back!" he muttered rudely.

"I had to go to the bathroom," Remus said defensively.

"You couldn't have held it?"

"No!" Remus glared at Sirius and then Julius decided to voice what was going on. Remus half listened, at this point he hated everything about that kid from the top of his head down to his scrawny little feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Julius grimaced. "Practising Animagus? That's illegal."

"What do you care?" James snapped. "We're not telling you anything you're not supposed to know." James and Julius started arguing back and forth. Peter and Sirius joined in but Remus just stood there and watched. He knew it was useless arguing with that kid so he just whipped out his wand, pointed it at Julius and muttered, "_Obliviate_!" Sparks flew out of his wand and his Julius in the head and he fell onto the floor. Remus did not wait for his friends to say anything; he just turned around and marched up the stairs. He sat down on his bed and pulled the curtains around so he could change. He lay back on his bed after he finished changing and heard weak footsteps coming up to the dorm.


	17. The Fight

Chapter Seventeen  
The Fight

The door opened and he heard James and Sirius talking in a connotation. Remus lay still so they thought he was sleeping. He looked through his curtains and saw the dark outlines of James, Sirius and Peter all make their way over to their beds. Sirius and James were still talking in a murmur but loud enough for Remus to hear. The only problem was Remus did not like what they were saying. They were saying that they could not believe Remus would leave his post. They said they thought he was responsible and he nearly got them expelled because that idiot kid caught them. Sirius said that he doubted Remus really cared whether they achieved the goal of becoming an Animagus.

James said that he could not agree more because when they told Remus of their achievements he barely acknowledged them. James said all Remus did was nod and say it was great, he did not sound like he really meant it. Remus closed his eyes, what they were saying were lies. Remus cared every bit about James, Sirius and Peter becoming Animagus. When they told him their accomplishments the only reason he just nodded and said great was because he was half asleep. Remus ripped the curtains around his bed around.

"You really don't think I care about any of this?" James, Sirius and Peter turned around and looked callously at him.

"You heard us," James murmured. "That's exactly what we said because that's exactly how we feel. You couldn't care less."

"What would give you that idea? What makes you think I want you to quit?"

"Well you don't seem to care about it," Sirius said pointedly. "I mean why would you care anyway?"

"Why would I care? I'll tell you why I care. I want you to become Animagus because if you do I won't have to be alone. I won't have to spend my time as a werewolf by myself biting and scratching myself."

"Oh please Remus," James snapped. "You act like it's the worst thing in the world. It can't be that horrible!"

"You have no idea do you? You don't know what its like. You try living as a werewolf where everyone hates you, you have to harbour the secret from the people that don't and every month you have to go through the worst kind of pain in the world only to experience it again one month later! Your lives are nothing compared to mine and you just don't know how much I'd like to have your lives more than mine." James, Sirius and Peter said nothing, they just looked at Remus. He was trying desperately not to cry, but his eyes were shining with tears. He closed his eyes and turned around. He went out of the room and down into the common room. He sat down on one of the squashy red armchairs and rested his head in his hand. He stared impassively into the crackling fire. He watched languidly as the sparks popped out of the fire and fell onto the rug and burned out.

He did not understand why James and Sirius had been so cross with him. Why did they not understand him? Why did they not take the time just to listen to him? Slowly Remus's eyelids began to close and he fell into a deep and yet troubled sleep. He woke the next morning feeling strangely more tired than he had been the night before. He lifted himself off his chair and walked stiffly back up to the dormitory. He discovered that James, Sirius, Peter and Frank had all left already to go down to breakfast. He changed into a new pair of robes, grabbed his book bag, slung it over his shoulders and went to breakfast.

As he was entering the Great Hall he saw his friends sitting at their house table. There was an empty space next Peter, as usual, so he went over. As he was about to sit down James said suddenly

"Seats taken." Remus looked at him peculiarly, _since when_?

"Since when?" Remus asked.

"Since today. Go sit somewhere else!" Remus looked at him angrily and stomped off down the table. He found a seat next to Lily and sat down. Lily was talking to a first year that was wondering how to perform the levitation spell and being that Lily knew best about Charms, she had chosen to ask Lily. As the first year girl got up and went on down the table Lily turned her head and saw Remus staring blankly down at his empty plate.

"Aren't you hungry Remus?" she asked kindly.

"What?" Remus said suddenly. "Oh- no, not really."

"You look like something's bothering you and besides I heard James yell at you. That big head has no right." For once Remus had to agree with Lily on her aspects about James. As far as Remus knew, he hadn't done anything to deserve being yelled at. Although he did not agree with James being a big head, even though James could be a bit – or maybe a lot- okay he _was_ conceited!

"I guess you're right," Remus said listlessly.

"What did you do?"

"I really don't know. I went over to sit with them as usual and he told me that the seat was taken and I had to go away."

"And you listened? I would have told the git that I was sitting there and he couldn't tell me otherwise! Don't let him boss you around, go over there and stick up for yourself." Remus nodded, a bit shocked by Lily's aggression towards sticking up to James. He went over and sat down next to Peter. James and Sirius looked up and glared at Remus.

"I thought we told you not to sit here," James snarled.

"You did," Remus answered ingenuously. "But I didn't feel like it so I think I'll just sit here."

"Go sit somewhere else!" Sirius ordered.

"You're not the boss of me so I'm not listening to you." James and Sirius exchanged furious glances with Peter. James folded his hands and tried to say in his most calm manner.

"Remus, if you don't move we will make you!"

"Do your worst."

Remus had not really expected James to react the way he did. James sprung up and withdrew his wand. Peter and Sirius watched anxiously as James glared into Remus's eyes, fuming. Remus took his wand and aimed it between James's eyes. All of the Gryffindor students were crowding around and Remus barely had enough time to wonder why no teachers were attempting to break this up. Before Remus could do anything James had shouted, "_gasheo_!" Remus cringed in pain as his mouth was struck with pain. He tasted blood and looked disbelievingly at his former friend. Remus waved his wand and was about to cry out an incantation when he heard

"Mr. Lupin don't you dare!" All the heads turned to see Professor McGonagall running towards them. She had her wand in her hand and was bearing down on them with the utmost anger. She grabbed both of the boys by the scruffs of their necks and lifted them in the air so that their feet were dangling. She was so enraged at their behaviour that she could hardly speak. Instead of telling them off in front of the entire student body she brought them out into the Entrance Hall. She put them down and for a moment had lost the use of her tongue.

"You-you- explain yourselves!" she stammered. Remus and James looked at each other wrathfully, neither of them answered. Professor McGonagall decided to make herself point blank. "If you don't answer me I will give you a year's worth of detention!" Remus quickly answered

"James started it!" James rounded on him.

"No I didn't!" he yelled.

"Potter, shut up!" Professor McGonagall hollered. James shut his mouth and turned slightly red. "Mr. Lupin, would you mind telling me, calmly, what just happened in there? Because unless my eyes are cheating me I thought I saw you and Potter attempting to massacre each other."

"Well," Remus began, hesitantly. He was becoming aware to the fact that every time he opened his mouth blood began spilling out. "I was going to sit with James, Sirius and Peter like always but they told me to go away. So I went away and then came back and sat down. They told me to go away or they'd make me and then me and James just began fighting."

"Yeah but you said 'do your worst!'" James argued.

"Potter!" McGonagall cut in. "Both of you have behaved foolishly. I would have expected it out of you Potter but not of you Lupin. You will both receive detentions with me tonight! But no house points will be deducted. Now hurry and get to class!" Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and disappeared down the hallway. James and Remus began walking to class, both walking at least ten feet apart and not daring to give one glance to each other. Remus was busy holding his sleeve up to his mouth so the blood wouldn't drip on the floor and James was just looking forcibly at the wall ahead of him.

"Idiot," Remus heard James mutter.

"Excuse me?" Remus said thickly.

"Can't you hear? I called you an idiot! You just got me detention!"

"I got you detention, you gabe it to be!" Remus was having difficulty talking the right way. "I dib nofing! You attacked be!"

"Right, sure I did. Just so you don't wonder why, I'm never talking to you again!" James sprinted ahead of Remus. Remus watched and walked dejectedly towards the hospital wing. James was angry, but it was nothing compared to how Remus felt. Remus felt betrayed by his best friend, he never thought he'd see the day when he would hate James Potter. Now he hated him with every ounce of energy he had. Remus stomped all the way to the hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey could perform the counter curse so his mouth would stop bleeding. When he got there Madam Pomfrey was hardly surprised to see them there. She sat Remus down and performed the counter curse easily and he was free to go to Charms class. He sat down in the very front because James, Sirius and Peter were sitting in the back and glaring at him threateningly.

At lunch Remus was by himself, no one bothered talking to him. That is except that annoying first year Julius. Remus had to impression that this kid stalked him. Julius sat down casually and brought up the subject of Potions.

"Potions isn't really that hard Remus," Julius said as he was selecting what to put on his plate.

"What?" Remus said suddenly. "Oh... well I think it is."

"It really isn't if you pay attention."

"I do pay attention!"

"Well if you always fail-"

"Who said I fail?"

"I did."

"Why am I wasting my time talking to you?" Remus picked up his books and ran out of the hall. After class that day there were Quidditch tryouts. There was going to be tryouts everyday after classes for the whole week. Remus had been rethinking whether he should try out or not. He had promised James that he would but its not like James would care anymore. You could see the Quidditch field from the window of the Gryffindor common room so Remus pulled one of the chairs over and sat down to watch. Remus could see a girl who looked to be in her fourth year diving for the quaffle that James was tracking. She dived towards the quaffle, but ended up swerving out of the pitch. Remus grinned and then he saw a fifth year mount his broom. James was hovering in the air over one of the goal posts and waited for the quaffle to be released.

Person after person and it seemed each one seemed as worse as the one before that person. When Sirius was up Remus nearly fell off his eat laughing at how bad a chaser he was. He was surprised when he saw Peter mount a broom and take off in the air. Peter was actually a very skilled flyer; you would never think it by just looking at him. Peter, when on the ground, was an overweight and klutzy kid but in the air he had not a flaw. Remus watched intently as Peter twirled flawlessly past James and nabbed the quaffle and threw it directly through the hoop. James was wearing an expression identical to Remus's. How was it possibly was all Remus could think.

Tryouts persisted for four more days after that and everyday Peter showed up holding a Cleansweep Four that he had gotten from the school's broom shed. Sirius showed up again and each day got progressively worse. He managed to knock the quaffle into the opponent's goal instead of the one he was supposed to be aiming for. Two seventh years showed up on the second day and gave Peter a good match. Though Remus had to admit Peter wiped them out and showed no mercy. A sixth year got into a head on collision with the stands when Sirius jinxed his broom and sent it whirling out of control towards the stadium. Professor McGonagall saw to it personally that he not attend anymore of the tryouts since he was not going to make it anyway.

On the third day there was nothing spectacular, aside from watching Sirius hold onto his Cleansweep for dear life while he fulfilled his detention sentence of polishing the goal posts. The team had a good time laughing at that. Remus got kind of bored watching tryouts every day from the common room window so he decided to actually tryout. James, Sirius and Peter had quite a shock when they saw him mount his broom and take off.

"Don't worry Peter," James said. "Remus has got nothing on you." Peter gave a sheepish smile, which quickly vanished when he saw Remus stealthily maneuver between James and Peter. He dived under James around Peter and threw the quaffle into the hoop. Sirius watched from far outside the pitch, using a pair of humungous binoculars to see, he was dumbfounded as well. He swore under his breath, neither him, James, or Peter wanted Remus on the team. Remus smiled broadly as he saw the horrified faces of his former friends.

On the fifth day they would have the final tryout and after the tryouts the two positions would be filled. James, Sirius and Peter were devising a plan to ensure that Peter was on the team and Remus was left out. They figured Remus would not care because he was always unaccepted to things he wanted and it was not like he was a stranger to rejection. They were going to pull the old bucking broom trick and made sure it would buck Remus off. That afternoon just as History of Magic was ending Remus got his books together and was ready to head out to the Quidditch pitch. Sirius, James and Peter all followed him, holding their laughter back as hard as they could. Remus would glance back at them every now and then but they would just smile innocently. Remus wondered what was so funny.

Remus got out onto the pitch and felt the fresh fall air whip past him as the Quidditch captain called his name. Remus mounted his broom and took off in the air. Remus soared through the wind, his eyes fixed on the quaffle that James was holding. He urged his broom forward and sped towards James. James turned his head quickly around speeded forward. Just as Remus was about to grab the quaffle his broom started bucking up and down. Remus held on for dear life. He could not control it; he tried with all his might to push it downward. With great effort he did and jumped off. He performed the counter curse to stop the broom from going haywire. Remus saw James land and run over to Peter laughing hysterically. Remus could not believe them! They could have killed him and there they were laughing as if it were the most hilarious display they had every witnessed. The Gryffindor captain told Remus that because of that last performance he would not be able to get on the team.

"Fine," Remus muttered dolefully. "I don't care." Remus walked over to the stands and sat down so he could hear who the new Gryffindor chasers would be. He watched as the last three chasers tried out. He was not exactly watching them play. He was thinking about how he could have been up there playing if it was not for (he never thought he would think this) _stupid_ James, _annoying_ Sirius, and just plain _dumb_ Peter.


	18. Of Forgiving and Map Making

Chapter Eighteen  
Of Forgiving and Mapmaking

Not wanting to hear who the new chasers were Remus picked himself up and walked lamely back to the castle. As he was approaching the steps leading to Gryffindor Tower he saw Professor McGonagall walking towards him. She approached him and told him to follow her. He had not done anything yet. Maybe it was something about his last homework? He had not worked on it very hard, he was so angry with James that his anger flowed onto the page and he accidentally wrote, "I couldn't really care less about transfiguring a rabbit into a shoebox, but since I must..." She brought Remus to her office and told him to sit down. He sat and she sat across from him.

"No Mr. Lupin, this is not about your homework," she said. "I understand why you would write something like that. You're still angry with Mr. Potter, Black and Pettigrew?" Remus nodded shamefully. McGonagall nodded and shuffled through some papers on her desk. _Was that all she wanted_? Remus thought, if it was why could he not just leave? Remus started to get up but Professor McGonagall gave him a stern look that told him she was not through with him. Remus settled himself down again and waited for the professor to talk.

"I read the note your uncle told you to give me," Professor McGonagall said, staring at Remus over the rim of her glasses. Remus nodded; obviously she should have read it because he gave it to her a week ago. "I have made the arrangements at Saint Mungo's, you have a room and understand this will not get you out of the holiday work you will be given." Again Remus nodded, it was not as if he had expected to be let off the hook with homework. Professor McGonagall shuffled through some papers, placed them in a desk drawer, and began to speak once more. "Your time there will depend on how well the operation goes."

"How long do you expect me to be there?" Remus asked pleasantly. He was curious, but was not keen on finding out what answer he might get.

"Well if all goes well you could be out of there in three days." Remus grinned. "If not you could be there from three weeks to a month." Remus's smile vanished. Professor McGonagall told Remus that she had been doing some research on the whole theory of werewolves having one more chromosome that holds their werewolf DNA. She warned him that unless he had a reliable healer he might not come out alive. Remus's eyes widened and she added quickly that all of the healers at Saint Mungo's are reliable. After giving him the unnerving information she let Remus go.

Remus walked aimlessly down the deserted corridor. He occasionally passed Nearly Headless Nick floating after the Bloody Baron, who was chasing Peeves, who was rushing to get the Vanishing Cabinet. Dinner was now going on in the Great Hall, but Remus didn't feel much like eating. He headed up to Gryffindor Tower and to his surprise when he walked through the portrait hole and into the common room he saw the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team assembled. The captain, George Finnigan, was standing in the middle of the team huddle and Remus also noticed that all the students that had tried out were there as well.

Remus guessed correctly that they were about to announce the new chasers. Remus prayed it was not Peter. Peter had not done anything too rash with him like James and Sirius, but he had allowed them to play that dirty trick on him. He sat and listened as George explained to all the competitors that in heart they were truly chasers. But on the outside they had to show it more. He said they considered it with the utmost care and to remember that they would all get another chance next year. _Yeah right_, Remus thought,_ like I'm going to try out again and make a fool out of myself_. George was quieting everyone who was now talking so swiftly he could not get a word out.

"All right people!" he shouted loudly. "I'm going to make the announcement so if you'll all just shut up!" There was a rush of silence. George stood on the wooden table so he could be seen through the whole common room. "I've been carefully considering who shall be our new chasers and have consulted the team. The two new chasers are, and one of them quite shocked me, fourth year Louis Miller. The next one is the one that nearly made me fall off my chair." Remus leaned forward, he knew who it was. "Second year Peter Pettigrew." Remus literally did fall off his seat. He landed with a loud thud that drew the attention of the other Gryffindors, who tried to hold back their sniggers. He grinned foolishly and excused himself to his dormitory. He sat down on his bed and rested his head in his hands. The only thought that could run through his mind was, _Peter_? _Peter Pettigrew_? The klutzy kid he had known for the past year could play Quidditch? That just was not possible! Remus could have been the one chosen if it were not for them!

Two months went by and was very eventful. There had been Remus's worst transformation yet, as the most recent event. He had such a painful transformation that his whole face was tinged green, he couldn't move a muscle, whenever he tried he vomited all over, and they had him in the hospital wing for nearly a week. He did not know exactly why it was so painful and frankly he did not want to find out. He had only been released the day before. That day was a Friday and he had been hospitalized the Sunday before. There were tests, homework, and class work. The usual morning prank Sirius and James bestowed upon the unsuspecting Slytherins. Then there was Remus being ignored by his former friends and spending most of his free time in his dormitory doing homework, looking at wizard cards, talking to his owl, working on the moon chart he had constructed so he knew when a full moon would approach. He had also been working on a map with all the passages he knew of leading out of the school and every place inside the school. Other than those activities he spent a great deal of time sleeping. He figured that when you're alone you had to make the best of your time.

Remus had become indulged in working on this new map of his and thought that if maybe, just maybe, he showed it to James, Sirius and Peter they would be so impressed that they would talk to him again. However they did not. They would just glance at him and walk in the other direction. Remus hated being alone and he also learned that he would be the butt of many practical jokes of his former friends. There was the dung bomb in the morning pumpkin juice, the self-tying shoelaces that instead of tying your shoelaces they tied them together so you would fall when you walk. Remus had been shoved in the vanishing cabinet a number of times and wound up in some unusual places such as, the History of Magic classroom, the kitchens, the prefect's bathroom, a sink and to top it all off a toilet bowl!

There was the first Quidditch game Peter ever appeared in and it could not have been more disastrous. Peter played horribly! Three minutes into the game he had given up three quaffles to the Hufflepuffs, of all teams, Louis and James were the only ones who managed to score and whenever Peter had the quaffle they would shout for him to give it to one of them. Louis ended up being unseated by a bludger because Peter had flown into him and knocked him straight into one that was hurtling towards a Hufflepuff chaser. They had to stop the game so they could bring an unconscious Louis to the hospital wing. Then Peter slammed into George just as he was about to get the snitch. All in all the game was given to the Hufflepuffs. Gryffindor had only scored two times, once by James and once by Louis.

Remus once again missed the feast due to being in the hospital wing. Lily and Alice had taken pity on him and brought him some treats from the feast but Madam Pomfrey would not allow him to eat it. She said his stomach was too weak and if he ate it he would get sick. Remus thanked the girls anyway and said he would eat it when he got better. Once or twice that evening Julius Mangorn showed up for no apparent reason and would just say hullo to Remus and leave. The whole time Remus was in the hospital James, Sirius and Peter had not even acted like they knew.

Remus never dreamed in a million years that his best friends would treat him like this. He never thought it, but now that it was happening he was getting used to it. The night he was released from the hospital wing (November 1st) he was sleeping soundly in his bed when he suddenly remembered something. He sat upright and felt hot tears welling in his eyes. His uncle had told him that November 1st (which had dawned two minutes before he woke up) was the day his parents died. He stood up shakily and walked over to the window. He leaned on the windowsill and looked out. He then buried his face in his hands and began to sob. He had been so stupid, he thought, to have forgotten about the day his parents died. He had been so busy walking around in his own misery that he had not even taken any time to remember them! He had been crying a bit loudly because he heard James wake up and say, "what's that." James's eyes focused in the dark, and he grabbed his glasses off the nightstand. He looked over and saw Remus hunched over and still crying.

His hatred towards Remus had softened a bit and he went over.

"Anything wrong?" he said calmly. Remus jumped and quickly wiped his face, not wanting James to see he had been crying. Though he knew James already saw. Remus shrugged, but gave no verbal response. "Come on Remus," James pressed on. "Something must be bothering you if you woke up in the dead of night just to cry."

"What would you care," Remus snapped. "You hate me, so what would you care?" James flinched and remembered how cruelly he, Sirius and Peter had been to Remus over the past two months.

"I don't hate you, neither do Sirius or Peter. We were just angry. We were almost caught practising illegal magic; it's enough to get anyone angry! We did all of those stupid things because we were holding grudges... Remus we're only kids, what do you expect? We shouldn't have done anything at all. I know I'm speaking for all three of us when I say I'm sorry." Remus looked up and smiled through his tears. He wiped his face dry and looked out the window.

"Remus what's bothering you?"

"Its nothing... really... I just forgot today was the day my parents died. I'll be fine. You go back to sleep." James hesitated, feeling that he had to say something, but heeded Remus's request and went back to sleep. Remus looked once more outside before going back to sleep.

He woke up the next morning to find a deserted dormitory. It was a Saturday morning and it was unusual to find an empty dormitory at nine o' clock. He put his robes on and went down into the common room. He saw a couple of third years playing wizards chess, but no one worth talking to.

He went down to the Entrance Hall and heard a petrified yell coming from outside. Only imagining whose scream it was and who made it happen, Remus dashed out to see. As he stepped on the stone steps his eyes bugged out. There just mere feet in front of him was Snape upside-down with his underpants flashing in broad daylight. Remus also saw James, Sirius and Peter behind some bushes and waving their wands, laughing hysterically. Remus looked at Snape once more and went over to James, Sirius and Peter.

"I've always wanted to do that!" Sirius whispered excitedly. "Flip Snape over in front of everyone!" James and Peter started laughing while Sirius waved his wand in a circle and Remus looked over and saw Snape spin, unwillingly, around. He laughed and the three finally noticed he was there. Sirius and Peter frowned angrily but James smiled.

"Hey Remus," he said. "See our latest work?" He gestured to Snape, who was still spinning around in the air as Sirius twirled his wand even faster.

"Its kind of hard to miss," Remus answered. "But still brilliant!" Sirius was now spinning his wand so fast that it slipped between his fingers and fell to the ground. The good thing was that Snape did the same. The crowd around him burst out laughing. James tapped Sirius on the shoulder and gestured for them to follow him. He led them over towards Hagrid's hut so that when Snape recovered from the fall they would be so far away that it could not possibly look like they did anything. James leaned against the hut.

"Your on speaking terms with Lupin?" Sirius asked as if Remus were not standing there.

"Yeah," James said simply. "I realised that we were being stupid. None of this was his fault and we shouldn't have blamed him. So excuse me for having a conscience." Sirius and Peter looked as though they were in deep thought. Finally Sirius looked up and said

"I guess so, we were being kind of stupid." He turned to Remus and held out his hand. "Buddies?" Remus nodded and shook his hand. So all was right in their friendship again and Remus was happy again.

James was simply ecstatic that this was his first prank where Lily had no clue it was him doing it. In reality it was not him... it was Sirius. Anyway, later that day James and Peter bid Remus and Sirius farewell as they headed off to Quidditch Practise. Remus and Sirius spent that afternoon hidden behind the trees in the Forbidden Forest while Sirius practised turning into a dog. Remus had to admit he was doing well. Sirius was able to focus on becoming a big black dog and only that. He grew some ears and a snout but could not go any further.

Remus showed Sirius the map he had been working on for the past two months. Remus had gotten nearly the whole castle charted out, going into deep detail. He even knew the exact places where Peeves had caused destruction. When Sirius asked how he knew all this Remus answered simply that he was bored so for some excitement he followed Peeves all over the school. He explored nearly the whole school and had only a few bits left. He had found some passages that lead out of the school and into Hogsmeade. There was the one under the Whomping Willow, one in the kitchens (you had to go through a crawl space, only bad thing was that Filch caught Remus when he tried going through and had him scrubbing caldrons in the dungeons all night). Sirius was highly impressed. To chart out a whole map was very advanced magic. Remus said the reason he did this was so that they could make more elaborate pranks and find different ways of getting into mischief, rather than their plain and simple tactics.

Remus and Sirius were working on what to call it. It had to be a catchy title and since all of them would put some input on this map it would have to show that they all did it. It would have to show they were a group of faithful friends. They had made a list of names, including partners (sounded too goofy) mischief makers (too long) and were at a loss. It should be simple, yet catchy. Remus ran to Flitwick's classroom and found a dictionary and ran back to the common room and opened it. He and Sirius searched for a long time before falling upon the word, "Marauder." Basically it meant one who looks for treasure. It was still a cool name and would serve perfectly. They could call it the, "Marauder's Map." They both agreed on the name and would show James and Peter when they got back. Next they had to think of what they would do to keep everything hidden. They would have to create a spell to reveal the information and then use one to wipe it off the map. It was going to be more difficult than Remus thought. They did, however, figure that if by some chance another did find out how to reveal the map, they better keep their identities secret.

"Well," Remus said thoughtfully. "We'll need some sort of code names... nicknames!"

"Perfect!" Sirius said. "But what are we going to call ourselves?"

"Something that relates to us... maybe... since you, James and Peter are going to be Animagus and know what animals you're going to be... why not use them as a guide?"

"What? I'm going to call myself 'Dog Boy' or something like that?"

"No! I meant something that relates to a dog." Remus dropped his voice to a low whisper because there were people filing into the common room at alarming rates. He and Sirius moved from the couch over to the stairs. "Well... we'll use me as an example. I'm a werewolf... something that relates to a werewolf."

"How about silver?" Sirius grimaced.

"No way! Silver kills werewolves! I was thinking... something that has to do with the moon, maybe?"

"Yeah... moon...moon...moona? No too dorky. Moonbeam? Sounds too much like a girl... Moony?"

"Perfect! Moony!" Remus loved that name; finally he could appreciate the full moon when he was referred to as that. Since Sirius figured out his name for him, he should think of something for Sirius. He thought that since Sirius was going to be a dog get something like that. Immediately the name Fang came to mind. But Hagrid's dog was named that and it just would not work. He thought a while before coming to the conclusion that dogs have padded feet. He would call Sirius Padfoot. Sirius loved the name and accepted it eagerly. They decided to wait for James and Peter so they could try and figure out names for them. Remus and Sirius busied themselves by playing Wizards Chess (Remus won) and Gobstones (Sirius won).

Just as they were heading down to dinner, James and Peter came stumbling into the common room. They were still in their Quidditch robes. They informed Sirius and Remus that practise had run late because Peter kept slamming into the other Chasers and trying to take the quaffle from them. They went down to the Great Hall and Remus showed them the Marauders' Map. James and Peter marveled at it. Sirius and Remus had nearly gotten the whole school charted out and told them that they were going to figure out how to find out where other people are in the castle. As Remus was trying to put a spell on the map to wipe it clean

"What's that?" They looked up to see Lily Evans standing over them, her eyes intent on their map. Remus quickly snatched the piece of parchment up and shoved it in his robe pocket.

"Nothing," James said quickly. "Just a bit of homework."

"Looked more like a map if you ask me."

"No," Remus said. "What James meant to say was that it was a drawing! Right James... drawing?" Lily looked at them questioningly but returned to her spot at the table (James staring as she walked back).

"Nice save Moony," Sirius said.


	19. Some Christmas

Chapter Nineteen  
Some Christmas

It was now nearing Christmas Break and all the students were anxiously awaiting either going home and seeing their families or staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas Feast. James and Sirius would be staying at Hogwarts while Peter was going home and Remus was going to be shipped off to St. Mungo's. James, Sirius and Peter knew he was nervous, even though Remus was acting happier than he had in months, so they tried not to mention anything about Christmas. They spent most of their free time (which they did not have a lot of because their homework load was steeper than ever) outside on the grounds having snowball fights with the freshly fallen snow. They worked on the Marauders' Map every chance they got and they had made up names for James and Peter. James would be Prongs, since the antlers of a stag are pointy like the prongs on a fork (it was Sirius's idea, but a good one none the less). Peter would be nicknamed Wormtail (James created that one since rats have tails that look like worms).

James, Sirius and Peter had been given tons of homework over the break. Professor McGonagall was making them read twenty pages in their Transfiguration guide. They had to read about transfiguring animals into furniture, even though they would not be learning that for quite a while, then they had to answer the fifteen questions that followed in essay form. Professor Flitwick was making them practise their disarming spell every night until the break was over. He warned them that he could tell who practised and who did not. They had no History of Magic homework, which was a surprise, but they had potions. They had to list every single ingredient used in making an Engorging Solution. They had to mark down specifically how much was used, when to put it in, how much to put in at a time, and when to allow the potion to simmer until it was ready for use. Remus, on the other hand, received no homework over the break because he was going to be in the hospital. Although, they told him he was going to receive all that work sporadically throughout the year so he was caught up.

On the night before Remus was to leave he was sitting up in the dormitory packing up his last piece of clothing in his trunk. He had stuffed all his books, his wand and caldron under his bed so he had room in his trunk. Truth be told, he was not nervous about it at all until this very moment. He had remembered what Professor McGonagall told him. Unless he had a reliable healer performing the operation, he might not come out alive. His stomach flipped over as he thought of that. He thought back to when he was eight and first learned he was a werewolf. He had some insane healer that they had to throw out of the room and then get a new one. He did not want that to happen again, this time it depended on the healer if he was going to make it out of the hospital. He then thought about not being a werewolf anymore. He could definitely live with that, not having to go through those painful transformations the rest of his life. December twenty fourth was the next full moon. He had to have the operation the day preceding the full moon so they could make sure that it was successful right then and there.

The dormitory door opened and in came James and Sirius (Peter had already left) they were talking quietly and holding the Marauders' Map in front of them. They looked up and saw Remus.

"So," James said, in his most casual voice. "All packed?"

"Yeah," Remus answered.

"Do you want to look at the map?" Sirius said, quickly changing the subject. Remus shook his head. Sirius shrugged and pocketed the map.

"Nervous?" James asked.

"I wasn't at first, but now I am."

"Its normal. You're never nervous about something until minutes or hours before it actually happens. But don't worry, you'll be fine. We were just down in McGonagall's office and asked her if we could visit you in the hospital once everything's done. She said it'd be good if we did." Remus grinned and decided to call it a night. Sirius and James went back down to the common room.

Remus woke up the morning at six. He dressed into his muggle clothes (a green jumper, jeans and an old pair of sneakers) he picked up his trunk and headed down to the Entrance Hall, where he would meet Professor McGonagall. When he go to the Entrance Hall he saw Professor dressed in a muggle skirt and shirt (he could hardly keep himself from smiling, she looked very strange as a muggle) and next to her he saw his cousin, Bertha. Was she going with them? He really hoped not.

"Good morning Remus," Professor McGonagall said tiredly.

"'Morning Professor," Remus answered kindly. "I was wondering... what's my cousin doing here?"

"She is taking the train home. She was supposed to a couple of days ago with the other students but she had detention." Remus nodded and Professor McGonagall led them towards the giant double doors. There was a single carriage waiting there for them and they filed inside. They took a long bumpy ride down the grassy slope that led towards Hogsmeade station. Upon arriving Professor McGonagall instructed Remus and Bertha to find somewhere to sit and she was going to talk to the driver. Remus took the compartment at the very front and, to his disgust, Bertha had to sit with him. Professor McGonagall said they would arrive at Kings Cross in a matter of two hours. From there Bertha would go with her mum and dad (they would be waiting there) and Professor McGonagall would bring Remus to St. Mungo's.

Remus fell asleep and was being roughly shaken awake two hours later by Professor McGonagall. She told him they were at the station and his cousin had already left. _Good_, Remus thought. They exited the train and through Platform 9 ¾. They looked around and Professor McGonagall saw a Ministry car pull up. She explained that that was going to be their transportation from the train station to the hospital. They got in the car and saw the driver was innkeeper at the Leaky Caldron, Tom. He said good morning and disappeared behind the driver's seat. Remus took a book out of his trunk and began to read.

Two hours later he heard the car come to a halt in front of a building. Remus looked at it. It was an old run down with dust and cobwebs on the outside. In the front window was an old doll. Professor McGonagall walked up to it and said, "Wotcher." The eyes on the doll snapped open and looked at Professor McGonagall.

"Business?" it asked.

"Mr. Remus Lupin has a scheduled operation." The doll paused for a few minutes and then said

"Please come in." The glass melted away and Professor McGonagall instructed Remus to walk through. Feeling as though someone might notice, Remus stepped through the glass and instead of finding himself in a window box; he was standing inside a lobby. It was a yellowish white colour and there were rows of brown squashy seats and a front counter with a squat little witch sitting at it. Professor McGonagall instructed Remus to sit down while she signed him in. Professor McGonagall came back a minute later and told Remus to follow her. She led him down a stark white hallway where there were oak doors with golden numbers on them. They stopped at room 24 Professor McGonagall opened the door and stepped aside so Remus could go in. Remus stepped inside and saw that it was a pure white room with one bed covered in white sheets and there was a healer in the far corner of the room fiddling with his wand. He looked up as he saw Remus walk in. He smiled and walked over.

"Good morning Professor McGonagall, Remus," the healer said.

"Good Morning Griemer," Professor McGonagall replied. "You do remember why we're here, of course?"

"Certainly. A werewolf aye? Don't worry my brother was one, so I know what its like. You just take these." He gave Remus a pair of green hospital clothes. "And step into the bathroom over there to change." He pointed to an oak door that was spray painted white over next to a potted tree. Remus went in and came out three minutes later wearing the hospital clothes.

"We have to start immediately," Griemer said. "This is our first time ever attempting this surgery on a real werewolf so we want to start as quickly as possible so tomorrow we can test it out." Remus nodded nervously. He was their guinea pig. They had never done this before and Professor McGonagall was allowing them to try on a twelve year old. "Two more healers will be coming in so I think its best we knock you out now."

He told Remus to get into the bed and wait. Remus did as he was told and watched as Griemer concocted a sleeping potion that would put him into a dreamless and painless sleep. He would not be able to feel any pain at all. Unfortunately they were going to have to perform part of the surgery in the muggle way. They would cut his stomach open with a scalpel (because the DNA resided there) and use their wands for the rest. Griemer finished mixing up the potion and put it in a goblet and gave it to Remus. Remus drank it and instantly felt a heavy sleepiness overtaking him. His eyelids felt heavy, closed and he felt and heard no more.

* * *

Remus woke at nearly midnight. The operation had taken the entire day because the doctors were so nervous they would screw something up that they would regret. In that case they were extra careful. Remus looked over to the window and saw the half moon's light falling through the window casting light over his bed. He looked around and saw that he was by himself; Professor McGonagall and Griemer had left. He dropped his head on his pillow and tried to remember what had happened after he had fallen asleep.

He had taken the potion and almost instantly fell into a dark, deep sleep. It was actually very peculiar. He was in nothing but a tunnel of blackness. He could not hear or see anything. He could not hear Griemer or Professor McGonagall. He had not a clue as to what they were doing to him, he would not have even mind if he felt a sharp pain or something. It was not a thing like going to sleep, he would have preferred if it had not been a dreamless sleep. Dreams would have kept his mind off the whole operation.

Remus laid his hands on his stomach and felt something rigid. He pulled his blankets off him and lifted his shirt a little. He saw a white bandage going across the lower region of his stomach. That was where the healers made the incision, Remus said to himself. Just as Remus was about to nod off again the ward door opened. Griemer and Professor McGonagall tiptoed inside, thinking Remus might be asleep, and switched on the light. Even so Professor McGonagall whispered, "Remus?" Remus groaned in acknowledgment. Professor McGonagall sighed in relief (Remus wondered why) and walked over.

"Thank goodness," she said breathlessly. "We thought for a minute..." she broke off and Griemer continued for her.

"Well we thought we might've messed up a bit," he said hesitantly. Remus gave him a questioning looked. "Well one of the healers nearly took out one of your lungs. I told them we shouldn't have used a beginner for this kind of operation... but they never listen to me... well anyway we got it all fixed up... but... you're not going to be able to leave here for a while. Serious complications... although you might be able to leave by the end of the week! Depends on the full moon tomorrow... I'll be back later to discuss it with you Professor." Griemer bowed his head and walked out. Professor McGonagall drew up a chair and sat down.

"Are you feeling alright, Lupin?" she asked quietly. Remus nodded his head slowly. "All I have to say, Mr. Lupin, is that you were very brave. Not many students your age would try something like this, risking their live that is. I know this does not involve academics in any way, but I am going to award Gryffindor fifty points." Remus grinned at the thought of Snape's face when he realised how far behind Slytherin was. "We got an owl from your uncle," Professor McGonagall continued. "He and your cousin will be visiting you tomorrow. I have to get back to the school. Good night." Professor McGonagall stood up walked through the open door and disappeared down the deserted hallway. Remus leaned back on his pillows and glanced at the clock beside his bed. It was nearly one in the morning. Slowly, he closed his eyes and fell, once more, to sleep.

Remus woke in the mid afternoon the next day. There were gray clouds floating aimlessly outside and pouring sheets of snow onto the already snow covered ground. Remus wondered whether his uncle had already been there, but he figured they might have gotten preoccupied and forgot about him (which was not difficult for them). Remus remembered that Professor McGonagall said his cousin would be visiting, he prayed that it was not Bertha. But then again Professor McGonagall would say Bertha, if that were whom she was referring to.

The doorknob on his hospital room door began to turn. _Oh great_, he thought, _my uncle's here_. The door opened and sure enough Uncle Albert walked in. Except he was not with Bertha, he had Anna cradled in his arms. She was cooing and stopped when she saw Remus. His uncle walked slowly into the room and took the seat McGonagall had sat in the night before.

"So," his uncle said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"All right, I guess," Remus answered tiredly. Truth be told... he felt much worse than he did after a transformation. His limbs were stiff, he had searing pains in his lower stomach and he felt as tired as ever... but he did not want to show it. His uncle smiled and so did Anna.

"Well," his uncle continued. "We can't stay here for that long... I just thought I'd drop in on you and see if you were okay or not. I have to go now Remus, bye." Remus did not even say goodbye he just nodded. _Well that was a short and boring visit_, Remus thought angrily. He barely said five words to Remus before cutting out. Remus thought they probably would not care if anything happened to him during the operation. Then he remembered Griemer's words, "Well one of the healers nearly took out one of your lungs." If his uncle had heard that he would have thought twice about staying for such a short time. Remus did not know how long he would be there; Professor McGonagall said he could be there up to a month! A month by himself in this room, he would go insane!

* * *

He soon realised throughout the day, that the only time he would have visitors was when the nurse came in to give him his meals. Other than that, unless McGonagall, Sirius or James came to see him, he'd be by himself. A little while before the sun set Griemer came in to see Remus. He told him that if the operation was not a success they were keeping him for a month because that meant something had seriously gone wrong and they would have to correct it. It was nighttime now and Remus was dressed in his muggle clothes and out in an open field that at about one hundred yards away from the entrance was a barbed wired fence. The area was secluded from all muggle eyes and this was where he would stay if he made his transformation. The healers were watching from the hospital windows with a pair of omnoculars.

Remus walked around in circles, trying to keep the bitter coldness away from him. He was breath was coming out like smoke from his mouth and he was furiously rubbing his hands together trying to stay warm. He looked up at the sky. The sun was gone and the full moon had yet to come out. The clouds were being gusted across the sky as the wind blew at nearly one hundred miles per hour. The cloud blocking the moon shifted and the full moon's rays of light fell gently on the face of Remus. Remus crossed his fingers, praying with all his might that the experiment had been a success. That the healers had done their job.

Remus felt the familiar jolt of pain in his stomach. He felt as if his limbs were being ripped from his body, when in actuality they were steadily growing larger and larger to accommodate his werewolf self. He felt his ears travel slowly up the side of his head and turn a grayish black colour and turn into a triangular shape. His teeth grew longer and curved at the end forming fangs. His eyes went from brown to bright yellow. Remus's knees buckled and he fell on the ground as his arms became front legs with paws and his legs became hind legs.

The healers stood transfixed at the window of St. Mungo's. They were unsuccessful; Remus was just as much of a werewolf as he had been before. They all felt a sheet of guilt spread over them. They had given a boy who had wanted nothing more than to be normal, false hope. They made him almost believe that he could be normal again, that he could just be a regular wizard with no secret to hide. That he did not have to experience that kind of pain. They watched as Remus prowled about in the enclosed area. Remus ran in circles chasing his tail, he pawed at the barbed wire but ended up skinning his paws. He wanted to get out and run away from everything.

* * *

Remus woke up the next morning back in his hospital room bed. It was a dreary Christmas morning, the sky was black and instead of snow falling, it was rain. Remus felt that the weather reflected his mood perfectly.

"It didn't work," Remus muttered. "Why didn't it work? It was supposed to! I wasn't supposed to be a werewolf anymore!"

"Some things can't be helped," said a voice at the doorway. Remus turned his head and saw Griemer standing at the door holding two packages. He walked over and stood next to Remus's bed. He handed Remus the packages and said a would be cheerful, "merry Christmas." Remus ripped the brown packaging paper off of the first gift. Inside was an index card with Sirius' messy handwriting scribbled across it. Remus took the card and it read:

_Remus,_

_Have a holly jolly Christmas, it's the best time of the year... sorry Dumbledore's rubbing off on me. Anyway Merry Christmas and I hope everything goes well with you._

_Your friend,  
__Sirius._

Remus looked at the present. It was a giant book titled, _Pranks for Every Day Use_. That was a first, Sirius giving someone a book. Well it was a book about pranks and after all, that was Sirius's favourite thing! Remus then took the other package and ripped the paper off. Inside was a Christmas card with a picture of a sparkling tree on it. Remus opened the card and saw it was from James.

_Remus,_

_Merry Christmas!!! Hope everything goes well with you. I think you'll find your present useful._

_Your friend,  
__James._

Remus looked at the present. It was a wooden framed mirror. Remus flipped it over and on the back James had scribbled, "Just say the name of the person you wish to speak to. Me, Sirius and Peter each have one." Remus had never saw anything like this before. Well it was going to be useful. Griemer said one last merry Christmas to Remus and left the room. Remus decided to try out his gift. He looked at the mirror and said, "James Potter." For a moment Remus only saw himself looking back at him. Then his reflection became fuzzy and he saw James's face slowly forming.

"Hey Moony!" James said happily. "Got our present I see."

"Yep," Remus answered. "You guys got mine I hope?" Remus had sent them each a giant box of trick candy that he had requested they save for use on Snivellus. He had a hunch they would love it.

"Yeah, trick candy! Brilliant! Snivelly will be gagging on that for hours! But anyways... how'd everything go? Was everything good?" Remus stopped smiling and James immediately sensed the operation was a failure. "It didn't work, huh?" Remus shook his head. "Well don't worry! That just makes it all the more important for me, Sirius and Peter to become Animagi. Moony, we really didn't care if it worked or not... we just wanted you to be happy. I have to go... Lily just came into the common room and is walking this way. We'll be visiting tomorrow. See you."

"Bye." Remus took the mirror leaned over his bed to get his trunk, snapped the latches open and placed it carefully inside along with the book Sirius had sent him. _Some Christmas_, Remus thought bitterly, shut up in a room with no one to talk to. He would have used his mirror but he was not quite sure whether Lily had left or not. He leaned back and looked out the window. He saw a bolt of lightening followed by a roar of thunder. _Some Christmas..._


	20. You are not to walk around

Chapter Twenty  
You Are Not To Walk Around

Later that day Griemer returned with news to tell Remus. They were going to have to operate again, the next day they would. They were going to cut again into the incision, this time using healers who had been there a long time. They weren't sure about what they were looking for. When they performed the spell to get the werewolf DNA nothing came out, but they assumed they did their job. Griemer asked Remus how he was feeling and Remus said he was having a little trouble breathing. Griemer said that must be what they were looking for (he then cursed the healer that had nearly taken out Remus's lung). Griemer bid Remus a good night, since he was heading home for the night. Remus leaned over his bedside and took out his mirror he got from James.

"James Potter," he said into it. Remus's reflection turned fuzzy and disappeared, being replaced with James's. Sirius was in the background sitting on his bed.

"Hi Moony," James said.

"That Moony, Prongs?" Remus heard Sirius say in the background. James said a quick, "yeah," to Sirius before turning back to Remus.

"What's up?" James asked.

"You guys can't come and visit tomorrow," Remus answered sadly, he'd really been looking forward to having visitors.

"Why not?" James was looking very concerned. Sirius had just walked over and was peering through the mirror with the same expression as James.

"They have to operate again. Since the first operation didn't work they want to see what they did wrong. Maybe the day after tomorrow you can come. I have to go, see you."

"Bye." Remus watched as James's reflection faded. He placed the mirror on the nightstand. Maybe the day after tomorrow... maybe they'll have another operation to put him through. When was this all going to end? When were they going to stop doing this to him? When were things ever going to look up for him? Remus heard a faint knock on his door. He muttered, "come in." His uncle walked in, he was looking for tired and worn out. Well it was pretty late. He sat down at the foot of Remus's bed. Remus never liked when his uncle did this because it usually meant he was in for a lengthy lecture.

"How are you Remus?" he said quietly.

"All right, I guess," Remus answered sleepily.

"Professor McGonagall told me they're giving you another operation." Remus did not say anything. At this point he did not want to speak to his uncle at all. He had no relative feeling for him at all. Apparently his uncle noticed this, "I know you're mad at me."

"What gave you that idea?" Remus answered coldly.

"Because you've never acted like to me before. Remus, I'm worried about you. You've never been like this before."

"You needn't be worried because I'm just fine... at school at least. My friends are good and I'm doing good in class. You see? No need to be worried."

"Yes there is!"

"Nope. Please, just leave me alone." His uncle gave him a very stern glance before standing up and exiting the room. _Why does he worry so much_? Remus thought, _there's nothing wrong with me and yet they think there is, pretty soon they'll make me go and see a shrink_.

* * *

The next day was possibly the most painful day Remus ever experienced. First off, Griemer did not numb the pain at all. They just put Remus to sleep and when they cut into him he woke up screaming bloody murder. It took nearly a half hour to calm him down again and put him back to sleep. The healers had to perform come spells on his lungs (thanks to the genius healer who had nearly closed all Remus's air paths) before calling the operation over. When it was all over Remus felt like he had been through ten full moons all at once. He was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open.

But there was good news. Griemer came back three hours later and told him that he needed no more operations, this time they were certain everything had gone as it was supposed to. Remus felt a rush of relief zoom over him.

Remus was lying in a dark hospital room; this was the third day he had been in St. Mungo's. Griemer estimated that he would be there until February, something Remus was not happy with. Leaning against the headboard Remus stared straight at the wall ahead of him. He was concentrating hard on the dream he had. He dreamt he was back out in that field they had put him in to test the operations results. He was standing there, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet twisting the bottom of his shirt and looking up at the sky.

It was cloudy and dark, rain was splattering on the ground and mud was splashing on his shoes. He kept staring avidly at the darkening sky, waiting for the clouds to shift so the moon was clear to him. There was a swift breeze and the clouds slowly shifted, revealing a golden, full moon. The dream Remus waited for the horrible jolt of pain he had felt so many times before. He knew that at any moment there would be a painful lurch in the lower region of his stomach, he would fall forward and start crying out in pain. The Dream Remus knew that at any second his bones would grow painfully larger, his arms would become front legs, his hands paws, his legs hind legs and his feet paws as well. He knew that his ears and nose would grow fur and enlarge themselves, his dark brown eyes would turn a ferocious green and the whites of his eyes would turn a gleaming yellow.

Dream Remus began tapping his foot impatiently in the mud; he folded his arms across his chest and continued to gaze up at the moon. He looked over towards the hospital building and watched the healers as they peered through their ominoculars at him. Three dream minutes later Dream Griemer came running towards him with a broad smile on his face. He stopped in front of Dream Remus, knelt down and said (barely able to contain his joy), "its worked Remus! You're not a werewolf!" Just as Remus was about to shout for joy he felt a piercing pain and he woke up yelling as the healers sliced into him. He realised it had only been a dream... and a happy dream.

He had liked that dream... why would he not like it? He stretched his legs out and lifted himself further up the headboard, since he was slowly slipping down. He had another dream once the healers had put him back to sleep. It was a very strange and abnormal one, which he was sure Sirius and James would love! It had been that the three of them were in the Great Hall back at Hogwarts (Peter was nowhere around) and it started out normal enough. They were sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating their lunch it looked like. James and Sirius were discussing with Remus all their ways to torture Snape when out of nowhere the Great Hall doors burst open and Snape came in singing! Remus and James burst out hysterically laughing and pounding their fists on the table. Sirius, on the other hand, ducked under the table. He popped up a second later holding a top hat and a curved cane.

Remus recognised the song Snape was singing. It was something from a muggle movie... it sounded like the song, "Hook's Waltz." Sirius jumped in and started singing in a high-pitched girly voice. James and Remus were now blinded by tears and just as the rest of the hall joined in with Snape and Sirius... Remus woke up.

Remus grinned thinking about what it was like to see Sirius and Snape singing and dancing. He was not sure if that would give him nightmares or a month worth of hilarious dreams involving Snape making a fool out of himself. Remus did not feel tired at all so he did not want to go to sleep, even though it was well past midnight. He had been sleeping the entire day so he was wide-awake, he was thinking of something to do. Then he thought of something... he had always wanted to explore this place... maybe find out where they kept his test results, those would tell him exactly how long he would be there and what was wrong with him.

Remus lifted himself up out of his bed and walked very quietly to the door. He grabbed the knob and turned it inaudibly, opened the door slowly so it would not creak and stepped out into the hallway. He looked to the left then to the right to make sure no healers were walking around. He highly doubted this though, he bet they all went home for the night. Remus turned to his right, because the left led to the lobby and he knew that the receptionist would be there. He looked at all the portraits hanging on the walls. All of them were happily snoozing and from time to time they would emit loud snores and shift in their portraits. He made his way up to the floor where they kept patients with serious bites.

He walked along that corridor for about five minutes before he passed a room with an open door. The occupant inside was awake and looked towards the door upon hearing Remus's footsteps.

"What are you doing awake boy?" he asked sternly. Remus turned to look at him, but said nothing. The man had a bushy gray beard, large thick eyebrows, a small nose and was bald. He looked very tired and worn out, Remus wondered what he was here for. "Come here boy." Remus hesitated. "It's all right, I won't hurt you." Feeling slightly, but not a lot, better, Remus walked into the room. He noticed that this man was the only person in the room, much like Remus was in his.

"What's your name boy?" the man asked.

"Oh...Remus Lupin," Remus answered uncertainly. "What's yours?"

"Jack Bormier," the man answered. "What are you here for?" _This man asks a lot of questions_, Remus thought to himself.

"For an operation," Remus answered. "Why are you here?"

"Got bitten by a blasted werewolf! Stupid thing snuck up on me in the middle of the night! Bit me in the leg! I tell you... I've always hated werewolves and now look at me!" Remus felt a feeling of anger in the pit of his stomach. But this man did not know what Remus was, but he still should not speak like that.

"I'm a werewolf!" Remus blurted out. The man frowned and turned a deep red in his face. Obviously he was embarrassed because he should have considered whom he might be talking to.

"Oh... well... sorry... I didn't know," he said apologetically.

"Well next time make sure you know who you're talking to."

"Well tell me Remus, have you just been bitten?"

"No, actually it was four years ago."

"Would you mind telling me about it?" Remus shuffled his feet around and nodded. He always hated telling people about this. It was not exactly one of his favourite topics. But he took a deep breath and began launching into his tale. He told him how he had been in the woods looking for something when he heard the low growls behind him. He said how the wolf bared down on him and sunk its sharp fangs into him. He said that the full moons he experienced had been the most horrible pain he's ever felt!

"But why are you here?" the man asked once Remus had finished talking.

"Because the people here thought they could cure me... but they couldn't. So now I've got to stay here until they let me go back to school." The man nodded. Remus stifled a yawn and then they heard footsteps coming from down the hall. _Darn_, Remus thought, _I thought they were all gone_! Remus said goodnight to the man and he hopes he feels better. He ran as fast as he could (he felt rather weak and was short of breath) out the door. He was almost at his door when he heard Griemer's voice behind him.

"Remus!" he was calling. Remus tried running the rest of the way to his room but he felt very dizzy. He swayed on the spot and collapsed to the ground.

Remus woke several hours later to find himself back inside his hospital room. This time, however, he was lying on a hard bed with a plastic nosepiece that covered his entire nose. It had a long tube that hooked around the end of a wand that was standing upright on the nightstand next to Remus. Remus still felt lightheaded and was short of breath. He tried to sit up but the tube connecting the nosepiece to the wand held him back. _What happened_? Remus wondered as he shifted himself on the hard, uncomfortable bed.

Remus heard low breathing coming from across the room. He lifted his head and saw Griemer leaning against the wall, looking very tired and anxious. What had Remus done? He could not remember a thing. The last thing he remembered before he woke up was leaving that man's room. Perhaps Griemer had caught him and gave him another sleeping potion? Remus did not know, but whatever it was, it was probably bad. Griemer saw Remus awake and dashed over. Remus wished he would take the nose thing off him, but unfortunately, when Griemer clasped his hand on it, he merely tightened it.

"Perfect," Griemer said, letting go of the piece and stepping backwards. "You've given nearly the entire staff at Hogwarts a scare Remus."

"What?" Remus said blankly. "What'd I do?"

"You nearly suffocated yourself, for goodness sakes! You shouldn't be walking or RUNNING for that matter, around the hospital at night. You were just lucky I was going to check on you. If I wasn't, you could've been seriously hurt. You are not in any condition to be up and about. That is precisely why we are keeping you here for such a long time... we have to make sure you're completely healed when you get back to school. Do you understand me Remus? You are not to walk around."

Remus nodded gloomily. He did not like being cooped up in bed for days on end when he could be out having fun... maybe being with James and Sirius as they pull one of their classic pranks. He hated being stuck in the dark, smelly, hospital every night when he could be back at school feasting in the Great Hall with his friends. Remus sighed and Griemer began to speak again.

"I guess you're wondering why you're on this hard bed?" Remus nodded. "Well that's because it'll get you breathing easier. Anyway... you are having visitors tomorrow, so that should lighten you up a bit. I'll see you later."

"See you." Griemer left the room and Remus was once again all-alone. _Well_, he thought happily, _at least Sirius and James will be visiting_... if that's what Griemer meant when he said "visitors." Remus hoped so. They could not come the last time because Remus had surgery again and could not. _Stupid werewolf_! Remus grimaced, if he were not a werewolf, none of this would have been happening! Then again, it is not so bad... you get used to it.

Remus saw his mirror on the nightstand. He grabbed it and said quickly and clearly, "James Potter." James appeared on the other end. Remus looked in the background and saw James was in the Transfiguration classroom. What was he doing there? There were no classes.

"Hi Moony!" James said happily, not noticing Remus had a large piece of plastic stuck on his nose.

"Hi Prongs," Remus said in a chocked up voice (the piece was stifling his voice a bit). "Why are you in McGonagall's classroom?"

"Helping her with something. Just me here. Padfoot went down to the Great Hall. What's up?"

"I was wondering... Griemer said I'm having visitors tomorrow... would that by any chance be you guys?"

"The guy told you? I wanted it to be a surprise. But yeah... it's me and Sirius... we figured you could use some company after being stuck there for five days. Only four more weeks left till you get back?" Remus nodded mournfully. "Well I have to go, see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." Remus placed his mirror on the nightstand, leaned back on the hard "bed" and shut his eyes.


	21. Surprising Visit

Chapter Twenty One  
Surprising Visit

James was helping Professor McGonagall rearrange her classroom for the New Year and set up a new seating order. He deliberately kept arranging it so that he and Sirius always ended up next to each other. Professor McGonagall finally gave in and let him arrange it in that order so she could actually finish before the New Year. Professor McGonagall had taken James's homework and was sitting at her desk grading it while James was supervising his wand to wash and polish all the desks until the were gleaming. He was sitting at his desk and had just placed the mirror back in his bag when something hit him. What was that thing on Remus's nose? He had not noticed it until he put his mirror away. He could not figure it out so he decided to ask when he saw Remus the next day.

"Potter?" Professor McGonagall said, not bothering to look up from James's essay. "Who were you just talking to?"

"Mo- um... Remus, professor," James answered, almost calling Remus by his nickname to the professor. That was not a smart thing to do.

"Oh... how is he feeling?"

"I dunno. I didn't ask... he just wanted to know if me and Sirius were coming to visit tomorrow. So I told him."

"Well the healer who has been keeping an eye on him for me told me that he collapsed outside of his room. I was worried, but I assume he's all right now. You can go now Potter, thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it Professor."

The next day Remus woke up very early, eager to see his friends after nearly a week. He was still using the breathing tube, which he found rather annoying and restraining because if he tried to lean forward he could not get that far. But he managed to work around it. He knew that the new year would be in a couple of days so he would not have much time to talk to them until he returned to school. James, Sirius and Peter would be busy with schoolwork and would not have a lot of free time to visit Remus at the hospital, so he was going to take advantage of this visit. Every time he heard footsteps outside of his door he hoped it would be his friends... but they were not. The first time it was a nurse bringing him his breakfast. Then it was Griemer coming to check on it him... but finally... it was James and Sirius.

They were being led in by Griemer and, to Remus's surprise, Professor Dumbledore. Griemer Let them in, nodded to Professor Dumbledore and left the ward. The three of them walked over to Remus and sat down on the three chairs Griemer had brought in while Remus was asleep.

"Good morning Remus," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Morning Professor," Remus answered, trying to sit up but failing. James and Sirius were being unusually quiet; apparently they were feeling a bit uncomfortable sitting with the Headmaster (after being in detention so many times).

"As you can see Remus, I've brought some visitors who I'm sure you were anxious to see." Professor Dumbledore gestured to James and Sirius, who smiled. "James, Sirius, say hullo for a change."

"Hi," they both said together, and rather quickly.

"Hi to you too," Remus said, a frown forming. _They were acting really friendly today_, Remus thought angrily. Maybe it was because he was breathing through a wand-powered respirator. Remus turned his head the other way and tried to pull it off, but Dumbledore grabbed his hand and yanked Remus's hand off it.

"That's not a very smart thing to do, Remus," Dumbledore said sternly. He let Remus's hand drop and excused himself to visit the restroom. Remus knew he did not have to go, he just wanted Remus to have some time with his friends. Dumbledore disappeared down the corridor and now it was just three of the four marauders.

"So," James said, looking down at his lap. "How's it going?"

"All right," Remus answered. "What about you guys?"

"Pretty good," Sirius answered. Then a mischievous smile formed on his face. "Its just too bad we don't have Snivelly at school to harass." Remus gave a minute laugh and then remembered that dream he had with Sirius and Snape singing together. He grinned.

"Well he'll be back at school soon," Remus said. "Then you can torture him all you want!" His friends laughed and they started concocting all these bizarre ways to humiliate Snape in front of the entire school. Funny though the ideas were, they knew they could never execute them. Professor McGonagall had never quite forgiven them for their prank last year. It involved a werewolf costume and Remus's cousin, funny at the moment but not so funny when Remus was being dragged to the hospital wing because he was hit with a Stunner. He and his friends talked and laughed and it felt like he was back at Hogwarts. They only stopped when Professor Dumbledore reentered the room. He took his seat and looked at the three boys.

"I was just talking to your healer, Remus," he said, his eyes glittering as he spoke. "I was trying to talk him into letting you leave the hospital and return to school where you could stay under Madam Pomfrey's care, which you'd prefer, wouldn't you?" Remus nodded; finally he was going to be able to leave. "Mr. Griemer said it would be perfectly alright, but he said that he was going to stop by frequently to drop in on you and make sure you're being treated the proper way. We've worked it all out and you can come home tonight-Remus keep that on your nose please-good now I'll get your things packed for you."

So in an hour's time all four of them were on the Hogwarts Express heading back to school. Professor Dumbledore was sitting in a separate compartment from the boys; he seemed to think that they were capable of looking after themselves. They drove for hours and hours trying to get to the school, driving through torrential downpour. James and Sirius had asked if they could use a portkey but Dumbledore said they could not because they had Remus with them. They had taken a portkey to get to the hospital.

Completely pitch black outside, rain falling in sheets mixed with hail, thunder roaring in two minute intervals followed by a crack of lightening (their only source of light) they finally arrived at Hogsmeade station. Dumbledore conjured up an umbrella large enough to cover all four of them and Remus's trunk. There were no carriages to take them up to the castle so they had to walk, and quickly, to the castle without drowning in the rain first. The grass was so soggy and slippery that James, Sirius and Remus kept sliding on it, while Dumbledore walked perfectly upright, not seemingly disturbed by the tremendous weather. At long last they reached the giant oak double doors of the castle. Dumbledore walked ahead of the boys (accidentally taking the umbrella with him, causing them to get soaked from head to foot within one second) and pushed the door open for them.

They ran into the Entrance Hall, bringing puddles of rain with them, and began squeezing all the rain out of their robes, which were now sticking unpleasantly to their skin. Dumbledore followed, folded up his umbrella and watched as it vanished into a puff of gray smoke.

"Lovely weather we're having, aye?" James laughed. Sirius and Remus laughed and Dumbledore smiled pleasantly.

"Yes lovely weather Mr. Potter," he agreed. "Now that we're back, I think it is dinner time. Mr. Black, Mr. Potter why don't you head to the Great Hall while I take Remus up to the hospital wing?" James and Sirius nodded glanced at Remus, muttered that they would visit him later and dashed towards the Great Hall. "If you will follow me, Mr. Lupin." Remus nodded and followed Dumbledore up the steps and all the way to the seventh floor where the hospital wing was situated. Madam Pomfrey was tending to a Hufflepuff first year, who was attempting to vanish a little red ball, but ended up vanishing her whole right arm instead. Madam Pomfrey looked up as she heard the door open.

"Good evening Headmaster, Lupin," she said pleasantly. She turned back to the Hufflepuff, muttered a counter curse and watched as her arm slowly reappeared. The girl thanked Madam Pomfrey and ran out of the ward. Madam Pomfrey turned her attention back to Professor Dumbledore. She stuffed her wand in her pocket and walked to them.

"Back from St. Mungo's, I see," she said peering down at Remus. He nodded, peering up at her as well. "Well that's all for the better! I was starting to miss the company on a full moon."

"But I was only gone for one," Remus piped up. She smiled.

"Yes I know, but you still were good company. Well... I've heard that one of the healers faltered in the operation. I was simply furious! Honestly! Putting a beginner on this kind of operation! If it were me-"

"But it wasn't Poppy," Dumbledore cut in. "As you can see, Remus is perfectly fine and I'm sure you will take good care of him."

"Of course Headmaster. Remus is in perfect care, as always. I think you should be heading down to dinner, Professor." Dumbledore considered this for a moment then nodded. He patted Remus on the head and left the ward. Madam Pomfrey handed Remus a pair of pyjamas and told him to go change while she brewed him a sleeping potion so he could get to sleep easily, when he wanted to. Remus sat on his bed and drew the curtains around it. He changed out of his robes and into his pyjamas, withdrew the curtains and sat on his bed with his head resting on the palms of his hands. He was feeling pretty tired at the moment, but he wanted to stay up because James and Sirius said they would visit.

He was no longer breathing of that wand-powered respirator, so he was happy about that. It had gotten really annoying and when he talk he sounded like he had inhaled too much helium (a/n: which I think sounds really funny!). He leaned against the headboard and listened to Madam Pomfrey bustling about in her office trying to create a Sleeping Draught. He had drunken too many of those in the past few days and he getting really sick of them because they tasted horrible. The taste was a mixture of rotten eggs and old shoes, why did potions always have to taste so horrible? Well his tasted pretty bad too, he was never much of a potion brewer, the only subject he scraped by.

Madam Pomfrey returned a few minutes later carrying a smoking goblet. She set it down on Remus's nightstand and took a seat on the other bed. _Strange_, Remus thought.

"I heard all about the operation," she said quietly. "You know, they nearly killed you. I warned the Headmaster about incompetent healers in that building! Honestly, you're just a twelve year old!"

"Its all right, I'm fine," Remus said awkwardly. He was getting a little frightened. "Besides, they fixed it all. I really didn't care how it turned out." _That was a lie_, Remus wanted it to be successful and Madam Pomfrey seemed to see right through him because she said

"Yes... but I'm sure that deep down, you wanted it to be successful, didn't you?" Remus nodded. Madam Pomfrey smiled and left to go to her office. All of the sudden, Remus felt that he did not want to wait for James and Sirius. He was feeling tired and dizzy. He took the goblet from his nightstand and downed it in one gulp. He made a face at the taste, and immediately the potion began to work. He felt his head become cloudy, his eyes heavy and before he knew it, he fell onto his pillow and was sound asleep.


	22. Relapse

**Relapse**

"Poppy, are you sure you didn't give him too much," said a voice just next to Remus. He wanted to see who it was. But he was feeling extremely sick and groggy. Though the voice sounded incredibly familiar.

"Of course not!" another voice shouted, the shout pierced loudly in Remus's ear. "Why would I? The boy is sick for goodness sake!"

"He's been out for a couple of days!" said a third voice. _What?_ Remus thought, _who's been out for a couple of days?_ Surely they were not talking about him, or were they? Remus tried hard to open his eyes, and finally managed. He saw Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore standing at the foot of his bed. Madam Pomfrey was wearing a furious expression, Professor McGonagall: stern and Professor Dumbledore: calm. Obviously they were the ones arguing, Remus just did not know what about. Madam Pomfrey's eyes darted towards Remus.

"See he's awake! No harm done!" she shrieked, again loudly so that Remus clapped his ears. Professor McGonagall looked sympathetically at Remus's frail and worn out form. She looked at Professor Dumbledore.

"I knew we should not have taken him out of St. Mungo's until they said it was all right," she said angrily. "Imagine if his parents were here to see this!" Now this was getting to him, what were they talking about?

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing Lupin," Professor McGonagall said quickly.

"Well if you're not even going to tell him!" Madam Pomfrey raged. "I have no business in here!" Madam Pomfrey turned on her heel and stormed into her office, slamming the door behind her. Professor McGonagall sighed and whispered something to the Headmaster. He nodded and left to open the door. When he pulled it open, in fell James, Sirius and Peter.

"Good afternoon boys," Professor Dumbledore said calmly. "Classes are dismissed, I hope?"

"Yes sir," Peter squeaked. "May we come in?"

"Is that all right Minerva?" Professor Dumbledore asked Professor McGonagall.

"Oh I suppose," she snapped. Professor Dumbledore stepped aside and James, Sirius and Peter scrambled in. The door closed behind them and they stood at the doorway. "Can I help you boys?"

"We were just coming to see if Remus was awake yet," Sirius explained, avoiding the Transfiguration teacher's stare. "Is he?"

"Yes, he's fine... I assume." James, Sirius and Peter exchanged looks and walked over. They were relieved to see their friend awake. He had been in a deep sickly sleep for a whole week! He never woke up, and the only time he uttered a sound was when he groaned in his sleep. His face was damp with sweat, his eyes were bloodshot with dark circles under them, his face was ghastly pale, but despite all this, they were happy to see their friend awake.

"You've given the whole staff a scare, Mr. Lupin," Professor McGonagall said exasperatedly.

"I don't understand," Remus said. "What's been going on? What happened to me?" Professor McGonagall conjured up four chairs with a wave of her wand. She took three of them and placed them next to James, Sirius and Peter and took one for herself. They sat down; Professor McGonagall looked at Remus for a minute and began to speak.

"Well you see, the night you got back from the hospital you went into a severe relapse, only Madam Pomfrey would not admit it. You were asleep for nearly a week and we tried everything. Mr. Griemer came every day and tried to figure out something to wake you up. We couldn't figure out how to get you to eat-as you can see, your clothes are hanging much loosely." Remus looked at his clothes and saw they looked like they could fit his uncle more than him. Had all this happened? Remus did not even know he had been sleeping for a week! It felt like just one night. Professor McGonagall stopped speaking and said she had to go see the Headmaster. She left the room in a flash and disappeared down the hall.

"McGonagall's right," said Peter, shakily. "We had no clue what was wrong."

"Do we have to talk about this?" begged Remus; he was sick and tired of hearing people feeling sorry for him. James and Sirius nodded. Remus thought of something that would lighten up the mood a little bit.

"So, use any of your Christmas present?" he said, breaking into a smile. He knew they would not waste any time to use that.

"Of course we did!" Sirius boomed. Then lowered his voice so Madam Pomfrey would not come in and shoo them out. "Dungbomb Chocolate! Brilliant! Snivelly was gagging on it for hours!" The four of them laughed at the thought of Snape thinking he was eating a nice chocolate bar, only to discover when he took the first bite it would remind him strangely of dragon dung. They spent the rest of their time, before Madam Pomfrey hollered at them for staying so long, devising new and improved pranks to pull on Snape. Their old ones were good, but these ones had to be even better! When James went to go to the bathroom Remus just had to ask Sirius if he was still goggling over Lily.

"Every chance he gets," Sirius answered, smiling broadly. "Gets kind of sickening though. Looks like he's rabid, with foam coming out of his mouth, purely nasty!" Shortly after James returned, Madam Pomfrey came bustling in brandishing a feather duster at the three of them telling them to leave Remus in peace.

"We'll come see you tomorrow!" James shouted from the doorway. Remus leaned back on his bed and thought that at least he was back at school and not at St. Mungo's. He was not very fond of the place at all; every day he kept hearing people coming in with cases worse than his. That man he met was not the least bit understanding of what Remus said. The man did not want to accept what he was and he was saying how horrible werewolves were right in front of Remus. Although when he said those comments he did not know Remus was one.

He looked out to see the crescent moon slowly drifting across his window. It looked so nice when it was not full, when it was not a full circle that he dreaded... but other than that, he really did not care about the moon. It must have been only six o' clock because James, Sirius and Peter had been in the hospital wing for nearly three hours after classes were dismissed.

Slowly and steadily Remus was able to attend a few classes. Professor McGonagall would not allow him to return full time to class until he was completely healed. So far he was able to go to Transfiguration, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Every day he would go to the first class, Transfiguration, go back to the hospital wing for Herbology, then go to Defense Against the Dark Arts, go back to the hospital wing for lunch and potions, go back to Charms and stay in the hospital wing for History of Magic.

Remus felt happy to be back in school again, even though it was not full time. He liked getting back to the noise and action of the castle, and not being confided to a bed day and night. Professor McGonagall still would not let him rejoin the Great Hall; she figured there might be too much commotion for him. Although he really thought he could handle it, it was only incredibly loud noises that bothered him at this point and occasionally he felt a bit queasy.

On the way to Transfiguration one day, Remus ran into the last person he wanted to see: Severus Snape AKA Snivelly. He was sulking down the Charms corridor; he was not paying attention to where he was going, until he walked into Remus. Remus had dropped one of his books and stooped down to pick it up, so Snape sort of fell over Remus. Remus looked to see what had happened and saw Snape lying on the floor. Before he could get up and walk away like nothing had happened, Snape grabbed the hem of Remus's robes and held him back. Remus stopped and looked down at Snape.

"Where do you think you're going, Lupin?" Snape asked sinisterly.

"Transfiguration," Remus answered coolly, Snape did not scare him in the least. In fact, Snape was pitiful.

"Well what do you think you're doing tripping me?"

"Well it's not my fault you don't know how to walk." This was the final straw for Snape. He pinned Remus against the wall and withdrew his wand, pointing it right between Remus's eyes. Remus, though in a terrible situation he was, was not scared. He was fingering the wand in his pocket, slowly drawing it out. Snape was about to shout an incantation when Remus yelled, "_Expelliarmus_!" A stream of red shot from Remus's wand and knocked Snape's wand out of his hand. Snape stooped down to grab his wand and Remus tried to run towards the Transfiguration classroom when ropes bound his hands together, and then his feet. Losing his balance, Remus fell forward onto the hard floor. _Why is no one hearing this_? Remus thought angrily. Snape walked over to him, and knelt down.

"So, Lupin," he said sinisterly. "How does the world look from down here?"

"Pretty good Snivelly," Remus answered shrewdly. "Why don't you see what it looks like, from down here, over there! _Rictesempra_!" Snape was sent hurtling backwards, hitting into the opposite wall, and he was out cold. Remus crawled to the wall behind him and leaned against it. He tried ripping his bonds but could not bend his hands back enough to rip them apart. So, he sat there waiting for classes to end so someone would find him.

"Mr. Black!" Professor McGonagall said to Sirius, who was slowly falling asleep after reading an entire chapter on transfiguring animals in boxes. Sirius jumped up immediately.

"Yes professor?" he said innocently. James and Peter sniggered to themselves as Sirius tried to cover up his near sleeping spell.

"I want you to go to Madam Pomfrey's office and ask her if she sent Lupin to class, he should be here."

"All right!" Sirius jumped out of his seat and went over to the door, eager for a reason to get out of class for a bit.

"Oh and Mr. Black?" Sirius turned around.

"Yes?"

"Don't think I didn't catch you sleeping in my classroom!" Sirius grinned sheepishly and disappeared out of the room. He walked around until he found the steps leading to the hospital wing. He poked his head through the door and looked to see if Remus was still there, but he was not. Sirius shrugged and headed back to Transfiguration. Sirius blankly strolled down the Charms corridor by mistake and heard a faint whistling. Curious, he walked a little faster and rounded a corner to see Remus sitting on the floor, whistling a tune, trying to pass the time.

"Moony?" Sirius said. Remus looked up to see his friend running towards him. Sirius knelt down and started fumbling with the ropes binding Remus's hands together. "What happened?"

"Snape happened?" Remus answered lazily.

"Where is he?"

"Over there." Remus jerked his head to the unconscious Snape lying against the wall.

"You did that?"

"Of course, I'm not going to let that slimeball hex me." Sirius laughed and pulled the ropes binding Remus's wrists off, threw them behind him and began working on the ones holding his ankles together. Sirius undid the tight triple knot and threw the ropes behind him. He helped Remus to his feet and they set off for Transfiguration. When they got there Professor McGonagall asked Remus if he was in the hospital wing and Remus quickly said yes, figuring it was better not to tell his Head of House what he was really doing. They finished up the rest of the lesson working on transfiguring an owl into a tissue box.

Once Transfiguration was over, James, Sirius and Peter went out onto the grounds for Herbology and Remus went back up to the hospital wing. When he got to the hospital wing, his stomach contracted when he saw Snape lying on a hospital wing bed. Thinking Madam Pomfrey would not notice if he skipped going there and went to Herbology instead, Remus grabbed his Herbology book and ran out of the ward. He slipped into Greenhouse Three and took a place between James and Frank Longbottom, who were busily potting a Mandrake. Remus took a spare pair of earmuffs and placed them securely on his ears. It took about five minutes before James noticed Remus standing right next to him.

"Remus," James whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Potting a Mandrake," Remus answered matter of factly.

"I can see that, but you're not supposed to be here!" Remus shrugged his shoulders and continued his work. Professor Sprout walked by a couple of times, not seeming to notice Remus. This was probably because Peter's Mandrake kept wailing and wailing, all because of Peter's inability to give him the right amount of soil. Luckily the Mandrake lost its voice and just had its mouth open while screaming silently. The poor Mandrake had to be taken out of the greenhouse and kept outside. Class was dismissed after Professor Sprout assigned them all to reading the chapter on the growth of Mandrakes.


	23. Stupid Peter!

Chapter Twenty Three  
Stupid Peter!

After copying their homework everyone left the greenhouse and headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts. As James told Remus, Professor Greenleaf had an exciting lesson prepared for them, which was a surprise. They entered the Dark Arts classroom to find it completely empty. All the chairs, books, and desk, even the teacher's desk, had been removed. The only thing left inside the classroom, other than the professor, was a large suitcase. The class filed in and looked at the case lying on the floor. Professor Greenleaf stepped around it and gestured for the class to gather around it.

"All right everyone," he said cheerily. "Today we're having a practical lesson. Quite different from what we've normally done, wouldn't you say." The class looked at him like he was losing his mind. He was in a happy mood, for a change. "Now I have something very interesting within this case. The creature in this case is called a boggart. Can anyone tell me what a boggart is?" Remus raised his hand in the air. "Yes Mr. Lupin?"

"A boggart is a shape shifter," he said calmly, as though reciting the lines from a book, which he most likely was. "When it is released it will see someone and take the form of whatever it thinks will scare us most."

"Correct! Ten points to Gryffindor. If you can tell me how to banish a boggart Gryffindor will receive another ten points."

"Well... the thing that repels a boggart is laughter. We have to think of something that will make our worst fear less frightening."

"Right again, another ten points! Now as we are in a large group we have a tremendous advantage over this boggart. Because there are so many of us, it will not know what shape to assume. The incantation for a boggart is simply: _riddikulus_. Every one repeat that please." The class mimicked the incantation. "Okay, now since Mr. Lupin here answered the questions properly, he can go first."

_Great_, Remus thought. The only thing that really terrified him was a nice, large full moon, how was he supposed to make that less frightening. He tried to worm his way out of it.

"Professor," he said timidly. "I'd rather not..."

"Oh but you must!" Professor Greenleaf insisted. "Now I won't make you tell us what scares you, but everyone will see it! Now hurry up and think of a way to make it less scary." Remus searched far and wide in the contents of his brain, thinking of numerous ways to make a full moon less intimidating. Then a rather funny thought crossed into his mind. He remembered his father once telling him, when Remus was about five or so, that muggles thought the moon was made of cheese and there was a man living on it. Possibly he could turn it into a large moldy piece of yellow cheese and show a man eating it. _Nah, that was kind of stupid_. _Well, what about putting a giant cartoon face on it_? Remus thought to himself. Just when he was picking between one Professor Greenleaf told him he had had enough time and he had to start.

The professor opened the case and out came a silvery orb suspended in mid air. The class watched in wonderment, only four others knew what the orb was: Sirius, James, Peter and Professor Greenleaf. Remus glared at the orb, raised his wand and said, "_riddikulus_." On the face of the moon two large eyes, no nose and a big mouth with straight white teeth appeared. The face was smiling broadly and winked at Remus. He started to laugh and Professor Greenleaf called forward the next student. The boggart became a small flame of fire: _riddikulus. _The flame of fire was now running around in circles being chased by a fire extinguisher. _Crack_! The boggart was now a vampire, shining its fangs at the students. _Riddikulus_! The vampire turned into a clove of garlic.

Once class was dismissed Professor Greenleaf finished off the boggart (which was now a mummy tangled in its bandages) awarded everyone five points for tackling the boggart and they were free to go. James, Sirius and Peter headed to lunch, while Remus headed up to the hospital wing again. He hoped Snape had left from the last time he was there.

He opened the hospital wing door quietly, looked around and saw that Snape was nowhere to be seen. He grinned with relief and went over to sit on his bed. He opened his bag and took out _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_. He figured he should start writing his Herbology homework before his next class. He opened his assignment book and looked up his homework for that class.

"Read the chapter on Mandrake growth," he said, frowning as he chewed the tip of his quill. Remus opened up to page one hundred and fifty and stared a page with miniscule font taking up the whole entire page, with no pictures. Actually there was one picture, on page one hundred and fifty one. It was a very tiny picture of a Mandrake getting fed by the sunlight and wailing silently. This picture reminded him strongly of Peter's poor Mandrake, he wondered if it ever stopped crying, or if Professor Sprout was doomed to wear those earmuffs all day until it stopped. He read the chapter very slowly; he was so tired that the words barely penetrated his mind. The chapter was ten pages long and the lack of pictures made him almost want to skip the whole thing and shove the book back in his bag. But he restrained himself.

At long last it came time for Charms. He had to sit up there for two classes so he fell asleep with his Herbology book open and lying on his chest. Madam Pomfrey shook him awake and told him he had a class to go to. Remus put his Herbology book back in his bag, slung it over his shoulder and headed for Professor Flitwick's classroom. He entered the room and sat down next to Peter, who was hurriedly scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked.

"Finishing my homework!" he whispered nervously. "If I don't get this in it'll be the fifth homework I've missed! Can't I borrow yours?"

"No - and no begging!" Peter groaned and continued scribbling. Remus looked over his shoulder to see how much Peter had written. So far... it was only two sentences. One was the name of the homework and the other just said it was about the disarming spell. They learned more about the Disarming spell that day. They partnered together with their classmates, Remus with Peter and James with Sirius. Sirius and James managed to disarm each other perfectly, so did Remus, but Peter needed help from all three of them.

* * *

The next day was the first Quidditch match since the break was over. James and Peter were out on the grounds since class had ended, leaving Remus (who had been allowed to return to the common room) and Sirius to go and pass the time away until they got back. The two really did not have much to do, they had did all their homework in class and were not in the mood to work on the Map, so they just played Wizards' Chess all day until about ten o' clock when James came bursting into the common room. He was angry. He was cursing under his breath and stomping inside. The few remaining Gryffindors in the common room (other then Remus and Sirius) gaped at him. This seemed to bother James.

"Yeah, yeah mind your own business!" he snarled at them. He went over to Remus and Sirius, who were sitting in front of the fire with the chessboard, and dropped down next to them. "We're going to get killed tomorrow!" he whined. "Peter is terrible! He couldn't even get the quaffle down the field without a bludger hitting him. He almost fell off five times! Why did Finnigan have to pick Peter!"

"Well," Remus said reminiscently. "He could have picked me... but thanks to three people... I didn't get picked."

"Oh yeah," said Sirius. "That's why." The three of them knew Peter was terrible, he was the worst player since the infamous Adam Lansing (made the record of most goals scored on in a single game... nine hundred and ninety nine); if Peter did not improve they would never win the Cup. George Finnigan walked into the common room a half hour later and James literally ran towards him and begged on bended knee to suspend Peter from the match. George tried to keep a straight face while James pleaded that he wanted to win the Cup so badly and that he did not care if he had to make George throw Peter off the team to do it.

"Use Remus!" James suggested. "He's good, you've seen him!" Remus, who had been sitting on one of the armchairs with his nose buried in _Hogwarts: A History_, looked up startled. George looked up at Remus, who quickly hid himself behind his book again, and considered him. With great strain (because he seemed to have wanted to do the opposite of what he was going to say) George said

"Sorry James, we can't kick Peter out of this game unless he's injured – and don't go getting ideas!" George bid James goodbye and went to the boys' dormitory to start some homework. James walked miserably over to the seat next to Remus and slouched into it.

"We're going to be massacred! You saw Peter in the first match," he looked to Remus and Sirius for support. "He was horrible! He couldn't even hold the quaffle! If we lose this match we don't go to the finals and you know that not going to the finals means Slytherin wins!" True no one wanted Slytherin to win, if they did win all of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and mostly Gryffindor would be terribly ashamed. But nobody on the team wanted to win more than their captain, George. He was crazed about this match, although he did not show it on the outside, it was definitely going to crush him if they lost.

"Well, look at it this way," Remus said thoughtfully, putting his book down on the wooden table in front of them. "As long as you keep the quaffle away from Peter, you won't have to worry about Gryffindor being destroyed."

"Yeah great idea Moony," Sirius snorted. "The only problem is that Peter can never stay away from the quaffle."

"Good point, Padfoot." James turned in early that night and Remus and Sirius went to bed not much after that. They all were anxiously awaiting the next day's match.

Spirits were high in the Quidditch stadium the next day. All the students turned up for the match either wearing scarlet for Gryffindor or yellow for Hufflepuff. The standings were Slytherin was already in the finals having defeated Ravenclaw the week before and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff would be the deciding match. Sirius and Remus were sitting in the front row of the Gryffindor stands. It was a cold, windy morning and all the students were wrapped in their cloaks trying to keep warm. Though it was near impossible for their faces to be. There was cheering for each team heard among the stadium and loud whistling.

The cheering lessened as Madam Hooch walked onto the stadium followed by the two teams. The captains shook hands, mounted their brooms and were off into the game. The Gryffindor team soared high over the Hufflepuff players as the quaffle, bludgers and snitch was released. James immediately went soaring after the quaffle, desperate to keep it away from Peter, as was his plan. Immediately James snatched the quaffle just as it was heading for Hufflepuff's chaser. He carried it towards the Hufflepuff goal post but was cut off by another chaser. He tossed it over to Gryffindor chaser, Louis Miller, who had pulled up to the left of him. Louis veered past the Keeper and shot the quaffle right through the hoop.

"Score ten to nothing, Gryffindor!" shouted commentator Frank Longbottom. The Gryffindor stands erupted into tremendous cheers as Louis did a lap of honour around the stadium. "Hufflepuff in possession of the quaffle. Fifth year, Josie Maxin has the quaffle and is soaring towards the Gryffindor end of the stadium. Come on get her- yes! Gryffindor keeper Adam Zecevich caught the quaffle... he sends it hurtling towards James Potter of Gryffindor – no! Quaffle intercepted by Hufflepuff! Matthew Clerk of Hufflepuff has taken the quaffle!"

The Hufflepuff chaser was swerving in and out of players on each team dodging bludgers hit by the Gryffindor beaters and threw the quaffle. It zoomed right past Adam (who was busy guarding the hoop on the right side) into the middle hoop making the score...

"Ten all!" Frank roared, with evident disappointment in his voice. The Hufflepuff supporters were roaring with marvelous cheers for their team. Remus and Sirius were yelling with anger... no way were they going to let Hufflepuff win. Quaffles were thrown left and right, bludgers aimed at players. All was going very well... Peter had not yet touched the quaffle and the score was seventy forty, Gryffindor in the lead. The George Finnigan sighted the snitch. It was swirling around the middle goal on the Gryffindor side. He urged his broom forward, putting on a burst of speed. Just as he was about to close his hand on the snitch to win the game Peter came hurtling into him and knocking George off his broom.

George fell twenty feet and hit the hard ground with a painful thud. The only problem was... just as George fell the Hufflepuff seeker caught the snitch. They won the game... Gryffindor lost.

The crowd emptied out of the stadium... all the Gryffindors mournfully. They were so enraged that they lost to Hufflepuff... they were the worst team in the whole school! They were extremely agitated with Peter. The Gryffindor team accompanied Professor McGonagall to the hospital wing with George. He had a large icepack on his back and had to lie on his stomach. George told the rest of the Quidditch team except Peter and James to leave. George told Peter that he should have listened to James and kicked him off the team when he had the chance. He did not believe that Peter, who had shown such great skill at tryouts, fouled up like that and lost the game for them.

"So Peter," George concluded, without the slightest sound of regret. "You're off the team. James go get Remus... tell him... he's on the team."


	24. Encounter with Julius

Chapter Twenty Four  
Encounter With Julius

"No way! Me? A chaser? You're joking me!" Remus rambled endlessly as James told him the news, all the while Peter was moping in the corner of the boys' dormitory and Sirius standing by James's side grinning broadly. "But George wouldn't let me on the team... remember? You even begged!" Remus sat down on his bed and looked at them in awe, he was on the Quidditch team! Finally things were looking up for him.

"Well he did say that," James agreed. "But after what Peter (Peter moaned in utter agony) did... he just couldn't have him on them team anymore, so runner up gets the position right?"

"Congratulations Moony!" Sirius said merrily, patting Remus on the back. Remus left for dinner a little earlier than his friends did, he was feeling terribly hungry. After being in the hospital for weeks the house elves food tasted better than ever. He was walking down the large marble staircase in the entrance hall when he heard the cold, sinister voice of Severus Snape.

"Hullo, Lupin," he said coldly, advancing on Remus as he froze on the seventh step from the bottom. Remus nodded in acknowledgement, his face quite impassive. Snape walked up the steps until he was standing on the one just below the one Remus was stationary on.

"Snivelly," Remus answered coolly. "Recover from our last fight yet?"

"As a matter of fact I have. Obviously you haven't noticed, have you?"

"Well I have noticed that your nose has gotten considerably bigger since I last saw it. Now if you will be so kind as to excuse me, I'll just be heading to the Great Hall." Remus shoved Snape out of the way and ran down the steps and walked causally into the hall. The hall was full of loud, noisy students all talking about the disastrous Quidditch match. The Slytherins were laughing hysterically as a fifth year did a remarkable impression of Peter ramming into George. At the Hufflepuff table their team was still wearing their robes and talking in high spirits. The Gryffindor table was rather quiet and mournful... they were exceedingly angry with Peter, so Remus assumed that was why Peter had said he was not hungry, which was something they had never heard before. Remus sat down next to Alice Gordon, who was in deep conversation with Frank Longbottom. Lily Evans was sitting across from him, spooning the stew around her dish. Remus started filling his plate with some dinner and as Lily was getting seconds she noticed him.

"Hi Remus," she said. She looked relieved to see he was by himself and not with James.

"Hi," he answered brightly, he was in such a good mood at this point not even a full moon would ruin in it. He then thought... wasn't the full moon that night? _Oh great... it was_!

"How're you feeling?" Lily pressed on. Remus had been thinking _how could I have forgotten a full moon?_ and did not notice Lily talking to him.

"What? Oh... good, I guess." Lily smiled.

"Well I was curious as to why you weren't in one class but then you'd show up for the next one." Remus squirmed uneasily in his seat. He could not possibly tell Lily that he had been in St. Mungo's for nearly a month because they performed an operation on him trying to make him not a werewolf anymore. He tried thinking of a good excuse, but he could not think of anything. He just shrugged his shoulders and put his attention to his dinner.

"Come on Remus!" Lily continued. "It can't be that bad!"

"You have no idea," Remus answered tiredly, this was the only thing that could dampen his elated mood, other than the full moon he had been completely unaware of. Lily just glared at him suspiciously, obviously trying to devise ways to make him talk.

"Do James, Sirius and Peter know?" she asked in a mock innocent voice.

"Of course they know!" Remus answered in an annoyed voice. "They're my best friends, why wouldn't they know?"

"Why can't you tell?"

"Look, I just can't!" Lily's face fell into a frown. Remus continued in an apologetic voice. "I'm sorry for yelling... but its true... it can't tell. I'm not that hungry anymore. I'll see you later." Remus stood up and walked slowly out of the hall. Well, he thought, now that I know it's a stinking full moon I guess I'll go to the hospital wing. Remus was walking up the long flight of steps that lead to the hospital wing when he heard an only too familiar and yet extremely annoying voice. And for once it was not Snape's.

"Hullo, Remus," the voice said. Remus wheeled around and saw the incredibly irritating Julius Mangorn standing behind him. Remus's anger increased greatly, since the last time he saw this kid he was threatening to report them to the Headmaster for practising Animagi. Remus struggled hard to keep his voice even when he spoke.

"What do you want?" he snapped, failing at his attempt.

"Oh you know, just felt like saying hi, how you feeling, if you're sick 'cause you're going up to the hospital wing and oh yeah I forgot... I know your secret." Remus stopped dead in his tracks (being that he was not listening to a word this kid was saying and continuing up to the hospital wing) he swung around and walked swiftly up to Julius until he was mere inches from his face.

"What secret?" he said, desperately trying to sound calm. "I haven't got a secret!"

"Don't tell me lies _wolfboy_," Julius retorted. "I have my ways of figuring these things out. You've been disappearing from school every month ON A FULL MOON. Today you're heading up to the hospital wing ON A FULL MOON. Last, why would you go to St. Mungo's when you appeared to be quite healthy when you left? Does this all have to do with a FULL MOON? Wait... I can answer that myself. Of course it does! Because all these symptoms lead up to the fact that you, Remus Lupin, are a WEREWOLF!"

Remus just stared dumbfounded; this kid was good, but a little too good. He knew and Remus could barely deny it. So he just decided to remain calm, cool and collected.

"Think you're pretty clever don't you?" Remus asked serenely, not letting his voice crack a bit. Julius just glared back, not responding. "I said 'don't you?'"

"As a matter of fact... no. If I were that clever I would have told the staff." Remus grinned diabolically.

"Yes, I suppose if you were that clever you would have. But then again we all aren't a bunch of large brained, nosy eavesdroppers are we?"

"Who're you calling nosy, Lupin?"

"The nosy little boy in front of me. Well now that you've become the most clever child alive will you excuse me... my werewolf duties call. Maybe if you're lucky I'll skip over you tonight and find someone else to bite." Remus turned on his heel and continued up to the hospital wing, giving Julius one last smirk at his terrified face, so Remus knew he would not dare tell a soul. Remus entered the empty hospital wing and called Madam Pomfrey's name. She came bustling out of her office and told him off for being late. Remus did not even realise he was... it was still early when he left the Great Hall. She threw on a cloak and dragged Remus out of the hall.

Down a few flights of stairs, through the Entrance Hall, and out the large double doors, straight to the Whomping Willow. Madam Pomfrey picked up a long stick and prodded the tiny little knot on the trunk of the tree that caused it to freeze. The branches stopped fighting and they froze.

"In you go Lupin," madam Pomfrey said quietly. Remus slid down the long tunnel and dashed through the passageway to the Shrieking Shack. By the time he opened the trap door into the shack his legs felt like jello. He could barely stand up... well not that he was going to need to for much longer. He realised he was in the kitchen, it was a well-furnished room and very clean. It had a large wooden table with four seats, a long counter, a storage place for the food and that was it. Remus waited anxiously for his transformation, wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible.

Then he felt it... the joggle of pain, his limbs stretching painfully, his ears, nose and mouth growing to unnatural sizes. His once small hazel eyes growing and turning sickly shades of green and yellow. He felt paws forming on his feet and hands. He lurched forward and fell on all fours, sweating beading up on his forehead. He retched all over the floor and fell into it, feeling terribly ill. This had to be one of the worst transformations he had ever been through. But it was all over after five minutes of blinding pain.

He was now a werewolf prowling about the house, thirsting for human blood. Of course there were no humans around so he resorted to biting himself. He bit his front left leg/arm and howled in pain. All night was the same thing... biting and scratching himself... scaring the life out of the villagers from his shrill howls and he did not even know how he ended up in his bed the next morning.

Remus woke up in a sunlit dormitory the next morning. He was feeling very dizzy and stiff; he lifted himself slowly so he could sit up. He looked and saw James, Sirius and Peter sitting on James's bed holding something. Remus could only guess what it was for... Snivelly. James started snickering uncontrollably and Sirius was telling him to shut up so he would not wake Remus. James shrugged and continued to whisper something to the other two.

"So one of us takes the cloak, slips this in the Slytherin common room with a nice big sign on it that says 'Severus Snape,' he thinks its for him, takes it and tomorrow we have a bald Snape! Who knew torment could be so sweet?" Peter and Sirius tried hard not to burst out laughing... but Remus on the other hand could not. His laughter attracted the attention of his friends. They turned around and Sirius grinned evilly.

"So you've heard our new plan?" he said sinisterly.  
"How could I not," Remus answered, his ill feeling suddenly escaping him. "Sounds great though! I'd love to see Snape bald!"

"Well we need someone to sneak this into the Slytherin common room, under my cloak," James instructed, with a bit of hinting in his voice. Remus knew what was coming next. They had done this last year when they were playing a trick on Remus's cousin Bertha. He did not need to ask, he just nodded. "So you'll do it?" James said. Remus nodded again. "Perfect! We just need to find out where the common room is."

So, since it was a Saturday, Remus spent the whole day scouring the castle, searching for Bertha. Remus knew perfectly well how he would get her to tell him where the common room was. Bertha had a certain weakness for Honeyduke's chocolate and to Remus's utter luck... his uncle had (surprisingly) sent him some as a get-well gift. Remus had searched the Great Hall and all of the rooms in the castle in search of her, but she was not in the castle.

Remus then decided to go out onto the grounds where, sure enough, he found her standing with a whole group of her obnoxious Slytherin friends. They were standing by the lake and watching the giant squid as it propelled itself across the lake. Remus grabbed the box of chocolate, which was hidden safely in his robe pocket and walked casually over. He sat down under the beech tree that he, James, Sirius and Peter had always taken to doing their homework under when the weather was good enough, and he tried to act as if he had been sitting there the whole time. He opened the box and started searching through them to find the biggest one for Bertha and another one for himself of course.

After about an hour of waiting Bertha's group of friends finally dispatched leaving just her. Remus was still lying on his stomach under the beech and was full to bursting with chocolate. Bertha turned to go leave and saw Remus, she grinned maliciously and waltzed over. Remus looked up and smiled.

"Hullo, my dear cousin," he said kindly, "and how are you this fine day?" Bertha stopped right in front of him and gave him a quizzical look.

"What's got you so happy?" she retorted.

"Oh the usual... bright blue sky... birds chirping... Quidditch practise today...I got a nice big box of HONEYDUKE'S CHOCOLATE. The usual things." Remus laughed silently as his cousin's eyes brightened at the name of chocolate. _Brilliant_, Remus thought happily, _just brilliant_! He then pressed on to make her hungrier. "Of course I'm almost done with them all. They're just too good! Can't have one without devouring the whole entire box, can you? But you know if you really wanted some... you could have one."

"Really?" Bertha piped up. "What a minute..." he mouth fell into a suspicious frown. "I know you and the kids you hang out with too well... what's the catch?"

"Catch?" Remus repeated, looking slightly offended. "Can't I be nice to my dear cousin for once? I mean for chocolate..."

"Oh of course you could!"

"Well you know something Berthy?" Bertha shook her head, she knew he was up to something but quite frankly; she did not care in the least. "You're absolutely right!" Remus smiled. "There is a catch! You have to tell me something."

"Anything!"

"Where's the Slytherin common room?" Bertha glared evilly at him. Remus knew this was too easy to be true. But then again he might be able to make her crack.

"Do you seriously think I'm going to tell you? Are you mad? I could get expelled for telling you! Answer me!"

"All right. One: well I expected you might tell. Two: yes I am mad, thank you for asking and three: I really couldn't care less if you were expelled. So it all works out doesn't it?" Bertha cursed him. "Ok... maybe not. But really, are you going to pass a nice big clump of Honeyduke's chocolate up?" Berth did not answer, she just kept her scowl. "Fine I'll eat it then."

Bertha watched hungrily as Remus slowly raised the candy to his mouth. His eyes shut tightly and his mouth open wide. He was shaking with laughs as he heard his cousin whimper. He gradually lowered his hand and very leisurely neared his hand with the candy to his mouth. Bertha was going to crack, Remus knew it.

"FINE I'LL TELL!"


	25. Bald and Well Ugly

Chapter Twenty Five  
Bald and Well Ugly

"Wow she is so gullible!" James exclaimed when Remus told him, Sirius and Peter how easy it was to get Bertha to tell. Remus had gathered that to get to the Slytherin common room you had to go to the dungeons. There, there would be a large oak door the size of the doors that lead to the Entrance Hall. You stand in front of them and give the password, "pure blood," and the doors would fly open. But to be on the safe side, Sirius instructed Remus to stand by the doors under the cloak and wait for a Slytherin to open it. So it was best for him to plant the prank during dinner, when all the Slytherins were going in and out. Remus nodded anxiously to everything they said, in order for him not to get caught.

So at around six o' clock that night Remus was walking slowly and carefully, under the invisibility cloak, down to the Slytherin common room. He snuck down the steps in the Entrance Hall, careful not to bump into any students or professors that were going either up or down. He ran (because no one was in his path) to the dungeons entrance. He climbed slowly down the freezing cold stone steps. His heart was thumping madly against his chest, he knew exactly why too; he had never done something like this by himself. But he knew it was going to be worth it in the end... really though... a bald Snape? Who could pass up that chance?

Remus certainly could not! This would be the best prank yet! He would just love to see the look of horror on Snape's face when he first discovers it... but of course Remus would have to be long gone by then. Although there was always the next morning when Snape would be forced to show himself in daylight! Oh he would be the laughingstock of the entire castle! Oh this was too good to be true! Remus was so immersed in his joyous thoughts that he did not even realise he had walked into a wall.

"Ouch!" Remus whined, as he rubbed his nose. Remus adjusted the cloak and continued down a dark, damp, torch lit passageway. He hoped it led to the large door the led to the Slytherin common room; he had no clue where he was going as it was. As he walked deeper and deeper down the vast corridor he saw several flocks of Slytherin students walking down the hall. _Good_, Remus thought, he was on the right trail. He kept walking, quicker but with a soft step. The Slytherins would think it pretty suspicious if they heard loud footsteps coming from nowhere.

Remus could now see a large door in the distance. He scanned it and saw a green serpent engraved in the stone above it. This was it... the Slytherin common room. Remus now had but three phases of the operation left. One: he had to wait outside the door and stay there until a Slytherin came out so he could sneak in. Two: he had to plant the prank in the second year boys' bathroom (it was already labeled for Snape with a long winded, fake note from his mother explaining that she had sent it). And last: he had to get out of there before any of the Slytherins saw anything strange going on.

Remus waited for about ten minutes before the door opened and Snape himself was walking out. Remus had to fight back his hysterical laughter when he saw Snape's long greasy hair and how that at this time the next day, it would no longer be there. Remus slipped inside the common room before the door shut. He heaved a sigh of relief, phase one... complete. One quick glance at the Slytherin common room proved to Remus that he was glad to be a Gryffindor. The common room was cold, misty and just gave off the aurora of hatred to all outside this house. Their chairs were made of stone with green cushions on the seats. There was a crackling fire in the stone hearth, a long wooden table in which a Slytherin seventh year was scribbling on a piece of parchment.

There were some ugly green sofas, and a large green area rug with a silver stripe spread in the middle of the stone floor. The few students who had not gone down to dinner were heading out so Remus had to use vigilance so he did not accidentally trample over one of them. A big pack of Slytherin six years were walking by and Remus had to squeeze himself against the wall so they did not walk into him. Once they had passed Remus continued on his search, as he had no idea where the boys' dormitory might be. Remus was now leaning on the fireplace, out of breath from his long search. He could not find the dormitory! _Where the heck was it_, he thought angrily to himself.

Then a large sign caught Remus' eye. It was a large wooden plaque that read in silver letters, "Boys Dormitory: up this staircase." Well that should have been easy to find.

"Why didn't I see it before?" Remus whispered to himself, but then noticed that the boy scribbling on the parchment had heard him and walked over to where he was standing. The boy reached out a hand and Remus pressed himself against the wall. The boy shrugged and went back to his business. Remus looked up the long staircase; this was going to be quite some climb. He climbed slowly up the stone steps. Ten stairs... twenty stairs... thirty stairs... was this going to end? Forty stairs... fifty... finally... Remus stepped foot on the landing and was now faced with seven more staircases.

Each of the passageways leading to a new set of stairs had a sign next to it reading either first, second, third, fourth, fifth, six or seventh year. Well obviously Remus wanted the second year dormitory so he took a deep breath and dashed up the stairs. After another set of a hundred or more stairs he made it to the final landing before his destination. Phase two of this prank was taking much too long. Remus looked at two doors now. _Great_, Remus thought, _more stairs_? But they were not... they were the doors leading to either the second year boys or girls.

Once again there were two signs, one said boys and the other said girls. Remus thought for a fleeting moment that maybe Snape looked so much like a girl that they put him in the girls' dormitory. But then again, even the Slytherins were not that stupid. Remus pushed open the door to the boys' dormitory and found himself standing inside a bitter cold room. It resembled the Gryffindor dormitory except the furniture was not scarlet; it was a particularly ugly shade of green. There were four beds; each had a trunk next to it. Remus had to check the trunks to find the right one. He opened the first one and took out a notebook. The book read, "Albert Flint" wrong kid. The next one belonged to Phillip Parkinson, the next Blake Bullstrode and the last one to Mr. Severus Snape. Remus took the bottle out of his robe pocket and placed it on his trunk with the letter Remus, James, Sirius and Peter had invented.

Remus set them down noiselessly, and made them look as though they had always been there. Phase two complete. Remus stood up and made his way to the door, when it opened. Standing at the doorway, looking more hideous then ever was the old slimeball himself, Snape! Remus crept to the side and inched his way towards the open door, sticking his foot out so it would not shut. Snape walked over to his trunk and noticed the "present" his "mother" had sent him. He stooped down and picked up the letter and read it aloud to himself.

"'Dear Sniv-Severus," Snape read. He looked at the Sniv strangely. When the four marauders were writing the letter James had accidentally begun to write Snivelly and they had not crossed it out. They merely put a hyphen there instead. Snape shrugged his shoulders and began to read again. "I have been thinking about your hygiene lately (Remus had to put his hand up to his mouth to stop from laughing out loud) and I figured you might need this (_need it indeed_, Remus thought wildly). Use it immediately otherwise it will not take its effect.' Well if that's what she wants me to do." Snape grabbed the bottle and headed straight for the bathroom.

Remus stepped out the door, made his way swiftly down the hundreds of stairs, found himself standing in an empty common room, ran to the door, opened it, and dashed down the dungeon corridor. Once he got to the Entrance Hall he ducked under the staircase, took the cloak off, and made his way to the Great Hall where his friends would meet him.

Remus entered a full Great Hall. He could hear the clattering of forks on plates, the laughter and chatter of his fellow students, how much he had missed that when he was in the hospital. He looked at the Gryffindor table for his friends and sure enough there they were. They were sitting at their usual seats at the edge of the table closest to the staff table. James was talking animatedly to Sirius and Peter and by the looks of it; he was doing a very accurate impression of Snape. Remus ran over and slipped into the seat next to Peter. James suddenly stopped talking.

"Did you do it?" James asked anxiously. "Did he take it?"

"Sure did," Remus answered proudly. "Won't he look lovely this time tomorrow?" James and Sirius laughed and gave Remus high fives. Remus and Peter sniggered and went back to eating their meals. As they were all getting up Lily Evans walked over to them. Like clockwork, James ruffled his black hair, straightened his robes and adopted the annoying manly voice he always used when she was around.

"Hullo, Remus, Peter, Potter, Black," Lily said coolly. Sirius, Peter and Remus all said a quick hullo but James on the other hand...

"Well, if it isn't Miss Evans, you are looking quite lovely today if I do say so myself." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes whatever Potter! I was going to ask if I could talk to Remus, before I was so rudely interrupted!" James gave Remus a cold glance as Remus nodded and walked away with Lily. Remus had no idea what she wanted to talk about, she was probably still mad at him for yesterday when he yelled at her. Or maybe she heard what Remus had planted in Snape's dormitory and wanted to tell him off? He did not know and personally he hoped he would never find out. Lily led Remus out of the castle and onto the grounds. She brought him over to the edge of the lake and told him to sit down. Remus would have rather stood; he had the uneasy feeling he was going to have to make a run for it. Remus did as he was told anyway; Lily sat down in front of him.

"I've been thinking about yesterday," she began, taking an interest in her shoelaces all of the sudden. "I shouldn't have forced you to tell me why you were in the hospital... its none of my business after all. But..."

"Is this some plan to get me to tell?" Remus cut in. Lily looked up startled.

"No of course not! But... I was doing some research and I've learned something..." _Oh no_, Remus thought apprehensively, _did she know_? She could have figured it out... Lily was really smart after all; even though she was a muggle born... she could figure out that he was a werewolf easily. "Well... you don't have some kind of condition do you?" Lily asked a little hesitantly. Remus's heart lifted with relief, he could easily lie his way out of this.

"Nope, no I don't" Remus answered a bit too quickly. Lily nodded understandingly.

"Well that's good, if it were something bad I'd be glad to help you... you're a nice kid Remus, no one wants anything bad to happen to you." With that Lily got up and ran back towards the castle. _Well that was odd_, Remus thought; he lifted himself up and felt like visiting the school gamekeeper, Hagrid. Hagrid was a half giant with bushy hair and a large beard. He was always happy to accept visitors and gave them some of his... well let's say... disgusting food. Although every student knew better than to mock his cooking. Whenever Remus, James, Sirius and Peter went to go see him they always accepted the food, though they never put it anywhere near their mouths.

Hagrid lived in a large brick cabin on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, students often saw him venture inside the forest with his boarhound, Fang. They often wondered what he did in there, but never wanted to ponder it. Remus walked up the stone steps and knocked on Hagrid's door. Remus immediately heard scratching on the door, which meant that Fang had leapt on the door and Hagrid had to get him down. He could hear Hagrid's gruff voice calling Fang back from the door. Hagrid finally opened the door five minutes later.

"Why, hullo, Remus," he said pleasantly, Remus could see him holding Fang's collar.

"Hi, Hagrid," Remus answered.

"What brings yeh down here today? Not in another fight with James, Sirius and Peter are yeh?" During the time Remus had been arguing with his friends he had taken refuge in Hagrid's cabin, he found Hagrid very easy to talk to. Remus shook his head

"No, I just felt like coming by and saying hi."

"Would yeh like ter come in?" Remus nodded and Hagrid stepped aside so Remus could slip inside. He let Fang go and he immediately jumped on Remus and started licking his face. They sat down at the large wooden table in the middle of the cabin.

"James told me yeh've bin allowed ter come back ter classes," Hagrid said, his beetle black eyes peering down at Remus.

"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey figures I can handle myself better now, she used to be terrified I might go into a relapse in the middle of class." Hagrid, being part of the staff, knew about Remus being a werewolf and found it absolutely fascinating. Hagrid had always had a weakness for dangerous creatures, and Remus just happened to fall into that category. Hagrid laughed.

"Yeah, she's like that sometimes. No one knows about yeh bein' a werewolf n' all, do they?"

"No one except James, Sirius, Peter and my cousin." Then Remus remembered the night before... Julius had accused him and Remus let him find out it was true! "Well... someone else does... this first year kid... Julius Mangorn I think his name is... last night when I was going up to the hospital wing he cornered me and accused me. He knows now... but he's too afraid to tell anyone because I threatened him." Remus half expected Hagrid to smile at Remus's cunning but quite the contrary, he was looking a little worried. "What's the matter Hagrid?"

"You should have lied!" Hagrid blurted out. "Or used a memory charm on him."

"Why? He's terrified of me! He wouldn't dare tell anyone... right?"

"Oh he would all righ'. He might be too scared ter tell any students... but not his parents."

"What's the big deal if he tells his parents, they can't throw me out of school."

"That's not the problem. Their work is studying dangerous creatures... they'd want ter study yeh... use yeh for expererments." Remus looked at him horrified. _Would this ever end_, Remus thought, _why can't everyone just accept what I am_?

"What am I going to do?" Remus asked, putting his face in his hands.

"Simple, I want yeh ter go an' get this kid, bring him back 'ere and we'll deal wit' him." Remus nodded and dashed out of the cabin. He ran up the grassy slope, through the doors and up to the Gryffindor common room. He saw Julius sitting in an armchair reading a book. Remus grabbed him by his forearm and dragged him out of the common room and onto the grounds to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was sitting on the front steps of his hut when he saw Remus approaching. Hagrid stood up and walked over. Remus was shoving a reluctant Julius over to Hagrid.

"Now then," said Hagrid sternly. "What are we goin ter do with yeh?"

"Let me go!" Julius suggested.

"I don't think so!" Remus yelled. "First we can make him tell us if he's told anyone what I am!"

"Good idea, well have yeh?"

"No!" Julius immediately said.

"Tell us some more lies why don't you!" Remus yelled.

"Now calm down Remus. We can always get some Veritisuem from the potions master. If yeh tell us we won' have ter do tha'." Julius squirmed nervously, apparently trying to get out of Remus's grip, but Remus would not let him go until he had an answer.

"Ok... I'll tell," Julius said quietly. Remus and Hagrid leaned forward anxiously. "I told... my... parents. They want to study you-"

"YOU WHAT!" Remus yelled, causing a flock of birds nesting on the oak near them to scatter wildly. "YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU!"

"Remus clam down..." said Hagrid.

"NO! HE TOLD HIS PARENTS AND THEY'RE GOING TO STUDY ME! I WON'T HAVE IT! YOU TELL THEM NOT TO! YOU HEAR ME?" Julius cowered under Remus's hysterical yells. Remus let go of his hold on Julius's shoulders and Julius quickly stepped away from Remus. He nodded.

"All righ'," said Hagrid. He stuck his hand inside a pocket on his coat and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and inkbottle. "Yeh write your paren's a letter sayin that they are not ter study Remus. Write it now!" Julius whimpered, snatched the paper and began to scribble a note to his parents. Remus hovered above him to make sure he wrote everything he was supposed to and not sneak anything in there that would tell them to study Remus.

When he was finished Remus snatched the letter and read it to himself. It passed Remus's approval and Hagrid's. Remus accompanied, or more like led, Julius to the Owlery to make sure he sent the letter to the right place... Remus was not taking any chances with this kid.

"Pick an owl," Remus said when they got there. Julius pointed to a gray barn owl, it came swooping down towards Julius but Remus caught it in mid air.

"Hey!" Julius shouted.

"Don't 'hey' me. I'm making sure this gets to the right place." Remus told the owl exactly where to go and they watched as it zoomed off into the night. As Remus was watching he caught sight of something that made his stomach turn over. It was a full moon... another one! This was impossible! It couldn't be! There was one just the night before! _Oh blast those stupid blue moons_, Remus thought savagely. His transformation was going to be any minute... he was already starting to feel nauseous. He turned over to Julius, who was watching him wide eyed.

"Listen, go back to the common room before any professors catch you out! I've got to go do something else!" Remus instructed. Julius nodded and dashed out of the room with Remus following. Remus turned to his left, Julius to his right. Remus sped down the steps and out the front door to the school. He ran to the whomping willow, grabbed the branch, and poked the knot. The tree stopped throwing its branches and froze completely. Remus slid down the hidden passageway and found himself in the vast tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack. Remus ran as fast as he could, despite the fact that his legs and arms were starting to cramp up, he was going to get to that shack if it was the last thing he did.

Remus found the tunnel drawing to a close; he could see the trap door now. He climb up a flight of stone steps, pushed the door open and was in the shack at last.

"Remus wake up!" screamed a voice in his ear. Oh what did they want, Remus whined, he was feeling tired. "You have to see this! Wake up!"

"Have to see what?" Remus asked groggily, his eyes still closed.

"Its Snape!" said a second voice. "The plan worked!" At these words Remus's eyes snapped open. He saw James and Sirius standing over him with maniac grins on. Remus sat upright and jumped out of bed.

"It did?" he said earnestly. "Honestly? You saw him?"

"Yes of course we did," said James, puffing out his chest proudly. "What other reason would we come and wake you up?" Remus looked around the dormitory, he saw just James and Sirius... no Peter.

"Where's Peter?"

"Oh, up in the hospital wing," Sirius explained. "Snape kind of took his anger out on Peter, but doesn't matter, he's fine!" Remus changed into his robes quickly so he could see Snape in all his horror of being bald! This was the best prank they had ever played and detention did not even come along with it! Remus followed James and Sirius out of the common room and down to the Great Hall where there was a crowd of students around the Slytherin table all laughing hysterically. They, of course, knew whom the group was laughing at and dashed over.

The three boys fought their way through the crowd and there he was. Severus Snape, completely bald! His scalp was shining in the sunlight pouring in from the windows. Remus burst out laughing, Snape threw him a dirty glance but Remus could not see it through his tears of laughter. James and Sirius decided to add to this humiliation with a single wave of the wand. As though it were being written with an invisible marker, a large smiley face was being hastily scribbled on Snape's head. When it was finished the eyes looked over to a group of three girls laughing at Snape and winked at them. The girls giggled hysterically while James basked in his glory.

The three boys separated themselves from the crowd and headed out to the grounds. It was a bright sunny March day, the birds were singing and nesting in the trees inside the Forbidden Forest. The giant squid was propelling itself around the lake as some first years watched. James and Sirius were busy commending Remus on a job well done.

"It was brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed. "Absolutely brilliant! The look of horror on Snape's face! He'll never be able to live it down! The best part is... that stuff takes nearly a month and a half to wear off so his hair can grow back!"

"But by then he'd've probably went to Madam Pomfrey," Remus muttered, seeing the downfall in their plan. James and Sirius stopped laughing.

"Speaking of Madam Pomfrey," James said. "She's furious with you." Remus stopped walking and looked at his friends questioningly.

"Me? What'd I do? Snape has no idea I gave him that stuff... does he?"

"Oh its not that, she's angry with you because you forgot it was a full moon... the whole staff spent the whole night looking for you, you know." _Great_, Remus thought, he hated when Madam Pomfrey was angry with him because she never let him forget it. She'd give him grief for weeks before she was satisfied.


	26. Second Year Draws to a Close

Chapter Twenty Six  
Second Year Draws To A Close

That night Remus was going to keep watch for his friends when they had their first Animagus practise in months. James, Sirius and Peter were very out of practise so they were going to exceed their usual training time by an hour. Remus would, of course, be sitting on the steps and guarding the staircase to make sure they were not interrupted. So that night at midnight when the last Gryffindor had hurried to bed, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter got ready to practise.

Remus was feeling terribly tired, being that it was two full moons in a row. He really wanted to just curl up in his bed and fall asleep but he knew that was out of the question. After what happened last time he could not risk getting the three caught. He amused himself for a minute by thinking of James's horrified face, half stag half human, if Lily had caught them. He must have been smiling because Sirius said

"What are you so happy about?" Remus snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head.

"What? Oh... nothing," he muttered. Remus sat down on the steps and watched as his friends once again attempted to transform. They were doing quite well; even Peter managed to get a tail at least. James was able to acquire a mane and a long snout, while Sirius got all the facial features of a dog. James was looking at the book they took out of the library last year (James just told Madam Pince that they had forgotten to return it and if they could keep it). He was looking at all different ways to attempt Animagi.

"If this gets any more complicated we'll be in trouble," he said to Sirius and Peter.

"Hopefully it doesn't!" Sirius said optimistically. "Besides, we've got five more years here to perfect it, how many full moons does that make it Remus?"

"A lot," Remus muttered from behind his transfiguration book. His friends laughed and continued with their practise. Peter was starting to get frustrated and took his anger out on Sirius's shin by mistake. He had been trying to re-grow the rat-tail he had gotten but it kept growing, then shrinking, then growing, then shrinking again. He had gotten so mad he accidentally kicked Sirius in the shin and James had to put his hand over Sirius's mouth to stop him from yelling. Then both Remus and James had to hold Sirius back to stop him from kicking Peter. Then James was trying to grow hind legs but they came out on top of his head instead, causing his three friends to choke back their laughter.

Then Sirius was trying to grow his dog-ears, the only problem was that he had the dog-ears... but his human ones were still there! They had a lot of laughs that practise session. Sirius kept asking Remus how he could stand doing this every month. Remus just smiled and said, in a very proud voice, he did it with skill. They had inadvertently stayed practising until four in the morning and the next day at classes they had all fallen asleep during the Defense Against the Darks Arts test they had. Professor Greenleaf gave them all detention that night.

Their detention was first: taking the test and maybe they'd be able to stay awake. They then had to clean all the desktops in the Dark Arts classroom, then they had to alphabetize all the books in the entire room, then they had to take all the creatures Greenleaf used for his lessons and clean the cages. Last they had to either take the creatures out for a walk, feed them or clean them. James, Sirius and Remus dived for walking them or feeding them, to Peter's misfortune he had to clean them all. Greenleaf had them there until two in the morning and once again the Four Marauders were close to collapsing during class.

The day after their detention they were in the Great Hall having dinner. James was resting his head in his hand, fighting off sleep. Sirius had fallen asleep right in his Shepherd's Pie, Peter was eating his dinner without the slightest look of being tired and Remus had his arms folded on the table with his head resting on them.

"If my hand wasn't keeping my head up," James said, "it'd be in my dinner right now." James glanced over at Sirius, "I guess we should've told Padfoot that."

"You think you're tired," Remus said, chocking back a yawn. "I haven't had enough sleep in four days!"

"Well at least its Friday, we can sleep all day tomorrow!"

"Yeah I'd like that, if we didn't have Quidditch practise! Why do we still have to practise! We're not in the finals!" It just so happened that their captain, George Finnigan, was walking behind them and overheard Remus's remark. He bent down and put a hand on Remus's shoulder and preached

"Because if we want to win next year we're going to have to practise." George walked off to go sit with his seventh year friends. Shame that George did not remember this was his last chance to win because he was graduating this year. Remus put a forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth and began to eat his dinner. Five minutes later a groan emitted from Sirius's mouth, he was finally awake. He sat up and stretched his arms out behind his head. He looked around and realised he was in the Great Hall.

"Hmm... could've sworn I was in the dormitory," he said stupidly. Remus and James snorted when they saw the whole side of their friend's face was covered in pie. Sirius looked at them puzzled. "What's so funny?" James pointed a finger at the side of Sirius's face. He gave him a suspicious look and put his hand up to his face. His calm face turned to revolted and he flung his hand (which happened to be covered in pie) out and all the crumbs flew into Peter's face. The whole end of the table burst out laughing. Professor McGonagall walked by to see what all the commotion was about and when she saw Peter she could hardly suppress a smile.

"Black, I think it may be wise for you not to fall asleep in your dinner," she said to Sirius, who was busy cleaning his hands and did not even look at her. Soon after the four left the Great Hall. They all walked tiredly up to their dormitory and fell face first on their beds and were out in seconds.

Hours later, possibly at midnight or so, Remus was awoken by a terrible smell. He opened his eyes and found the entire dormitory flooded with smoke. He could barely make his way through the thick smoke; he wanted to find his friends.

"James?" he said, chocking on the smoke. "Sirius? Peter?" He listened intently and heard nothing. Maybe they were in the common room, he thought as he walked unseeingly through the smoke and to the door. He ran down the spiral staircase into the common room where he found twice as much smoke. Hacking and coughing, Remus wondered what this was. Who was doing this? His eyes were stinging terribly, his nose was full of smoke and he could not even tell if someone was there.

"Hullo?" said another voice. Remus turned around in circles trying to find where it came from.

"Who's there?" Remus asked the bodiless voice.

"Its Alice!" the voice answered. Good, Remus thought, at least she knew something was wrong... all the other Gryffindors could sleep through anything. "Who's there?"

"Its Remus! What's going on?" Remus was still looking in all directions for Alice; he could not see anything in this mess! More importantly he wanted to know what this mess was and who made it.

"I don't know! I was sleeping and then I smelled smoke! I don't know where Lily or Frank or any of the other Gryffindors are! I think we should get someone!"

"We can't leave everyone else! There might be a fire in here! They won't get out!"

"Well we can't just stay in here! Ok... um... I'll get all the girls... you get the boys!" Remus nodded, even though she could not see him. He heard her footsteps disappear up the dormitory steps and he made his way back to them, knocking into the couch on the way. He ran up to the first year dormitory and screamed for them to get out. He stood there for a moment to make sure all of them woke up, then proceeded to his own dorm, then third years, fourth, fifth, sixth and finally seventh. All of them ran down to the common room and waited there.

Remus found Sirius, James and Peter and informed them that Lily and Alice had gone to get Professor McGonagall. Remus had forced Lily to go because James was crying that he could not let Lily get hurt. The four of them stood closest to where the portrait hole was, even though they were not exactly sure they were in the right place. There was panic throughout the whole common room. Some of the first years were screaming bloody murder, the seconds years Remus had assured that it was not a fire, the third years would not believe Remus and kept saying it was a fire and the tower was going to burn down. Meanwhile the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years were all whispering swiftly to each other.

Fifteen minutes later silence fell when they heard the portrait swing open and Professor McGonagall's voice sound in the room.

"Everyone calm down!" she yelled. "We will sort this out right now! _Scourgify_!" There was a whistling sound and all the smoke swirled in the air and into the professor's wand. There was a deep sigh of relief from nearly every student in the house. Professor McGonagall deposited her wand in her robe pocket and walked to the centre of the room. "Does anyone... anyone... know what just happened here?" There was a long silence in which no one spoke. Then there was a low cackling sound coming from the steps to the dormitories. Everyone looked over and saw none other than Julius Mangorn laughing hysterically.

"I do."

The entire common room fell silent and all turned to stare at Julius. What was he playing at? He did this all? What kind of Gryffindor was he? Professor McGonagall stormed over, shoving a group of fourth years out of the way and glared down at Julius, with red fire gleaming in her eyes.

"Explain yourself Mr. Mangorn," she demanded. Julius said nothing, he just kept laughing as if the professor had not even spoken to him. "I said... EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"Why should I?" Julius finally said.

"Why should you? Because you could have killed every single member of your house! You're lucky Remus and Alice found out what was happening! Now if you don't explain right now we will get the Headmaster in here!"

"Its too late Minerva, I'm already here," said a voice from the common room entrance. Everyone turned to find that Professor Dumbledore was standing at the doorway, looking very calm indeed. Professor McGonagall raced over to him, this time knocking Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, Alice and Lily out of the way.

"Headmaster," the professor said, barely able to contain her rage at Julius. "T-t-this student! He filled the entire tower in smoke! Dragon smoke! You know that it becomes poisonous when too much is used! He was trying to gas his fellow Gryffindors!" Professor McGonagall raged on and on for a good five minutes, oblivious to the fact that the entire common room (except Julius) was staring at her in utter amazement. Professor Dumbledore nodded to everything his colleague had said and finally had time to speak for himself.

"I understand this Minerva," he said calmly. "I understand what dangers young Mr. Mangorn put his students in, but I am not sure they were done on his own account." This really annoyed Professor McGonagall.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NOT ON HIS OWN ACCOUNT?' HE JUST ADMITTED HE HAD DONE EVERY SINGLE PART OF THIS! HOW CAN YOU NOT BELIEVE HIM WHEN IT CAME FROM HIS OWN MOUTH! SURELY, ALBUS, YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO HIM!" Dumbledore smiled and said

"but I have heard him, and he will be punished... if my theory is incorrect."

"What theory could you possibly have about this? Albus, he deserves to be expelled after what he did!" There was a murmur of agreement from the students in the room. "We shall discuss this in your office Headmaster." Dumbledore nodded and turned to address the students.

"You will all return to your dormitory now!" Everyone turned to run up the steps, but Dumbledore walked past everyone to get to Julius. "You are coming with us." All the students glared at the first year as he walked out of the common room, still cackling to himself. Once all the second year boys were back in their dormitory, talk broke out. None of them could talk until they found out what was going to happen to that kid. James and Sirius were thinking of all the possibilities of Dumbledore's "theories." One of them was that maybe Mangorn was a dementor in disguise or something because every time he was around everyone felt miserable.

"I don't think so, Sirius," James said. Then there was the idea that he could have been under the Imperius Curse and someone was ordering him to do all of the things he'd done. Remus commended James on that, saying it was a possibility but he was not sure if it was because it could have only been a student who had done this and the only ones who know how are sixth and seventh years.

"I guess so," James said. "And I don't think they'd want to be expelled anyways." Frank Longbottom said he couldn't really care less what Dumbledore's explanation was, as long as it got Julius expelled and thrown out of the wizarding world. The boys eventually got back to sleep... but Remus was awakened again. This time by someone.

"Lupin wake up," the voice said. Remus kept his eyes shut and pretended he did not hear... he was too tired. The person shook him forcing him to wake up. It was Professor McGonagall, oh what did she want? "We have something to show you." What could they possibly want to show him at four in the morning? He got up, put his robe on over his pyjamas and followed to professor out of the room. She led him to a corridor where there was a large phoenix at the end. They stopped in front of the phoenix and Professor McGonagall said, "Fizzing Whizbee." Immediately the phoenix sprang open, causing Remus to jump back in surprise, then there appeared spiral staircase. Professor McGonagall told Remus to go up the stairs. Remus stepped on, with the professor behind him, and walked up.

Remus approached a tall oak door at the end of the staircase. Professor McGonagall opened it and they walked into a room. This room had several hundred books piled on shelves, portraits of all the former Headmasters at Hogwarts. Remus looked at the one of Headmaster Armando Dippet (the headmaster before Professor Dumbledore), he was snoozing in a chair and a feather was flying over his nose. There were tables with all sorts of wizard instruments.

"I have him Headmaster," Professor McGonagall said. That was when Remus noticed Professor Dumbledore sitting at a desk covered in books and silver instruments with... surprisingly... Bertha?

"Thank you Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said pleasantly, rising from his chair. "Remus... your cousin here would like to explain something to you."

"No I wouldn't," Bertha contradicted.

"Hold your tongue Miss Lupin!" Professor McGonagall snapped. "Honestly... what you did! You can be sure your parents will hear about this!" Remus was completely confused. Bertha did not do anything, for once, it was that Mangorn kid. But as Remus took a look around the room he realised that Julius was not there. What was going on?

"What'd she do?" Remus asked. Professor McGonagall smiled.

"Amazing how she never told anyone in her family about," Professor McGonagall snarled. "Remus, there is no Julius Mangorn... he never existed... would you like to know why?" No Julius Mangorn? Impossible! Remus had spoken to him countless times over the year! What was McGonagall playing at! What did Bertha not tell her family? And what the heck was she doing there anyway!

"Of course I'd like to know Professor." Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and a red armchair appeared out of a thick cloud of gray smoke. He nodded for Remus to take a seat. Remus sat down and eyed his cousin. What did she have to do with any of this? She could not have set the smoke off in Gryffindor tower. She did not even know what the password was! Also Remus really could not care less about this, he was too tired to think.

"Well, you see Remus, your cousin here has been keeping a secret from the entire family," Dumbledore began.

"Wonderful," Remus muttered unenthusiastically. What did he care if she had a secret? He had about ten more than she did.

"Yes it is in fact. You see your cousin here is a Metamorphagus..."

"I know what those are!" Remus cut in. "They can change their appearance at will, but I've never heard of any to make themselves look like a boy!" Dumbledore laughed heartily.

"Yes I suppose that is an extreme," Dumbledore chuckled. "But back to the point... since your cousin has this ability she was using it for wrong, rather than good. She has been posing as a mister Julius Mangorn for the entire year. Haven't you noticed that they were never together? On our records we have both of them marked absent for a lot of days. It was your cousin who has done all this."

Remus did not know why but enormous relief spread over him. He at least knew that 'Julius' was not a real person and did not tell his parents his secret. If he had... it would have been Remus's aunt and uncle he would have told! Remus only wondered what they were going to do to her... he knew it would not be good. _Wicked_!

"What's going to happen to her?" Remus asked in a mock concerned voice. He simply could not wait to hear the answer.

"She will be expelled," Dumbledore answered, without a trace of the faintest remorse on his face. Remus could have jumped out of his eat and whooped for joy, but restrained himself. Bertha's jaw dropped open and she began to plead for a second chance. But Professor McGonagall reminded her that she had been in a similar situation last year and she could not get out of it this time. Well, Remus thought, what a better reason to get out of bed... to see Bertha being expelled!

"The Minister will be coming in just a few moments to snap your wand," Professor Dumbledore continued. "And I'm sure she will not be pleased." Professor McGonagall asked Remus if he wanted to leave but Remus said he would rather stay and witness this. They waited only a few minutes before the door to the Headmaster's office burst open and a very disgruntled looking witch came raging in.

"Honestly!" she shrieked. "Having to wake up in the middle of the night to expel a good for nothing girl!" Remus could have burst out laughing, but he was a tiny bit afraid of the Minister, she might expel him too if she could. The Minister looked around at Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Remus and then Bertha. Her face turned red with fury.

"Her again!" she hollered, waking a few of the snoozing pictures in the office. "What's she done this time? Not trying to poison her cousin (Remus turned his face the other way) again?"

"More like all of Gryffindor Tower!" Professor McGonagall raged. Remus would not have been surprised if there were steam spurting from his transfiguration teacher's ears. He watched as the Minister questioned Professor Dumbledore about what Bertha had done again. He told her how she created a false appearance and posed as a boy named Julius Mangorn, how she was constantly causing Remus and his friends trouble, how she never showed up to class because she was either Julius or herself and finally how she filled the entire Gryffindor Tower with dragon smoke.

The Minister nodded and walked over to Bertha. Remus heard the Minister mutter under her breath, "let's get this over with." Bertha held out, with trembling hands, her wand. Her wand made of Unicorn Hair, Ash and was eight inches long; the Minister snatched it and held it between her hands. Bertha wanted to look away as her precious wand, her key to the wizarding world, was snapped in half. The Minister dropped the wand halves to the floor and splinters from the wood scattered all over.

"Is that all Headmaster?" The Minister asked turning to Dumbledore.

"Yes it is, thank you for coming on such short notice, we will take it from here." The Minister nodded and swept from the room in a flash. "Ms. Lupin," Dumbledore began turning to Bertha, who was on her knees and hastily picking up every piece of her wand, "we will be contacting your parents immediately and you will be sent home on the Hogwarts Express first thing tomorrow. You are expelled." Bertha burst into hysterical tears, claiming that her parents would never understand and that they would ground her for life if she was expelled from school.

"Yeah right," Remus muttered under his breath. They never grounded her for anything! Even when she broke Remus' leg by riding over it with her bike she was let off the hook!

"The both of you," Professor McGonagall said to Remus and Bertha, "may go back to bed. Bertha I expect you to be packed up and ready to go home by eight in the morning." Bertha nodded glumly and followed Remus out of the Headmaster's office.

The next day at breakfast Remus received something that all of the Hogwarts students always tried to avoid getting... a Howler. As Remus was eating his cereal at breakfast and telling Sirius, James and Peter what had happened the night before, his owl, Luther, dropped a scarlet envelope in his bowl. Remus's eyes went wide and he picked it up and held it far away from his face.

"Whoa!" James exclaimed. "You got a Howler? What'd you do?" Remus shook his head, what did he do? Then the letter burst open and out came his aunt's voice magnified one hundred times its normal volume (which was already loud enough).

"WHY DID YOU LET OUR DAUGHTER GET EXPELLED YOU FILTHY, ROTTEN, GOOD FOR NOTHING BOY! YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED THEM! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD THEM SHE MEANT NO HARM! BUT NO! YOU HAD TO LET THEM EXPEL HER! YOU WILL NOT BE HEARING THE END OF THIS! YOU CAN BE SURE OF IT!"

The letter crumpled up into a paper ball and exploded in Remus's face, covering it with ash and soot. James, Sirius and Peter stared at their friend stunned.

"Well that was... interesting," James muttered.

Time again came for the end of the year tests. An eerie silence fell upon the castle as students were cramming information into their minds to prepare. There was the devastating Quidditch Final that was also weighing heavy on nearly all the students, except the Slytherins who had a triumphant victory over Hufflepuff. The score was beyond belief... 300-0. So that made it clear that the Slytherin's were going to win the House Cup this year, unless by some miraculous chance another house got tons of points or Slytherin lost all theirs.

But Professor McGonagall made an announcement that one hundred and fifty points would be deducted from Slytherin because of what Bertha had done. So that made Slytherin fall back just ahead of Ravenclaw. After the Quidditch Final, all the students were now spending all their free time in their house common rooms studying every single subject they could. The second years also had to choose two elective classes for next year.

"Well there's Ancient Runes," James said, reading of a list. "Muggle Studies, Artimancy, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures. Which one do you guys think sounds remotely interesting?"

"Care of Magical Creatures, definitely!" Sirius exclaimed. "I hear you get to handle all these really dangerous creatures and stuff! Imagine getting a Blast Ended Skwert and setting it in the castle!"

"What's Divination like?" James asked, looking at the name of the class strangely.

"Its real stupid," Remus answered quickly.

"What is it?"

"You look at tea leaves, palmistry, crystal balls, and you have to pretend you see something. Personally, I wouldn't bother with a class where I'd want to bungee jump out of the North Tower more than stay in there." So, Remus ended up choosing Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies, Sirius chose Care of Magical Creatures and Divination (despite what Remus had said about it. According to him, a class that boring, what would you do in it anyway?). James chose the same subjects as Sirius and Peter chose Muggle Studies and Divination.

Time came at last for the End of the Year exams. The fifth years would be taking their O.W.Ls (Ordinary Wizard Level) and the seventh years would be taking their N.E.W.Ts (Nastily Exhausting Wizard Tests). The Four Marauders were going crazy with all the studying they had to do, especially James and Sirius. James swore that if he did not pull off a prank soon he would go positively mad! But luckily that did not happen because their last prank of the year was the Scribbling Quill.

Sirius and James bewitched one of Snape's quills to draw a mustache, big glasses and a beard on Snape's face. It was terribly funny, even though they got detention with Professor Flitwick for using their Charms uncaringly. But as their last prank of the year, it was a big hit! The exams were not as tough as they expected them to be. Sirius, James and Remus were all confident they had passed with top marks... even Peter was certain he had at least passed. Though his potions final might have been a failure. When he was concocting a Shrinking Solution it starting spurting smoke everywhere and blew up!

They then spent the rest of the class writing an essay instead of making a potion. Transfiguration went well, so did Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic.

Time again came for the end of the year feast. The House Cup was awarded and the points stood as thus. Hufflepuff was in fourth place with three hundred and sixty three points. Gryffindor was in third place with three hundred and ninety nine points. Slytherin was in second place with an even four hundred points and Ravenclaw took the cup, defeating Slytherin by just three points, making their score four hundred and three points.

It was the day everyone returned home and they all had just gotten off the train at Platform 9 ¾. Remus looked around for his aunt and uncle and sure enough they were standing right at the barrier. Remus saw they had his little cousin Anna with them, and, unfortunately, they had Bertha with them and she was looking as nasty as ever. Before Remus went over he said goodbye to his friends, James even offered that Remus could go to his house for the summer if he did not feel like spending it with his cousin. Remus said he would think about it.

He went over to his aunt and uncle and said a would be polite hullo. Bertha huffed and turned the other way with her arms folded. His aunt was still mad at him for getting Bertha "expelled" even though he did not. His uncle bent down and whispered to Remus

"Don't mind them." He straightened up and took Anna from Remus's aunt. "You know she said her first word already!"

"What was it?" Remus asked. He saw Bertha and his aunt exchange furious glances. However his uncle smiled and said, "Well... it was... Remus!" Remus smiled at the looks of disgust on his relatives (except for his uncle and Anna) faces and tried to hold back his laughter as they walked through the barrier and into the muggle world.


	27. Dark Times Change Everything

Chapter Twenty Seven  
Dark Times Change Everything  
November 1st, many years later

It was a particularly dark night out. The wind was whipping and there was a large crescent moon in the sky that cast an eerie glow over all the houses in England. You could hear the distant hooting of owls, and the gusts of wind as they swirled in the air, picking up the leaves and carrying them in the sky. However, the mood in some houses was unlike the mood outside. There were joyous celebrations going on for the wizard families. What were they celebrating, you may ask, they were celebrating the downfall of the most terrifying dark wizard of the age... Lord Voldemort.

For ten years he had held a reign of terror unknown to any. He had a band of followers called Death Eaters, all of whom believed that muggle born witches and wizards were not worthy to study magic and therefore tortured or killed them. There was a secret group of witches and wizards that rebelled against Voldemort, they were known as the Order of the Phoenix. In the Order, some were tortured into insanity (the Longbottoms) some survived and still some were murdered by the Death Eaters, or even worse... they were betrayed by their best friend.

Grown up Remus Lupin was out on this dark night, but he was not celebrating... he was in no mood to and doubted that he would be for a long time. Remus was at Godric's Hollow... where his friends Lily and James Potter had lived. He knelt down in front of one large tombstone and read the engravings on them. They read:

_Here lies Lily and James Potter  
__Members of the Order of the Phoenix  
__R.I.P_

"I thought I'd find you here," said a voice behind Remus. He jumped up and turned around to see Professor Albus Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore looked at Remus sorrowfully. Dumbledore's eyes traveled from Remus to the tombstone. "Such fine people," he whispered. "Such a shame..."

"Why did Sirius have to do it?" Remus asked, practically to himself. "Why did he have to betray them! Why did he have to sell them to Voldemort? I thought he was James's best friend?" Dumbledore heaved a great sigh; the very same question had been weighing on his mind as well.

"Dark times change everybody," Dumbledore explained. "No one knows who to trust and... James thought he could trust his best friend. You did hear what happened today, didn't you?"

"How could I not?" Remus knew quite well what had happened that day. Peter Pettigrew had gone after Sirius. He had cornered him in a street full of muggles and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Lily and James, how could you Sirius?" Peter went to get his wand but of course Sirius was quicker. Sirius blasted the street, killing thirteen muggles as well as murdering Peter. The Ministry wizards came, modified the muggles' memories, arrested Sirius, gave Peter an Order of Merlin First Class. The smallest bit of him they could find was his finger, which they sent to his mother.

"I just can't believe it... I don't want to believe it!" Remus said, shaking his head, he thought that maybe if he said this enough times it would not be true, and his friends would still be alive. "When my cousin came last night..."

Last night Remus was in his house in Hogsmeade village when he heard a knock at the door. He withdrew his wand, in case it was an unwelcome visitor, and went to open it. His cousin, Anna (whom had grown into a lovely young lady and was now attending Hogwarts) was standing there with tears shining in her eyes. Remus wondered what was wrong, maybe something had happened to his aunt or uncle, or Bertha (she and Remus had forgotten their past differences in these Dark times and were now friends)... but something told Remus it was not them she was upset about.

"Remus," she said quietly. "I've just gotten some terrible news." Remus stepped aside and let her come in.

"What is it?" Remus asked anxiously.

"Its... its... Lily and James! Voldemort... he found them! And... he... he... killed them! Remus, your friends are dead." Remus looked at her stunned, it could not be true... it wasn't! They couldn't be dead! But... Remus knew no one would lie about such a thing... and that it was true... his friends were dead and that meant only one thing... Sirius had betrayed them. He was their Secret Keeper and he sold them to Voldemort! But he could not broad on that... he had to ask.

"What about Harry?" he asked worriedly. "Tell me Harry is safe..."

Harry was safe... Harry himself had survived the one curse that killed so many wizards... Harry had escaped with nothing more than a lightening bolt scar on his forehead... Voldemort was powerless and fled. Harry was known by everyone in the magical world as The-Boy-Who-Lived. But at such a price he had earned that title, to have his parents murdered right before his very eyes!

"I would have come last night to help get Harry to his aunt and uncle's," Remus apologised to Dumbledore. "But I just couldn't."

"I understand... you were very shocked. Hagrid took Harry there... on Sirius's old flying motorcycle."

"But how could he? He was Harry's godfather and he just went and practically killed Lily and James himself!"

"As I've said before Remus, times such as the one before change people either for the better... or for the worse... and it is up to us to decide what side we are on... the good... or the bad." Remus nodded, only Dumbledore could say something with that much wisdom in it... and he was right... Sirius had made a choice... one that he thought would do him good. But he got what he deserved in the end; life in Azkaban will show him the errors of his ways, Remus thought. "Now," said Dumbledore. "I have to get back to Hogwarts and discuss with Professor McGonagall about getting the school back in order... don't worry Remus, you will find that this will all come out for the better in the end."

Dumbledore patted Remus on the shoulder, turned and was off into the night. Remus watched as Dumbledore's outline disappeared out of view and then turned back to the grave. He knelt down and put his hand on the top of it.

"Don't worry James," he said. "I will find Harry and make sure he is alright." Remus stood up, pulled his cloak closer to himself and began to walk away... but he stopped and turned back. "Just like you would have done for me."


End file.
